Team 0
by balthazarskullduggery
Summary: The story of Konoha's mobile team lead by the Toad Sage himself when failure is not an option and time is not a luxury they are called. This is Naruto AU and I'm terrible at summaries so please read and review it's my first fanfic. I don't own Naruto I only own my OC's
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

A weary traveller stood in front of the main entrance to the Hidden Leaf Village which prior to his arrival suffered an attack from the Nine-Tailed Fox Demon.  
_'Its been a while since I've passed through these gates' _he gave a slight laugh in remembrance _',never drinking like that ever again.'_

As he walked through the village he took note of all places he enjoyed back in his youth despite the amount of damage dealt by the Nine-Tails the village had made a lot of progress.  
"They work fast." he said out as he continued his journey to his first destination_ 'The Hot Springs,' _a sheepish grin crossed his face as he looked around _'the women are still as beautiful as ever I had best do some **research** before I leave.'_

Sarutobi Hiruzen the Third Hokage and after the death of his successor the Forth Hokage Minato Namikaze; the years of stress and service to the village has taken its toll on the Third both physically and mentally. The only thing that is keeping the Third going is his Will of Fire that the Second Hokage instilled in him.

A knock on the door brought the Third back to his senses_  
"Enter." _he said

_"Hey old timer." _the man said

_"Ah Jiraiya right on time."_

_"What are you talking about? Were you expecting me?"_

_"Yes or rather I was expecting you or Tsunade to come and check on the village."_

_"Why?"_

_"I needed one of you."_

_"Well sensei I'm to help in any way I can;" _the Third got up from his seat and handed Jiraiya a file "_what's this?"_

_"It's a detailed report of the Nine-Tails attack I would ask that you read the marked accounts."_ Jiraiya read most of the pages except one before he stared at his sensei in disbelief

_"Sensei this is impossible...there's no way-" _Jiraiya was cut off by the Third

_"Read the last page." _the Third said in a calm voice and Jiraiya obeyed and read it

_"This is from...you."_

_"Exactly I saw these events unfold before my very eyes the sheer power was incredible."_

_"I don't see how this has anything to do with me."_

_"We have the Nine-Tails power in our possession that would hopefully stir away any attack but we low on ninja...I want you to train these three Jiraiya you one of the people I trust with such a task."_

_"Sensei; I know what it is that you want. You me to take around the country training them and when you have mission that your ninja are unable to do for example being spread too thin."_

_"Exactly. Trust me Jiraiya I would not burden you or these gennin with such a task if I had a choice."_

_"Let me meet them." _with that they left the Hokage's office and went to the training grounds where the three children were.

The three gennin sat near a rock two were the by pond skipping stones while the third one sat with his eyes closed when Jiraiya stepped forward

_"Hey kids;" _he started _"my name Jiraiya I'm going to be your new sensei."_

_"Hi Master Jiraiya I'm Danaerys Dairuko and this is my sister Natsuki." _the boy with light hair said and received a hard knock on the head by his sister

_"I can introduce myself baka;" _she said and turned on her cute voice _"I'm Danaerys Natsuki."_

_"Nice to meet you two;" _Jiraiya laughed and turned to the boy with his eyes closed _"and your name is?"_

_"Uchiha Itachi."_

_"Aaah the prodigy Uchiha."_

_"That's what they say about me."_

_"Alright kids the Hokage himself has put you under my watch and given us permission to leave the village as we please and return at anytime. Which means you three have the privilege of travelling with the Great Toad Sage himself across the Five Great Nations."_

_"Why can't we just stay here?" _Natsuki asked

_"Because Natsuki the four of us are the mobile Leaf team for whenever Konoha needs a mission done where failure is not an option and time isn't a luxury they call us."_

_"That sounds AWESOME!"_ Dairuko said with excitement and a gleam in his eye

_"We move out in a week and from this point forward we are **TEAM 0**."_


	2. 13 years later

_**13 years later**_

"Alright kids. Welcome home." Jiraiya said to the three shinobi as they stood in front of the main entrance to Konoha but unlike the last times they were here which was to spend some time at home; they had a mission to watch over the Chunnin exams since this year's one had the Hidden Sound Village which has unknown capabilities.

"I missed Konoha." Natsuki said. The years had seen the team change both physically and mentally. Physically she had grown into a well developed young woman with shoulder length mahogany coloured hair; grey eyes and fair skin. She also has double pierced earlobes as well as one on the top and middle of her right ear. She wears a standard jounin jacket with a black shirt underneath and a pants with one full length legging and one thigh high legging.

"But we still have a mission to complete sensei; so I doubt we'll have the luxury of 'enjoying' our return." Itachi said in his usual serious tone. Itachi has also changed his once base-neck length hair grew down to his mid back and tied with a red band. He wears normal civilian clothes with the Uchiha symbol on the back of his shirt.

"Way to spoil the moment Itachi. Come on man we're here for a month that's the longest time we've ever been home, can't we just let loose for once." Dairuko complained to his uptight teammate. Dairuko wears a standard jounin uniform with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and fingerless gloves with the exception of his jounin jacket which is customised with weights that double training and protecting him from small blades like kunai and shuriken. He is also the tallest one out the three and most physically complete as well with well defined muscles and he has short spiky light blonde hair with dark brown eyes and tan skin

"What is your definition of "let loose", Dairuko?" Itachi asked "sleeping with women; gambling or drinking?"

"All of the above Uchiha and besides my gambling has kept us afloat when sensei goes with our wallets."

"Whoa don't get me involved with this." Jiraiya said with his hands up

"Just don't over do it Dairuko." Natsuki sighed

"See now you guys are making me sound like I'm some alcoholic, sex-crazed gambler."

"You are an alcoholic, sex-crazed gambler, brother."

"Within reason I am."

"That much is true."

"Here I was thinking you guys had matured." Jiraiya said

"Come on sensei you've known us for 13 years you know this is how we are."

"Fair enough;" Jiraiya started "I'm heading to Hokage Tower to get a full briefing on our current mission and I will you three in the park to discuss it around about ten okay?"

"Hai sensei." they said unison and Jiraiya left

"Seeing as we got the rest of the day to ourselves..." Natsuki trailed off "Itachi; Dairuko and I were heading to the Ramen shop and I was wondering if you'd like to join us?"

"Nani?! I wasn't-" Dairuko was cut off by Natsuki's elbow to in his ribs "Baaaakaaaaaa." he groaned in pain

"Well Itachi you wanna join us?" she asked with a gleam in her eye.

"Sorry Natsuki not today;" Itachi said calmly "I need to be alone today." and he walked away leaving a saddened Natsuki behind

"You realise what day it is right?" Dairuko asked as he walked up behind his sister

"Yeah but he shouldn't be alone especially today;" she said thinking about how recluse Itachi gets on the anniversary of the Uchiha Massacre "he has too much pride to admit he feels alone."

"Well;" Dairuko started as Natsuki turned to face him "he sees himself as our leader and as leader he feels that he needs to constantly be strong."

"But he is one of the strongest people I know." Natsuki's spirits were going down and Dairuko noticed and decided to intervene the best way he knew how

"Nonetheless. Nee-chan why don't you just drop off our bags and I'll meet you at Ichiraku's." he said as he dumped his bag on her and ran away.

"DAIRUKO!" she screamed but he was long gone

After Natsuki dropped off their bags at home she took a moment to walk around the was a bit dusty because her and Dairuko don't stay here often. She let out a heavy sigh at the thought of cleaning up which lifted some dust and made her cough. 'Damn dust. Damn Dairuko. Damn everyone.' she thought as she made her way to the living room table where she placed the very first team picture they took(her personal favourite); with Jiraiya doing his Toad Sage pose,Dairuko giving a huge grin with a thumbs up, Natsuki pulling her eye down and sticking out her tongue and Itachi was just smiling.  
"Good times when life was simple." she said to herself

Natsuki made her way to Ichiraku's to meet up Dairuko and catch up with an old friend but when she got there all she saw was this orange jumpsuit -wearing, blonde kid and no Dairuko.

"Dairuko." she muttered

"Hello there take a seat." the man behind the counter said with his back turned

"Why so formal ?" she joked

"Natsuki is that you?"

"One and only," she walked around the counter and gave him a hug "so how you been, Ramen-san?"

"Aren't you little old to still be calling me that?"

"Hey if it ain't broke don't fix it." she shrugged,

"Where's Ayame?"

"Oh I sent her out for ingredients so I can make my special bowl of ramen for Naruto here who made it to the Chuunin exam finals."

"That's right after I win this tournament and become a chuunin I'll be one step closer to becoming Hokage!"

"That's a bold thing to say Kitty Cat." Natsuki teased the orange genin because of his whiskers

"I'm all about bo-HEY I'm not a cat." Naruto said which got him a pat on the head when Dairuko and Ayame appeared by the door holding groceries

"And we're here, thanks again Dairuko." Ayame said

"You quite welcome now I'll just be going before-" Dairuko was cut off

"Before what _Brother_?" Natsuki said standing with an annoyed look on her face. Dairuko didn't even look in her direction because he could feel her stare burning a hole in his skull

"Before uhm, uh... you know that thing I have to do must be done right, Ayame? I told you about that thing on our way here remember?" he said hoping Ayame got his back

"Sorry but you never mention anything to me." she said with a giggle as Dairuko pleaded with Natsuki when a certain Uchiha walked in

"Am I late?" Itachi said and took a quick look around the room when he made eye contact with Dairuko he knew what had to be done "If I am I apologise Dairuko was supposed to bring me here on time."

_EARLIER_

Dairuko walked around the village aimlessly as he planned on being late to meet his sister as payback for that elbow to the ribs and forcing him to go in the first place.  
'Serves her right.' he thought 'Where to now is the question.' He continued thinking when he walked pass the Hokage Mountain, he back stepped and stared at the iconic mountain.  
"Now I know where I'm going." he said with smirk on his face

After reaching the top of the mountain Dairuko just sat on top of the First Hokage's head and looked over the village.  
"If were still a kid I'd probably hide in one of their noses..." he sighed when a all too familiar voice came from behind him

"Why are you here Dairuko?" the voice said

"Uchiha Itachi...of course it'll be you here." Dairuko stated as Itachi took a seat on the Second Hokage's head he also looked over the village like Dairuko

"You didn't answer my question."

"True. I'm admiring the view which is quite nice actually." Dairuko then turned toward Itachi "Better question is why are you here Itachi?"

"Same reason as you I guess." he said as they turned toward the horizon again

"Itachi."

"Dairuko?"

"Have you ever wanted to be like them?"

"Who?"

"The Hokages."

"At one point...Why are you asking this?"

"Its just that I always wanted to be a shinobi the greatest shinobi but a Kage was the furthest thing from my mind. Makes me feel like I lack ambition almost...almost."Itachi gave a slight chuckle at Dairuko

"Dairuko you and me have been friends for a long time and to this day you still surprise me with your uncanny ability to go from serious to joking mid -sentence."

"What can I say, it's part of my charm unlike you whose strong silence got them girls weak in the knees."

"I'm as interested in 'them girls' as you are Dairuko."

"Yeah girls see you, they see long relationship potential they see me they see a one night thing; so in essence you keep the long term and I keep the short term."

"So even outside the battlefield we are a formidable team."

"That we are Uchiha...that we are." Dairuko laughed.

"Should go meet Natsuki before she loses her mind." Itachi said

"Talking to me," Dairuko said as he stood up and walked to the edge and was about to leap off when turned to face Itachi "or yourself?" and Dairuko leapt off

Dairuko was back to wandering the streets of Konoha again until he saw a young woman struggling to carry some groceries so he decided to help her (it was pure coincidence that she was hot). As two of the bags were about to drop he managed to catch them she thanked him and apologised then tried to take back the bags but he insisted on carrying them to her destination.

"So what's your name?" she asked

"A young lady might want to introduce herself first before asking someone his name."

"Oh gomen I'm Ayame."

"Nice to meet you Ayame I'm Dairuko." and the two continued their talk until they arrived at the ramen shop

_PRESENT_

"See I told you I had something to do." Dairuko added but still got hit for talking

"I-Itachi you came." Natsuki said in disbelief

"Well you did invite me." he said before Dairuko who recovered from being hit in the face grabbed the two under his arms and said "Now that the 'Great Uchiha Itachi' has joined us can we finally order something I'm starved." this earned him eye twitches from both Itachi and Natsuki but they were too hungry to disagree.

"Four bowls of your special ramen ." the forth bowl was for Naruto who had been quiet and patient for so long but little did they know he was asleep on the counter.

"OI! Blonde Cat wake up." Dairuko said while shaking him awake

"I'm not a cat you stu-" Naruto was cut off by Natsuki shoving ramen in his mouth which halted all objections as he ate bowl after bowl along with Team 0 who celebrated being back home for the first time in a long time with Ayame.

After celebrating until late at night Itachi -who had left earlier- now stood alone in the cemetery to pay his respects at long last. As he walked pass the many tombstones with the Uchiha name on it; although he had Natsuki and Dairuko, there has always been a void. Itachi may not show it but deep down he hates Konoha for what they did to his family and clan however he understands their reason but more than anything he hates himself for not being there to help them.

"I'm sorry." he said out loud and stood in front of the graves of his family Uchiha Fugaku; Uchiha Mikoto and Uchiha Sasuke in silence until he placed the flowers before moving to each tombstone and placing a single flower on each.

"It's not your fault Itachi." Itachi turned to face whoever was talking

"Natsuki...Dairuko what are you doing here?" he asked

"What's it look like Itachi we here to pay our respects just like you baka." Dairuko added with a smirk.

"Why? You didn't know most of these people."

"True however;" Dairuko started and Natsuki finished "We know you Itachi and you knew these people therefore your loss is our loss." she said before using her chakra strings and taking two thirds of the flowers and splitting it between herself and Dairuko who added "We're a team Itachi hell, we're borderline family and though we can't carry your burdens we sure as hell can carry you." with that Team 0 placed a flower on each tombstone.

Once they finished pay their respects the three walked home with Dairuko lagging behind to give Itachi and his sister some space -he could be nice like that. There was silence between Itachi and Natsuki with the occasional wildlife sounds.

"This is it Itachi...ano...arigatou." Natsuki had a habbit of blushing and getting nervous when alone with Itachi.

"That's why I'm here Natsu-chan." he said staring into her soul or at least that's what she felt; not to mention that voice, its no wonder why the women love him; sure Dairuko had looks the two of them are probably equal in almost every way...almost

"Well thanks Itachi goodnight." she rambled and ran inside...she's not ready

"Goodnight." Itachi said softly as he walked away after bidding farewell to Dairuko

"This is going to be a LONG mission," Dairuko said to himself after watching the whole scene unfold from his position in the back "but let's hope there's enough fun for me while those two play Romeo and Juliet."


	3. Secret Technique

_**Secret Technique**_

The next morning was all sunshine, something Natsuki couldn't stand, the sun's rays creeping through the curtains and shining right in her face. It was and is THE worst alarm clock ever and no amount of cover up can put her back to sleep once her eyes are open. "Why? Why me?" she complained as she kicked off the covers in frustration and went to see if Dairuko was still asleep which he wasn't. "Of course he's gone," she sighed "stupid morning people don't know the trials we go through every morning waking up." she muttered as she went to the kitchen and made breakfast for herself.

After breakfast, Natsuki made her way to the park to meet her team and get briefed on the mission status. Despite the rude awakening by the giant yellow orb in the sky the day was beautiful, along with a park full of children playing ninja. She remembered the days when she and Dairuko played ninja together later joined by Itachi and his little brother Sasuke back when life was easy. As she thought that her fellow teammates appeared.

"Hey you three." she said as Jiraiya took a seat and began to explain the mission.

"So we're the safety net then." Dairuko shrugged.

"Basically yes," Jiraiya said "unfortunately I won't be part of the mission."

"Why not?" Natsuki asked.

"I'm stuck training a genin for the finals as a favour to his parents."

"Who's the kid? Maybe we can help out." Itachi offered.

"Uzumaki Naruto and thanks for the offer but I'll go solo."

"The blonde kid with whiskers?" Natsuki asked.

"Yes...you met him?"

"Once but we only got a name."

"He's also the Nine-Tails Jinchuriki." All three of the students froze as they remembered their first encounter with the Kyuubi.

_FLASHBACK_

_The red tinted sky due to the fires; the cries of those ninja who have died trying to protect their village, cries of their loved ones and three genin too stunned to run but brave enough to fight for those precious to them. The battle was intense; every able-bodied shinobi was fighting all out against the Kyuubi. The latter was about to unleash a powerful chakra bomb that was heading straight for a large number of ninja and the Third could do nothing but watch, when out of nowhere a small girl appeared with tears in her eyes and a furious expression on her face. She suddenly created a shield out of pure chakra that blocked the chakra bomb; however the shockwave knocked many shinobi off balance, including Sarutobi. As they were getting up the Kyuubi went for a more direct approach and was about to slam his paw down on the Third when a boy bearing the Uchiha symbol on his back appeared, finishing a series of hand signs. __"Fire Style:Great Fire Annihilation!" he screamed and unleashed a gigantic flame that pushed back the tailed beast.  
_

_Meanwhile as the beast recovered; a third child ran across the Kyuubi until he was face to face with it and unleashed a thunderous punch right between it's eyes. The child was flung overhead upon impact but caught by the Fourth Hokage who appeared out of thin air._

_"Hokage-sama," he said stunned "where'd you-"_

_"Are those two your team-mates?" the Fourth asked looking at the unconscious forms of the two children in question about to be crushed._

_"You have to save them!" he screamed and in an instant the genin was with the other two and the Fourth had disappeared. No sooner had he reached them when the Kyuubi was suddenly on them again, a huge paw swinging down on the spot where he and the others were. He shut his eyes and threw up his good arm (the other one was still numb from punching the Kyuubi) ...barely his strength alone would be able to hold it for long so he used what strength he had left to push the paw high enough that anyone would be able to grab the other two and escape safely instead, the Third showed up and managed to get all three of them out to safety._

_"What you did was incredibly stupid!" the Third scolded the young boy "but it was quite brave of you and your teammates."_

_"They are...not...my teammates." the child said barely able to speak._

_"Who are they to you?"_

_"They are...my friends." he said before passing out from exhaustion._

_End Flashback_

"Don't worry kids, Naruto doesn't seem affected by it so if you're worried about me don't be, I'll be fine." Jiraiya assured them.

"I'm more worried about Naruto having to deal with your perverted, money wasting ways." Dairuko added.

"Hypocrite."

"I don't waste money...I make it."

"Only because I made you realise your natural talent for gambling."

"Yeah what a thing to teach a 10 year old."

"OK." Natsuki intervened "Stay safe, sensei."

"Yeah and try not to get into too much trouble you old pervert." Dairuko added sarcastically, Itachi just nodded.

"Thanks I'll see you three later." with that, Jiraiya left.

"Itachi how about we go a couple rounds...for old times sake." Dairuko nudged Itachi.

"You make it sound as if we haven't sparred in months." Itachi said.

"Are you two coming or not?" Natsuki called out to Dairuko and Itachi.

"God Damn it Natsuki, the trash-talk had just begun!" Dairuko complained.

"We all know how this ends; you challenge Itachi, Itachi pretends he doesn't want to but deep down he does and then you two go off to fight, which either ends in a draw or one of you wins depending on how serious the fight is. So can we now please just go to the training grounds and spar? My skills need to be up to par for our current mission."

"You can be such a spoil sport Natsuki."

"Yeah yeah whatever Dairuko can we go now?" she sighed and they left.

At the training grounds the three ninja stood in complete silence, all you could hear was the gentle breeze until Natsuki threw an explosive kunai in the centre of the stand still which allowed all three to back away and think up strategies.  
_'Think, Natsuki! You've fought these two before; Dairuko's strength and physical prowess are unmatched; his intelligence is above average despite how he acts. He is an excellent, in-the-moment strategist so fighting close combat with him is dangerous if not plain down suicidal. Itachi is well rounded; specialities are his Sharingan and his genjutsu. His ninjutsu comprises mostly of fire and water style and taijutsu skills are impressive though not at Dairuko's level but strong enough to send opponents flying._' Natsuki thought as she hid in a tree.

_'Natsuki is the smartest out of the three of us no doubt about it. She knows the most jutsu and contains more chakra as well not to mention her way to manipulate her own chakra into whatever she needs...she's probably set traps for Dairuko and I._' Itachi thought while hiding in a bush.

"Helloooooo!" Dairuko called out. He was the only one who still stood in the open "are you guys done yet? I'm bored!" he finished when a water dragon appeared behind him which he dodged easily although while in mid-air he noticed a fireball heading straight for him; to counter it he clapped his hands together causing a gust of wind to extinguish it.  
"Earth Style: Mudslide Jutsu!" Natsuki exclaimed as the entire grounds moved forward into Dairuko as he landed, trapping him in solidifying mud while at the same time forcing Itachi out into the open.  
_'That mud will be able to hold Dairuko until it solidifies. Now I just need to take care of Itachi quick or at least subdue him until I take out Dairuko.'_ she thought when shuriken came straight for her.

"Easier said than done I guess." she said as she dodged the shuriken.

"Sorry Natsuki but I won't go down as easily as Dairuko." Itachi said as he made a fireball and she countered with a water missile. Itachi lunged at Natsuki who used Hidden Mist on top of the vapour left from their jutsu clash allowing her to disappear right before Itachi's eyes leaving him to look around for her.

As Itachi activated his Sharingan he saw a fireball coming right at him and he countered it with his own when Natsuki popped out of the ground in an uppercut but Itachi grabbed her wrist then another Natsuki charged him with her Lightning Cutter causing him to shove the clone away and leap into the air waiting for Natsuki to pass him as he readied his fireball however, she didn't run pass him instead appearing above him -Lightning Cutter active- and with nowhere to go her jutsu found its mark in Itachi's chest. When the two hit the ground Itachi turned into crows.

"Of course you'd use your crows." Natsuki sighed.

"I know you saw that coming Natsuki only Dairuko wouldn't." Itachi said when out of nowhere Dairuko broke out of the ground in a flurry of stones and rocks causing the two to leap away.

"ITACHI!" Dairuko screamed as he grabbed Itachi's leg and flung him into Natsuki and the two of them flew into a tree.

The impact hurt but it wasn't as bad as it could have been since Itachi's fall was cushioned by Natsuki. He found himself on top of Natsuki who -with her head tilted far back looking at Dairuko- said,  
"Dairuko shouldn't have broken out so soon."

"Is he getting stronger?" Itachi said before Natsuki rolled him over so that she was on top.

"Can't think if I'm at the bottom," she said "besides I like this position...better centre of gravity."

"Where was this confidence last night?" he closed his eyes and smirked.

She blinked, confused.

"I wasn't-" she was cut off by Itachi opening his eyes and putting her under a genjutsu.

"Get a room why don't you!" Dairuko called out while facepalming.

"Now we can begin our battle Dairuko." Itachi said as he got up.

"Finally." Dairuko sighed as he took his fighting stance while Itachi activated his Mangekyou Sharingan. "Well you stepped things up a bit Itachi...I may have to use my secret weapon." Itachi remained silent.

Their clash began as Dairuko charged at Itachi who back-stepped and shot a series of fireballs that Dairuko was able to dodge without losing speed; Itachi then sent two clones at Dairuko. Though Dairuko was able to block and dodge the clones' attacks they were doing the same attack forcing Dairuko to block his left and right side making him unable to counter until he got an idea; the two clones both attempted to punch Dairuko, but instead he punched one and when the other landed its punch he grabbed its arm before it could pull away completely and swept it off it's feet, then while still airbourne Dairuko slammed his fist into it's chest causing both clones to disappear. Itachi was still standing there giving that famous Uchiha stare before sending a series of explosive clones toward Dairuko.

"Nice try Uchiha but;" Dairuko said as he uprooted a tree and slung it over his shoulder "I have this." and he swung that tree like it was nothing which, by the end of it there was pretty much nothing left due to the explosives.

"You are quite resourceful as always." Itachi noted.

"Eat this!" Dairuko screamed before throwing what was left of the tree at Itachi who put his hand on the tree and used it as leverage to dodge it. "He flew?!" Dairuko said in shock as Itachi turned into crows and appeared behind Dairuko, holding a kunai to his throat.

"It's over Dairuko." Itachi said then tensed the kunai when suddenly Dairuko turned to a puff of smoke.

"You saw what I did to your clones and you still want to fight me in close combat...either brave or stupid Itachi." Dairuko said and the two shinobi charged into one another neither one giving an inch as they exchanged blows. Unfortunately for Itachi he didn't have the luxury to block Dairuko's attacks he could only dodge and counter where possible due to Dairuko's _monster strength_; eventually Dairuko landed a punch that knocked Itachi away.

"Fire Style: ..." Itachi started the handsigns.

"Secret Technique:" Dairuko reached into his ninja pouch "Barrier!" and pulled out a picture that stopped Itachi dead in his tracks.

"N-nani?" Itachi was stunned, Dairuko smirked and punched Itachi in the face effectively K.O'ing the Uchiha Prodigy (the latter thoroughly distracted).

"Gotcha." Dairuko smirked until two hands emerged from underground and grabbed his legs then Natsuki appeared out of nowhere. "Where did- you were supposed to be in a genjutsu!" Dairuko looked at where Natsuki should be and the body that was there disappeared in a puff. "A shadow clone?"

"Yup. I escaped the genjutsu while you two were fighting and used the distraction to make a shadow clone and hide away until there was an opening." Natsuki explained "Now what's on that picture?"

"Nothing!" Dairuko exclaimed as Natsuki snatched it out of his hands. Once she looked at the picture her face went as red as a tomato.

"DAIRUKO!" she roared as she balled up her fist.

"Secret Technique: Barrier!" he screamed desperately as he grabbed Itachi, ripped off his shirt and threw him on top of Natsuki causing her to blush-out -dropping to the ground like a sack of rocks- due to seeing Itachi's shirtless form. "Whew; that was waaay too close for comfort." Dairuko sighed in relief as he crushed the picture and left, but not before having fun with his unconscious teammates.

Itachi finally came to after that sucker punch he received from Dairuko when he realised he was shirtless, in a bush full of flowers and Natsuki snuggled on his chest.  
_'What did you do Dairuko?'_ he thought as he looked at the unconscious woman on his chest. _'I'm not complaining though.'_ Natsuki snuggled closer to Itachi and he softened his stare, taking note of all her features. He imagined her light grey eyes, as he ran his hand through her silken, soft hair. Her perky lips held a small smile. Her piercings giving her a punkish look, all of these features made her beautiful to him even though her personality was the opposite of his. Thoughts of his family briefly crossed his mind.  
_'Feelings like these are natural;' _He told himself,_ 'we are human; we all require love but I am a shinobi and as a shinobi you cannot get too attached to another for if I were to die I'd put her through unnecessary pain and grief that she does not deserve...'_ he pulled Natsuki closer _'...but I can indulge myself in this feeling for a little while longer.'_ and he closed his eyes.


	4. Murder

**Murder**

_'I am the last surviving Uchiha; trained by one of the legendary Sannin. I have infiltrated enemy strongholds surrounded by elite ninja without them ever knowing I was there...'_ Itachi thought as Natsuki spoke about him to her class for today. One of their teachers had fallen ill so whenever she's able to, Natsuki takes over _'...and now I am here because some child saw me outside the door. All I was supposed to do was give Natsuki her lunch that she had forgotten at home that Dairuko just handed- no, more like shoved into my hands before leaving for "something **important**."' _Itachi came back from his thoughts to Natsuki swinging a sword at him which he dodged in the nick of time.

"See class, the reflexes of a true shinobi means that even some sneak attacks are ineffective." Natsuki said and a boy picked up his hand.

"Yes?"

"Sensei are you and Itachi-sensei on the same team?"

"Yes, we have been a team for thirteen years." another hand came up.

"Are you and Itachi-sensei dating?" Itachi remained unmoved by the question while Natsuki on the other hand pulled her shirt up to cover her cheeks- how she did it while wearing her jounin vest remains a mystery.

"Noooooooooo." she said shaking her head when, just then, Dairuko came through the door with Iruka-sensei.

"Hey you two we got a thing to do." Dairuko said with a jerk of his thumb over his shoulder and in an uncharacteristically serious tone. Itachi instantly walked over to Dairuko, not wanting to stay in that classroom any longer.

"Natsuki, I'll take care of your class you go on ahead with your teammates." Iruka said.

"You sure, Iruka-sensei?" she asked.

"Yeah, I teach here too remember? I'm great with kids."

"Right. Ok." she said to Iruka then turned to the class "Sorry kids I'm afraid that I gotta go, urgent mission came up." A lot of moaning and groaning followed once Natsuki left.

As the three made their way toward the meeting point, they were joined by Genma who informed them that there had been two murders. One was a Sound Ninja taking part in the Chuunin exams and the other was the proctor for the exams. The four of them then split up; Itachi and Genma left for the proctor's scene and Dairuko and Natsuki left for the Sound ninja.

"I can't believe Hayate's dead, Dairuko." Natsuki said.

"I know I teased him about all that coughing but damn, wasn't expecting it so soon." Dairuko stated.

"Unfortunately we have to solve the murder of Dosu."

"Who?" Dairuko asked.

"Dosu."

He shrugged, still clueless. "The Sound Ninja you baka." she said.

"Oh right. Him... What? He's forgettable." He responded to her annoyed look.

"Honestly Dairuko your memory for people is terrible... I sometimes wonder how we're related."

"Ha! Aren't you one to talk? 'Cause as I recall it was a certain someone who tried to tie their sandal like this." Dairuko put his one foot on a elevated area but was stretching for the one on floor.

"That was ONE TIME!"

"One time too many, sister."

"Ahem are you two done yet?" a medic ninja asked, clearly irritated.

"Yes, we are." Natsuki said in a matter-of-fact tone and they proceeded to examine the body.

"He looks like an animal got hold of him." Dairuko stated.

"Yeah well unless there's a cat or dog that grows into a rabid, man-eating bear it wasn't an animal." Natsuki said.

"I know, but why can't these things be easy to explain every now then? Its always some murdering psychopath."

"You two sound like you have had a lot of experience with investigations." the medic snidely remarked.

"Tsche, Yeah we do actually-" Dairuko was interrupted by Natsuki.

"Dairuko I need you to break one of those lamps." the medic was about to object but Dairuko already broke one.

"Done." he said as Natsuki observed its contents.

"I see."

"That's it! I'm calling it, the Sound can solve their own murders." the medic said agitatedly.

"But we don't have anything to help the Sound once they start their own investigation."

"Who cares? Not our village's problem." and the medic walked away with his team.

"Asshole." Dairuko stated as he stood next to his sister "What did you find?"

"Sand."

"Sand?"

"Yes."

"Might I ask what exactly is the significance of sand?"

"There is no way sand should be up here let alone sand with traces of chakra in it."

"Alright so our killer can, what? Control sand."

"Maybe... I'll have to look deeper into it."

"Well best of luck to you I'll be in the hospital if you need me."

"The hospital?"

"Yeah ol' Hokage put me on guard duty while the exam finals are going on."

"Ok then I'll let you know if I need any help." Natsuki said as she and Dairuko went their separate ways.

**MEANWHILE**

"He used his sword before he died;" Itachi noted as he examined the sword "the blade is less sharp around the middle which means he was able to land a successful hit."

"But where's the blood?" Genma asked.

"Whoever Hayate attacked must have had thick armour... thicker than our jackets."

"They also must've been highly skilled Itachi, because Hayate is no pushover in combat so we're looking at jounin or ANBU or quite possibly a group."

"Agreed. Let's have a look at the wound, might help narrow the search." Itachi and Genma walked towards the medical ninja team.

"What's the latest do we have a cause of death?" Genma asked.

"Yes. It seems like it was a wind style based jutsu. I'll have to do a more thorough autopsy to determine the actual jutsu."

"Well that should narrow it down seeing as wind style is associated with Suna."

"Seems like Hayate's killer must be from the Sand." Itachi said.

"Hai, Senpai."

"Dismissed." Genma said. When the medical team left, he turned to Itachi.

"What now Itachi?"

"We need to have a contingency plan in place."

"Yeah? What do you have in mind?"

"I'm taking over as proctor for the exams."

"What? Why?"

"If anything is going to happen, it will start there. I'm sure of it." Itachi said and walked to a woman from ANBU who was standing by the body. He put his hand on her shoulder "I will find whoever did this I promise."

"Thank you, Itachi." All three of them left.

Itachi made his way through the village thinking of different contingency plans should the worse come to pass when he bumped into Dairuko who was running errands for the hospital.

"Dairuko, where's Natsuki?" Itachi asked.

"Oh she went looking for you-know-who because of his little card trick. It can help us pinpoint who killed the Sound ninja at least, that's what we're hoping for." Dairuko replied.

"Him." Itachi said with a bit of disdain.

"Don't bother hiding your distate. 'Cause I swear its hardly noticeable." Dairuko added sarcastically.

"Don't pretend like you feel any different."

"I never said I did, but Natsuki's not stupid she knows what she's doing besides, he's pulled through with viable information before."

"Fair enough... need some help with whatever you doing?"

"'_Need help'_ no, but I could use the company and seeing as you offered it must mean you're trying to distract yourself."

"How can you tell?"

"Simple. We don't spend time together unless Natsuki is here or we're on a mission."

"That should hurt my feelings." Itachi said in his usual monotone.

"Itachi, we're friends but we're not really, y'know... friends."

"That is true." Itachi said and Dairuko handed him a list of items the hospital needed.

"Here's my half of the list. That's your half. You get how it works; get the items; head back to the hospital. Simple." and the two of them went off to get the supplies. 

Natsuki waited near the most secluded part of Konoha for her contact. He was a spy in every nation, if he wanted to, he could start a war but then he would have to contend with Natsuki who had made it perfectly clear that -if he betrays her or does anything other than gather information- she will not hesitate to kill him.

"Why hello Natsuki. To what do I owe the pleasure?" her contact said while he adjusted his glasses.

"Spare me the pleasantries, Kabuto. I'm investigating the murder of a Sound ninja named Dosu."

"Well I see you haven't lost your spark but why come to me? I forfeited the exams remember?"

"I need you to make those cards you always brag about. I want everyone in the finals and those who might have had a reason to kill Dosu."

"I thought you were going to ask me to do something more challenging..." he sighed "it will take some time. Come back in 2 hours."

"Alright just get it done." Natsuki left unaware that her meeting with Kabuto was being watched from the shadows.

"Well now is that the great Natsuki you speak so highly of Kabuto-senpai?" a man bearing the Sound's headband asked.

"Why yes it is, Ren." Kabuto said turning toward the man with a smile.

"So she's the one Orochimaru-sama wants as a vessel huh?"

"Yes."

"It's a shame."

"What is?"

"She is beautiful. Almost wish I could meet her under different circumstances."

"Ren are you having second thoughts?"

"Of course not. I know where my loyalties lie, senpai."

"Good to know Ren... now come. We must prepare for the invasion."

"Hai."

As they turned to walked away, Ren glanced back in the direction the kunoichi had left, "Almost" he smirked. 

The day of the Chuunin Exam finals was here. The majority of the village was in attendance with the exception of Dairuko who was enjoying a bowl of ramen and the company of Ayame; and Natsuki who was watching the main entrance for security reasons.

Itachi was proctor for the exams which went on without any trouble minus the fact that one of the finalists was late, but then again his sensei was the legendary Copy Ninja Hatake Kakashi who was just as legendary for being late. Just as Itachi was about to award Gaara of the Sand victory by forfeit, leaves began to swirl and suddenly Kakashi- with his student Sai- appeared.

"Sorry we're late." Kakashi said.

"We got lost on the path of life." Sai added with a smile.

"Well either way you have a match to begin." Itachi stated, unmoved.

"Aaah yes with the red-haired panda."

Unable to shake the feeling that something huge was about to go down, Itachi called, "Begin!" and the battle between Konohagakure and Sunagakure commenced.


	5. Konoha vs Suna

**Konoha vs Suna**

Sai made the first move by throwing three shuriken toward Gaara however his sand easily blocked it and formed a sand clone; Sai then charged towards Gaara whose clone shot forth a blast of sand that Sai leaped into the air to dodge it. The sand clone threw back the shuriken that it caught and Sai countered it with six ink birds, three of which deflected the shuriken, the other three headed straight for Gaara but again his sand blocked it.

"That sand is quite troublesome." Sai said as he kicked the sand clone's arms off and swung his sword at the clone which trapped his sword; Sai then punched the clone in order to free his sword. With his sword now free, Sai attempted to stab Gaara but once again his sand came up however, Sai turned into ink and reappeared behind Gaara managing to slash Gaara's arm although his armour protected him from being injured.

The crowd watched the fight with intense interest as it seemed Sai had figured out a way to outsmart Gaara's defence by constantly having a single ink clone bring up the sand barrier on one side and have another clone attack before it reacts although, not all Sai's attacks succeeded, enough of them got through to let the crowd believe Sai stood a chance. Baki paid close attention to the fight specifically Gaara hoping that he doesn't lose control and let Shukaku loose just yet.

"Well, Kakashi you trained your student well but don't think that-" The Green Beast of Konoha Might Gai was saying before Kakashi interrupted him.

"Huh? You were saying something Gai?" Kakashi said closing his book momentarily.

"OH MY GOD!" Gai screamed while clenching his head and Kakashi just shrugged and reopened his book.

'Sai is doing well,' Kakashi noted 'he's using that hole Naruto made during his match as an underground channel for his ink rats while still keeping Gaara and the crowd distracted so they won't notice him.' Kakashi once again turned his attention to his book.

Sai sent in two more ink rats into the tunnels at this point and Gaara- becoming quite annoyed with Sai's tactics began to encase him in a ball. Sai saw this as an opportunity to finish this match then and there if he was fast enough. As Gaara's Absolute Defence was completing itself Sai charged forth sword at the ready but before he could reach the opening Gaara was sealed inside and Sai was impaled by sand spikes protruding from the sphere.

The crowd gasped at Sai's impalement but collectively gave a sigh (no pun intended) of relief when he turned to ink, Baki on the other hand was looking around nervously first toward Gaara's siblings then to Itachi who locked eyes with him. Baki acted unmoved and slowly stepped into the background in the next instant he felt a kunai pressed against his throat. He turned his one eye to see who held the kunai and saw the proctor Itachi as the holder.

"What are you doing?!" Baki whispered loudly Itachi just tensed the kunai.

"Call it off." Itachi said.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"It's pointless to lie to me. I've been watching you since Hayate's murder."

Sai appeared on the other end of the arena holding his sword in front of face.

"Call. It. Off." Itachi said.

Sai's sword became charged with lightning.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

Sai charged forward.

"Don't lie to me."

Sai drew closer to the sand sphere.

"It's too late now." Baki said in a almost sadistic way.

Sai's lightning charged sword pierced through the sphere and seconds later Gaara let out a scream then a giant claw shoved Sai's sword and Sai across the arena.

Itachi's eyes widened as a few spectators lost consciousness Baki used this momentary distraction to elbow Itachi in the gut and make a quick escape for the arena where he ordered Gaara's siblings to get Gaara away from the area but Itachi already shot a fireball at Baki and the Sand Siblings.

Gaara's sand formed a sand wall to protect them while Itachi checked on Sai who had just recovered from being flung across the arena. The Sand Siblings grabbed Gaara and left while Baki stayed to fight Itachi who -after making sure he was okay- sent Sai after the siblings. Itachi and Baki were about to begin their battle when a big purple barrier came up where the Third Hokage and Kazekage were seated it was at this time that Genma arrived next to Itachi.

"Itachi!" Genma called out.

"Genma." Itachi said.

"I'll handle this murderer you go help the Hokage."

"Genma I-"

"No time to argue besides you'll be a bigger help than me...Now GO!" and Itachi left.

Itachi reached the barrier which already had a couple of shinobi present.

"What's the situation?" he asked and one of the ninja replied,

"There were four ninjas here that summoned the barrier. By the time we arrived however they had a good lead on us so we stayed and have been trying to figure how to undo the barrier."

"Maybe our escaped shinobi know... which way did they go?"

"The main entrance, senpai."

"Alright I will go after them and force this barrier down you all stay here and assist the Third when the barrier is down."

"But senpai we can-"

"I am not arguing." with that said, Itachi turned into a swarm of crows and went toward the main gate.

"Come on we're almost there." Kidomaru said as the four of them made their way to the Konoha forest.

"There's someone coming and they're coming fast." Tayuya said.

"How far?" Sakon asked.

"They're gone."

"What how did you lose them?" Jirobo asked.

"I didn't lose them you fat bastard."

"Let's just keep moving." Sakon said and they continued.

The Sound Ninja Four continued on their way when they came across a lone figure in the distance which caused them to stop.

"How do I shut the barrier down?" the figure said.

"And who the hell do you think you are trash?" Tayuya spat.

"Uchiha Itachi. Now tell me how to shut down the barrier." Itachi said then Jirobo came at him. Itachi closed his eyes and sighed once he opened his eye Jirobo fell to the ground. "Tell me what I want to know or you're going to get hurt."

"Screw you!" the girl spoke out again.

Sakon summoned Rashomon and the Sound ninja split up from behind it's cover and surrounded the Uchiha who just stood there not even attempting handsigns. Sakon made the first attack going for a direct attack while Tayuya summoned her Doki and Kidomaru stood back and readied his kunai and spiders.

Sakon attacked Itachi with a barrage of punches and kicks and Itachi seamlessly dodged everyone of them even when Sakon split in two, revealing his twin brother Ukon, and attacked together, Itachi just seemed untouchable. Seeing that his teammate couldn't land single blow on Itachi; Kidomaru sent his spiders forth to rain down on Itachi who kicked both twins in the face and blew a fireball that stopped the spiders. When Itachi landed Kidomaru shot his most powerful and accurate arrow which cut through the air at an incredible speed; Itachi just sidestepped the arrow like it was a drunken punch. All the Sound Ninja stood shocked.

"That's impossible." Kidomaru said stunned.

"He's not human." Sakon said.

"He's a monster." Ukon said.

Tayuya kept quiet and just had her Doki attack Itachi; who just stood there as the three giants attacked him. There was a thick cloud of dust and once it settled Itachi laid there- dead.

"Got him!" Tayuya exclaimed.

"Got who?" Tayuya froze at the sound of Itachi's voice coming from behind her she then turned around and saw no one.

"What's wrong?" one of the twins asked her.

"You guys didn't hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"That Uchiha bastard just spoke to me?"

"What do you mean his right there." Kidomaru said pointing at Itachi's mangled body that disappeared and the world changed to black and white with a red sky.

"What the hell-" Sakon started but before he could finish he and his brother were shackled to a cross surrounded by an army of Itachi's each carrying a sword and one by one they impaled both of them.

"Sakon." Tayuya said then the ground where she was standing began to rise and at its height she was set on fire.

"NO!" Kidomaru called out and he began to sink into the ground as the sun came crashing into him.

Itachi stood there and watched the Sound 4 disable the barrier they created while under his genjutsu. Once they were done an ANBU ninja appeared and at the same time Shukaku emerged. Itachi turned to the ANBU and said:

"Stay here and make sure these four don't get away, I plan on interrogating them further." the ANBU nodded in response and Itachi made his way towards Shukaku. The ANBU then killed the Sound Ninja 4 and made his way back to the village.

**Elsewhere**

When the invasion started Dairuko had met with Natsuki during the confusion who told him to watch over the hospital because it was the most vulnerable area although Dairuko complained about not being part of the counterattack he knew his sister was right and made his way to the hospital. On his way to the hospital he came across a young girl he had seen in the hospital a couple times being chased by some enemy ninja. Dairuko intervened by punching the ninja leading the chase.

"Now why don't you guys pick on someone your own size." he said and took his fighting stance.

"Listen here Konoha scum our mission is to get the girl and leave. If you value your life you'll walk away especially since the odds aren't in your favour... admit it to yourself. Its over, just walk away." one of the ninja said.

"Sorry all I heard was blah blah blah blah-" before Dairuko finished he punched the ninja who spoke last. "Anyone else wanna waste time talking or are any of you jokers gonna fight me?" the ninja all looked at each other and then charged toward Dairuko. Dairuko took out a kunai then stabbed the fist ninja repeatedly in the chest before jumping over him and stabbing the second one in the head; Dairuko punched the third into the air and when he landed stomped on his back breaking his spine. The last one tried to retreat but Dairuko summoned a giant shuriken.

"Overly Large Shuriken of Doom!" and he impaled the runner; he turned to the girl "Hey uhm...Hyuga." he blurted out because he forgot her name. She looked at him in acknowledgement all the same though and he extended his hand which she took.

"T-t-thank you."

"Listen, you need to get back to the hospital. You're in no condition to be out here."

"G-gomenasai." she said and bowed her head.

"Come on let's go." Dairuko carried her on his back until he saw a giant snake moving towards the hospital.

"Look!" the girl called out.

"Oh. Come. On. Are you serious!" Dairuko sighed then turned to the girl "what's your name?"

"Huh?"

"Your name."

"Uhm H-Hinata."

"Alright Hinata I need you to hold on as tight as you can." Dairuko said and Hinata closed her eyes and tightened her arms around him.

Dairuko put his hands together and said "Wood Style: Deep Forest Emergence." a giant branche shot out from the ground and wrapped around the snake then began to pull the snake down. Dairuko slammed his hand on the ground and a wooden spike emerged from the ground but fell just short of impaling the snake in the head. "Kuso! Hinata you still holdin' on?"

"Hai." Hinata nodded and Dairuko ran up the length of the spike and leaped over the snake's head. Dairuko clenched his fist and brought it down on the snake's head forcing it's head through the spike but it began pulling away just as quickly. Dairuko, not allowing that to happen, punched it again and again forcing the spike through the snake's head; Dairuko continued punching until the snake stopped struggling. Dairuko then dropped off Hinata at the hospital.

"W-w-what is your name?" Hinata asked while playing with her fingers Dairuko just looked at her.

"Dairuko."

"Arigatou Dairuko-senpai."

"No problem... Hinata." Dairuko noticed that the counterattack has began and left the hospital. 

Natsuki parted with Dairuko after lying to him and saying that the hospital was a target as a way to avoid him complaining about not being part of the counterattack and being on babysitting duty. Natsuki knew that if anyone was capable of protecting the Hyuga heiress without knowing it; it would be Dairuko.

Once the invaders were in the middle of the village Natsuki along with Nara Shikaku launched the counterattack. As Natsuki and the other ninja forced the invaders into a retreat she was attacked by an ANBU ninja mid-jump and- with everyone else distracted with the invaders- no one noticed.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" she exclaimed as the ANBU stepped back.

"Don't be angry, my dear. He is just a shell of his former self." a man appeared who looked about the same age as her; same height as Dairuko; with long, straight white hair and pale skin. He wore a specialized version of the traditional Oto-nin ensemble, consisting of a black, loose-fitting, long-sleeved, zip-up shirt, black pants, black finger-less gloves and traditional shinobi sandals.

"Who are you calling "dear" you white-haired bastard, and just who the hell are you?"

"My name is Ren."

"Well _Ren _you attacked me, so I'm afraid I'll have to kill you." she said and drew her katana.

"So be it." Ren laid down a scroll "Dead Soul jutsu." and two ANBU ninja appeared and attacked Natsuki.

Natsuki deflected both the ANBU ninja's attacks with her sword which she was highly skilled in using. She managed to dispel them by slicing one in an upward slash across the chest and a downward slash on the other. Almost instantly there was a small army of shinobi- Sand and Leaf alike.

"Perfect." Natsuki sighed.

"So many bodies I could just send these things until you tire out." Ren smirked.

"You're way too arrogant for a soon-to-be dead man."

Ren sent his army towards Natsuki who took her stance as the first one attacked. She impaled him then kicked him to the others with an explosive tag attached to him that blew up soon afterwards; taking out a few of them. Natsuki went on the offensive as she cut down the reincarnated shinobi, she threw her sword into one, ran up and kicked another in the face, brought out her wakizashi then stabbed him and as he fell she spun over his back, then punched another in the face grabbed his sword and bisected the closest one, she then deflected an oncoming attack and stabbed him in the back, she ducked under a wild swing then broke the attacker's neck. Two more came at her and she dodged one so that it impaled the other, she delivered a headbutt (courtesy of growing up with Dairuko she knows non-technique, rag-tag taijutsu) to the survivor to stun him while she deflected another attack by blocking his attack at the arm then gave him an uppercut that knocked him into the air as well as disarming him, she grabbed the sword and stabbed him once he landed, another one attacked where she grabbed his arm and turned it on himself, she dodged another wild swing and got to her sword which was in the middle of the crowd, she gave a devious smile and said "Hidden Mist Jutsu." the last thing Ren saw before she disappeared was her picking up her sword and what followed was puffs of smoke from the dispelled army.

"I see... she threw her sword in the middle of the crowd on purpose then, once she reached the middle activated the Hidden Mist since I control them and I can't see her they will remain dormant... impressive." Ren said then he saw ten sparks of lightning each surrounding him.

"There's no escape for you now." Natsuki said as they charged Ren.

"That is where you are wrong. Chakra Dissection Blade." Ren said as he got down on the ground and spun around with a chakra blade extending to reach Natsuki, Ren dispelled nine of the ten but one managed to jump over the sweeping blade and was about to kill Ren with Lightning Cutter but he created a second blade and impaled her instead. Ren suddenly jerked forward then looked down to see a sword through his chest. "You used the mist to cover your movements and used the lightning to muffle your advance. You are... impressive." Ren then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"What the-" Natsuki started.

"Good job, Natsuki. I see why Orochimaru wants you as a vessel but I also see why I can't let him have you." Ren said standing behind Natsuki who swung her sword at him but he caught her arm. She was surprised by how strong he was. "I truly wish we had met under different circumstances but this is how it has to be."

"How did you survive that? I never m- ." Ren broke Natsuki's arm and she fought the scream.

"You took your eyes off me. It's simple really, I was never there in the first place it was just a clone." Ren stomped on Natsuki's leg this caused her to scream in pain Ren quickly covered her mouth. "Ah... glorious, but we can't have another scream like that." Ren placed his hand on her ribs and broke a few puncturing her lungs. The pain caused her to fall unconscious.

Ren slung Natsuki's limp body over his shoulder and made his escape over the wall and into the forest on his way toward the Final Valley. 

Dairuko grabbed a Sand ninja and slammed him through a wall when all of a sudden, he heard Natsuki scream and Natsuki don't scream unless she's in serious pain or if she sees a cockroach, either way she needed him or Itachi; so Dairuko ran as fast as he could to where the scream came from. 

Itachi arrived at the place where Shukaku and 'Kyuubi' were fighting to find Sai and Sakura badly injured. Sai was losing blood fast and Sakura was trapped by sand that was constricting her. Itachi activated his S'usanoo and freed Sakura he then carried the two of them through the forest where he found a man with white hair.


	6. Funeral of a Friend

**Funeral of a Friend...**

Ren had successfully escaped Konoha virtually undetected except for the fact that someone was following him and catching up fast.

_'Seems Natsuki is slowing me down more than I intended... or whoever is coming is extremely fast, either way I have to finish my plan or be forced to wait another three years.'_ Ren thought to himself. He stopped at the Final Valley and dropped Natsuki on Hashirama's head, created a chakra blade and was about to slit Natsuki's throat when a punch came out of nowhere and found it's mark on Ren's cheek.

* * *

Itachi looked at the man with white hair. "What took you so long, sensei? The battle is almost over."

"You know I like to make an entrance." Jiraiya said before leaping into the air and summoning a toad which landed on a snake. Itachi just chuckled under his breath at how flamboyant his sensei is.

* * *

Ren was knocked from Hashirama to Madara's head.

"Stay away from my sister!" Dairuko screamed at Ren as he got back on his feet. Dairuko did some hand-signs and summoned an eight foot tall wooden humanoid creature. "Genki, get Natsuki out of here and back to the village." Genki nodded and left with Natsuki.

"That was a good punch. Shame it wasn't good enough." Ren said cracking his neck.

"Oh I'm going to enjoy beating you down." Dairuko said while cracking his knuckles.

Ren took off his right glove revealing his Curse Mark that spread the length of his arm in a wave like pattern that ended by his chin. "Unfortunately I'll have to kill you quickly."

"I'd like to see you try." Dairuko said in a challenging tone.

The two men leaped across the gap and both landed a punch on the other, still holding onto each other as they fell straight down; trading punches, neither one giving an inch even as they sank underwater. Ren broke free and jumped out the water where he waited for Dairuko to surface but he never did.

_'He isn't dead... I doubt a brute as reckless and as ruled by his emotions as he is would die so easily.'_ Ren thought. Suddenly the water became violent and a Wood Dragon emerged from beneath Ren who barely dodged it by jumping onto a small land mass, soon after the water became even more violent. Ren awaited another attack but instead of another attack, two more heads emerged. Ren realized he couldn't mess around anymore and activated his Curse Mark transformation which turned his skin darker and his hair became flame-like, then Dairuko emerged from behind one of the dragon heads.

"This is my Wood Hydra!" Dairuko exclaimed "My Wood Style may not rival the First's but I prefer to compensate for that with customization."

"I'm done playing with you!" Ren called out.

"So am I!" and the Hydra lunged forward but with Ren's enhanced speed he was able to dodge them relatively easy _'My Wood Hydra wasn't actually created for straight up combat. It was meant to act as a cooperative jutsu with my team.'_ Dairuko thought.

Ren continued dodging the attacks mostly being on the defensive until the right opportunity arose to attack. That chance came when all three heads attacked and left an opening; Ren lunged forward to Dairuko as an attempt to get in close and finish him with a lethal medical ninjutsu technique however, Dairuko intended to leave himself open so that he could charge at Ren but unlike Ren, Dairuko never left the ground so he was able to manoeuvre and tackle Ren into the statue of Madara's shin where Dairuko repeatedly punched Ren in the face.

Ren was able to kick Dairuko into Hashirama's chest and then he rained down punch after punch on Dairuko who eventually threw Ren across back into Madara. The two then jumped up to the fingers of their statues and locked eyes, both out of breath.

"You're quite strong." Ren said.

"Hate to admit that I agree with you." Dairuko replied.

"I believe I should at least know the name of the man I'm going to kill now."

"I was just about to say the same thing."

"Since this will be the last name you hear it... my name is Ren."

"Danaerys Dairuko."

Then they both lunged toward each other and each landed a powerful blow on the other knocking both back into the statues. Due to the damage both statues took from Dairuko and Ren's fight and the missed attacks of Dairuko's Wood Hydra caused Madara's head to smash into Hashirama which started a chain reaction that ended with both of the top halves of the statues crumbling one over the other with Dairuko and Ren still inside. Dairuko muscled his way out his stone tomb just in time to see Ren do the same.

"This isn't over Danaerys." Ren said clutching his ribs before disappearing.

"Not by a long shot." Dairuko said as he clutched his arm 'Kuso, why is it always my arm.' he thought. Dairuko took five more steps before he passed out.

Dairuko woke up in a hospital groggy and disorientated. He was never one to just lay there and as a result began to sit up when a nurse rushed over and layed him down again. His senses came flooding back along with his memory of what had transpired at the Final Valley and he shot back up.

"Where's my sister?" Dairuko asked causing the nurse to rush to his side again, in any other scenario he would've asked her name.

"Please sir, you must rest." the nurse said.

"I will rest once I know where my sister is." Dairuko stood up when Itachi and Jiraiya appeared at his door "Itachi... Jiraiya w-what are you doing here?"

"We are here to see you, Dairuko." Itachi said with a colder expression than usual.

"Sit down, Dairuko." Jiraiya also had a more serious tone to him.

With a sick, panicked feeling in his chest Dairuko yelled, "NO! Not until I know where Natsuki is!" he then began to walk toward the door when in the blink of an eye Itachi was in front of him forcing Dairuko to sit down by placing his hand on Dairuko's shoulder.

"Dairuko, there's no easy way to put this but... the Third is dead." Jiraiya said.

"What?" Dairuko looked at Itachi, expecting him to not get a joke that Dairuko hoped Jiraiya was playing on him.

"He died during the invasion." Itachi added but Dairuko was shocked beyond words.

"Natsuki is down the hall, Dairuko." Jiraiya said as he moved away from the door so Dairuko could leave.

"But-" the nurse objected but Dairuko was already out the door.

"Let him go. Trust me, you wouldn't have been able to keep him here until he saw his sister." Jiraiya said.

"They must be really close."

"They _are_ family." Itachi said.

Dairuko walked down the hall when one of the village elders cut him off. They looked pissed- not that Dairuko cared because all he wanted to do was check up on his sister.

"YOU!" the elder exclaimed in such a way that pissed would be an understatement "You destroyed the statue of Senju Hashirama at the Final Valley."

"And just who the hell are you... you know what don't even answer that I could care less just get out of my way."

"Listen here _BOY _the Third may have tolerated your actions but I will not and you will answer to all your transgressions." the elder said but Dairuko just pushed him aside and kept walking. Dairuko had his hand on the doorknob when the elder spoke again "Maybe if you and your pathetic sister weren't so weak you would've captured the man responsible for this." That was it. Dairuko released the crushed doorknob and walked toward the elder who grew silent as Dairuko drew closer.

"Now it's one thing to call me out on my actions;" Dairuko poked the elder with enough force to make him stumble "it's another thing to call me weak;" Dairuko grabbed the elder by his shirt and lifted him off the ground "but don't you **EVER** insult my sister. I'm giving you one warning which is one more than most. Talk about Natsuki like that again and I promise you that you will beg for death by the time I'm done." Dairuko dropped him and began to walk but stopped and went back for him "or maybe I just snap your freakin' spine right here." Dairuko grabbed the elder when Itachi showed up.

"Enough! Dairuko, you will give him a heart attack before you can snap his spine." Dairuko let the elder go and went to see Natsuki.

"He was going to kill me!"

"He wanted to scare you so you would shut up and leave him alone. He actually showed a lot of restraint." Itachi pointed out.

"You call that restraint!"

"For Dairuko, yes."

Dairuko finally got inside Natsuki's room and saw her laying there unconscious. The sight instantly caused Dairuko to feel a surge of pain in his chest because it was very rare to see his sister like this and when she was, it was due to her over exerting herself in her training but never because of a fight. Dairuko sat next to Natsuki and placed his hand over hers.

"Hey, Nee-san. I don't know whether you can hear me or not but I just thought I'd tell you that you call me reckless. Well... you're right I kinda destroyed the statues at the Final Valley while trying to rescue you. Now I know what you're probably thinking 'You're are such baka, Dairuko haven't I always told you plan ahead every now and again?' and then you'd hit me for making fun of your voice..." Dairuko sighed "but this isn't the end of it, Natsuki, as long you are here I'm going out into the world causing utter freakin' chaos. Just watch me so you better wake up soon you damn prude. You wake up because... I can't lose you too, not you. Take that flirty bartender you were talking to instead."

"Dairuko, we haven't seen that bartender in years." Itachi said.

"True... take Itachi instead, he's always eavesdropping on people." Itachi sighed and left Dairuko with Natsuki.

"I knew he was standing by the door, damn spies. So it seems I've said all the important things that I have shame in saying then. Now for the last thing." Dairuko looked around the room and made sure it was empty. When he was sure it was he gave Natsuki a kiss on her forehead (which was a big thing because the two of them aren't the public displays of affection types, when they're alone they have heart to heart talks and even hug it out on occasion). "See ya later, Jellybean."

When Dairuko had left his room Jiraiya and Itachi stayed behind and were discussing some issues when a young girl with white eyes appeared by the door holding flowers. Itachi looked at Jiraiya and took his leave. The girl was looked nervous upon seeing that Dairuko wasn't present she just looked at Jiraiya and asked,

"I-i-is this the room of Danaerys Dairuko-san?" she asked.

"Yeah but he just left to go see his sister." Jiraiya replied.

"Oh." she fiddled with her fingers then carried on talking "I-I-I just wanted to leave these."

"You also part of the 'thank you' the patients put together?" Jiraiya looked over to the bunch of flowers each with a 'thank you' or a 'get well soon' card attached.

"N-n-no." seeing all the flowers made her hang her head from the insignificance of her three flowers.

"Hey kid, what's your name?"

"H-Hyuuga Hinata."

"Well now, it's very rare to meet the heir to the Hyuuga clan, more so to see one show such kindness to a nobody from a clan no one even heard of." Jiraiya's words set off something in Hinata as if someone had spoken ill about Naruto.

"D-D-Dairuko-senpai is not nobody! He is strong; caring and one of the most brave shinobi I've ever met and I want to be just like him!" Hinata's sudden outburst shocked even herself while Jiraiya gave an all knowing nod.

"Let me tell you about Dairuko..." Jiraiya then shared some stories about Dairuko that any member of a noble clan will dismiss as insolence. "Now do you still want to be like Dairuko?"

"Hai." she said without hesitation "He stood up for what he believed in."

Jiraiya gave a smirk and said "Good to know... my name is Jiraiya. I am Dairuko's sensei so, tell me how you two met." Upon hearing who Jiraiya was, Hinata bowed her head began her story.

"I-I snuck out of the hospital to watch the Chuunin exams but by the time I arrived the fight I wanted to see was already over so I returned to the hospital but then I was followed by Sand ninjas who began to chase me and..." Hinata continued her story Jiraiya's smirk grew into a smile.

"That sounds like Dairuko, calling people by their surnames or just having a long pause after saying hello... he's bad at names so if he don't remember your name don't be disheartened." Then -as if on cue- Dairuko showed up "Oh hello, Dairuko. I was just keeping your friend here occupied while you were gone."

"Hey, Hinata. What brings you here?" Dairuko asked.

"Really you're just going to ignore me? Well fine I can tell when I'm not wanted." Jiraiya was out the door when he called back to Dairuko "The Third's funeral is tomorrow."

"Thanks. So what's up Hinata those flowers for me?"

"H-hai sorry if they're not as big as the others." Hinata said looking down at her three flowers.

"Oh thanks, Hinata they're nice." Dairuko said putting the flowers in the vase next to his bed.

"I should be going. Goodbye, senpai."

"Sayonara, Hinata."

* * *

The next morning had a heavy atmosphere. To add to it the weather was awful and the fact that Natsuki was in hospital put Dairuko was in bad mood from the moment he woke up. Dairuko shocked most of the hospital staff by being medically clear to not just attend the funeral but to leave the hospital and be 100% mission ready.

"Dairuko, it is time." Itachi said. He wore a black kimono with sash around his waist and the Uchiha symbol on the left pocket area.

"Yeah yeah I'm comin'." Dairuko said wearing normal civilian clothes just in full black. "What about Jiraiya?"

"He's staying with Natsuki." normally Dairuko would blow off funerals if Natsuki doesn't talk him into going however he owes the Third his life and so much more, the least he could do was be at the Third's funeral.

"What of you 'Tachi? Will I see you there?"

"Don't call me 'Tachi again and no."

"Why the hell not? Hokage-sama brought us together as a team, remember?"

"My reasons are my own, Dairuko." Itachi said and walked away.

"Teme." Dairuko muttered before grabbing his umbrella and leaving.

As Dairuko predicted it started to rain. Not that the prediction was all that hard to guess with the dark clouds and all that but nonetheless his umbrella was being put to good use. Dairuko watched as everyone left flowers each bearing a sad look on their face which is expected considering how loved the Third was as Hokage and as a person. It was Dairuko's turn to leave a flower and when he did the only memory of the Hokage that came to mind was when he remembered Dairuko's birthday and Dairuko almost broke his back by hugging him too hard. As they lowered the coffin down Dairuko hung his umbrella over Hinata who gave him a confused look then bowed her head in appreciation; he looked around and spotted Itachi's figure standing on a far-off building overlooking the funeral.

_'More than thirteen years I've known you and called you my friend and I still have no idea what goes through your head sometimes Itachi. Whether you're just being a bastard or if you're fighting some inner turmoil.'_ Dairuko thought as he watched Itachi.

Itachi had watched the funeral from a distance because he had felt like he didn't belong there with all those people due to the fact that he couldn't save the Hokage. He also saw Dairuko staring at him and knew that Dairuko was trying guess what he was thinking or why he was here instead of there. Itachi sighed at the thought of Dairuko using his brain on something other than women, fighting or gambling.

Once the funeral was over, Itachi had disappeared to where ever it is he goes and Dairuko headed for the hospital to check up on Natsuki.

* * *

Jiraiya had stayed by Natsuki's side during the funeral and waited for her test results to come back with a full analysis of her injuries. Though he doesn't show it Jiraiya is worried about Natsuki. Besides the standard sensei care Natsuki, Dairuko and Itachi each showed him what it's like to have children of his own and treats them as such.

"Jiraiya-sama, we have the results." the doctor said.

"And?"

"I'm afraid we underestimated the extent of her injuries... her broken bones will heal in time but her punctured lungs will never heal due to one of her ribs splintering into smaller pieces and we cannot remove them nor can we remove her from the machine."

"Why not?"

"She'll drown in her own blood inside an hour."

"Are you sure doctor?"

"I'm positive. The shrapnel is too small for us to remove and the body won't be able to heal until it's gone."

"Thank you doctor."

"I wish I had better news for you."

"I'm sure you did all you could." and with that the doctor left. Jiraiya turned around to see Dairuko walk through the door.

"What's the plan?" Dairuko asked him.

"What are you talking about?"

"What's the plan to save my sister?"

"I don't have one."

"You what?"

"I do not have a plan." there was a long silence between student and teacher as each thought of what they should say next but no words were coming to mind.

"When I find that sick Sound ninja bastard who did this to Natsuki I'll...I'll-"

"Dairuko enough! Whoever did this to Natsuki is just a servant to the real threat, my former friend Orochimaru..." Jiraiya smacked his forehead "of course why didn't I think of that first."

"Think of what?"

"I'm part of the Legendary Sannin."

"Now's really not the time to throw around credentials Jiraiya."

"No, Dairuko. There were three Sannin."

"And how does thaaaa-oh I see where you getting at sensei."

"Yes and it just so happens that the last Sannin is the greatest medical ninja in history."

"And if anyone can save Natsuki she can."

"Exactly."

"I doubt we could just leave the village in search of Tsunade while the village needs to be repaired."

"Lucky for us the village is in need of a new Hokage, and I doubt the elders have much point in arguing if we're bringing in a Sannin to combat another Sannin, not to mention the medical benefits..."

Dairuko, with a gleam in his eye asked "When do we leave?"


	7. The hunt begins

**The Hunt Begins**

Dairuko had his bags packed and ready to go at a moment's notice even though Jiraiya was still talking with the elders about Tsunade being the next Hokage. The waiting was getting to Dairuko; if he had known what this woman looked like he'd go find her himself while Jiraiya played politics with the council of elders. A knock on the door got Dairuko's hopes up but when he opened the door it was none other than Konoha's knucklehead ninja Naruto.

"Hey there, Fox Boy what's up?" Dairuko asked while leaning on the door frame.

"My name is Naruto get it? N-A-R-U-T-O!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Alright then _'Naruto'_ what's up?"

"Where's Ero-sennin? He promised to train me."

"He's out playing politics with the elders on who should be the next Hokage."

"Well it should be obvious... me." Naruto said while pointing to himself with a toothy grin.

"Keep dreaming kid... the person Jiraiya's putting through will make mince meat out of you with one finger."

"Pffft I'd like to see him try."

"It's a she."

"Well I'd like to see _her_ try."

"I would pay to see that happen."

"Pay to see what happen?" Jiraiya asked as he showed up.

"Tsunade mop the floor with Whiskers over here using only one finger."

"That would be a sight to see wouldn't it, and it might just happen, we got the green light to find my old teammate."

"Well it's about damn time, let's go."

"HEY!" Naruto exclaimed "Ero-sennin still needs to train me." Jiraiya thought for a while knowing that Naruto won't give up until he agrees to train him; and knowing that Dairuko would run through them both if they delayed. He made the only choice he could.

"Alright, Naruto go pack your things we're leaving in 15 minutes." Naruto ran back to his house instantly to start packing. "Don't give me the stink eye, Dairuko, you should go say goodbye to Natsuki and meet us at the gate in 20 minutes."

"You mean 15."

"You and Itachi are going to have a little discussion."

"How do you know that?"

"It's you and Itachi doing separate things, there's always a discussion."

"Fair enough." and with that Dairuko left for the hospital.

Dairuko got to the hospital only to be bombarded by some old friends (mostly good looking nurses) before arriving at Natsuki's room where she lay- still unconscious - a sight Dairuko will never get used to nor does he want to. He took Natsuki's hand in his and like last time gave her a kiss on the forehead before calling Itachi who was outside by the window.

"You tell anyone about this and I will tell the whole village about that time you did karaoke."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me... _'Tachi_." they stared each other down.

"You want me to stay and watch over her don't you." Itachi finally stated.

"Was that supposed to be a question? Besides someone has to stay here for her when she wakes up. 'Cause you know she hates being the one left out of missions, so you being here might just calm her down."

"I didn't need the whole explanation, Dairuko I was planning on staying anyway for the same reason... she's as restless as you are."

"Hahaha very funny."

"Not everyone is a comedic idiot like you, Dairuko."

"Teme." It was at this time that Dairuko realised he had only 3 minutes left to get to the gate. "KUSO!" and Dairuko set off, jumping straight through the open window and running as fast as he could.

As Dairuko ran toward the gate he bumped into someone wearing a hat with jingle bells on them; and a black coat with red clouds however, Dairuko had no time to stop so just yelled sorry to the stranger and carried on running. When he got to the gate Jiraiya and Naruto were waiting with their travelling bags.

"Dairuko." Jiraiya said.

"Yeah sorry I'm late and all but-" Dairuko was interrupted by Jiraiya.

"What do we have that you don't?"

.

.

.

And then it hit him "Travelling bags... OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!" he screamed "Naruto hold my jacket." Not waiting for a response, Dairuko threw his jacket at Naruto who caught it, but both him and the jacket still fell to the ground.

"What is this thing made of?!" Naruto complained and Jiraiya helped him move it.

"Weights, Fox Boy." Dairuko said as he got into a running position and took off like a bullet, his take off even sounded like a gunshot.

"Whoa, Ero-sennin he's faster than Gejimayu and- what are you doing?" Naruto asked because Jiraiya was covering his eyes. Naruto then looked ahead and a whole cloud of sand and dust flew into his eyes causing him let go of the jacket he and Jiraiya were holding, which fell on his foot forcing him to scream in pain and hop around.

No less than a minute later Dairuko was back with his bag ready to go.

"Thanks for holding my jacket, Naruto." Dairuko said as he put his jacket on like it weighed nothing and the three of them set off to find Fifth Hokage.

* * *

Back in the village Asuma and Kurenai were battling two unknown men in cloaks, one carried a sword and the other wore a mask with one eye hole.

"Tobi, take care of the woman, he's mine." the shark man said nodding his head in Asuma's direction.

"Okey-Dokey, Kisame-senpia." Tobi responded as a tree appeared behind him and branches wrapped around him. "Oh this is not good." Kurenai then emerged from the tree, kunai in hand.

"Let's end this." and brought down her kunai on Tobi.

"OH NOOOO!" Tobi screamed and in the next second he was free.

"Psych!" he exclaimed and laughed at her before trying to punch Kurenai who dodged causing Tobi to lose his balance, she was about to counter with a low kick but Tobi just sank into the ground and launched himself out directly under Kurenai's chin knocking her over the railing and onto the water.

"OW!" Tobi exclaimed while clutching his head.

"What is it, Tobi did she wound you?" Kisame asked once he got some distance between himself and Asuma.

"No, I hurt my head."

"Why me? Of all people why couldn't Deidara get stuck with him instead?" Kisame complained to himself then performed some hand signs. "Water Style: Water Shark Bomb Jutsu." A water shark appeared, heading straight for Asuma when a kunai with an explosive tag was suddenly thrown at the shark, which detonated before it could reach Asuma. "What? Who threw that?"

"Me." a voice said and Kisame felt a kunai pressed against his throat.

"Impressive you were able to get behind me, whoever you are."

"Uchiha Itachi, and you are Hoshigaki Kisame, one of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shuu."

Itachi then felt something heavy on his shoulder as 'Kisame' turned into water.

"A Water Clone... I should've seen through that." Itachi appeared behind Kisame again "Oh wait, I did."

"Tobi, kill the woman!" Kisame ordered and Tobi was off, an Itachi clone followed in pursuit.

Kurenai stayed where she was as Tobi came at her at which point the Itachi clone turned into crows and reappeared in front of her.

"NOW!" Itachi exclaimed and Kakashi jumped out of the water and grabbed Kurenai then the Itachi clone blew up as Tobi got in range.

"You planned this." Kisame said and elbowed Itachi in the stomach before bringing his sword around to behead the Uchiha who brought up a kunai in time to block the swipe. The force of the swipe alone knocked Itachi off his feet but he used his free hand to turn it into a jump and landed on the railing just as Kisame was coming down with a overhead slash Itachi jumped off the railing. "Tobi!" Kisame called out and Tobi emerged behind Itachi with a mine set to detonate, in a second Itachi kicked the mine into the air, turned forward to see Kisame coming at him sword ready; Itachi turned into crows to avoid it and Kisame's attack would've killed Tobi had he not used his intangible jutsu.

As Itachi began reforming he grabbed Kisame's collar and threw him over the railing to Kakashi and Kurenai. Itachi then sent Asuma to help the two deal with Kisame while he dealt with Tobi.

Kakashi, Kurenai and Asuma attacked Kisame simultaneously; who fended them off with a combination of taijutsu and kenjutsu. Kurenai managed to get Kisame trapped in a genjutsu.

"Kakashi." Kurenai said.

"Chidori." and Kakashi ran toward Kisame ready to end this fight once and for all.

Meanwhile Itachi was struggling to actually land a blow on Tobi due to his intangibility and constantly throwing mines at him until Tobi just vanished. Itachi looked toward Kakashi and the rest and he knew what was coming.

Tobi appeared with a mine right in front of Kakashi just before his Chidori hit Kisame, causing an explosion that sent all three jounin flying. Kisame and Tobi reappeared afterwards just as Asuma began to stir. Kisame brought up his sword and Itachi began making his way to save Asuma.

"Dynamic Entry!" a voice Itachi knew well- thanks to Dairuko- called out making Kisame look up just in time to have a foot hit him square in the face, not even cheek just full face sending him flying.

"Gai-san." Itachi said as he arrived.

"No need to thank me, it's all in a days workout." Gai said giving a thumbs up.

"Why you little..." Kisame snarled.

"Kisame, give up. More shinobi will come and you **will** be outmatched so come quietly and tell us why you are here." Itachi said trying to settle this without any unnecessary deaths.

"Sorry, Uchiha I'm afraid we can't do that. Tobi, come we're leaving."

"Buh-bye now." Tobi sang while waving as he and Kisame disappeared. Itachi and Gai were thinking how they could've disappeared without any smoke or the like but Kakashi's cries brought them back to earth.

"He needs medical attention." Kurenai said and Gai picked him up and made their way to the hospital, the other three shortly followed.

"None of your injuries are too bad, you all need some bed rest. Give or take 2 to 3 days." the doctor told Itachi, Kurenai and Asuma.

"What about Kakashi?" Kurenai asked.

"If I'm to be honest, it's bad. I'm surprised he still has an arm."

"I see. Thank you doctor." Itachi dismissed the doctor.

"Who were those guys?" Asuma asked.

"I have a theory, but I will need to speak to my sensei to get confirmation..." Itachi trailed off.

"What's wrong, Itachi?" Kurenai asked sensing something amiss with the Uchiha.

"Nothing really, it's just that... when I was fighting Tobi I saw..." Itachi hesitated.

"What is it?" Asuma asked.

"He... his power was interesting, like nothing I've seen before." Itachi said slowly.

"A Kekkei Genkai?" Gai asked.

"It's possible."

"Either way we need to find those two." Asuma began "Itachi you and Gai will go search the closest villages; Kurenai and I will stay back and alert everyone about black cloaks and red clouds. If they show up here again the whole of Konoha's shinobi will be waiting for them, not to mention two of our best shinobi searching for them." Asuma gave the orders to which Itachi and Gai nodded and left. Itachi couldn't help but feel uneasiness settle in his mind as he thought of his fight with Tobi and what he saw. '_Why were they here? What were they after?' _he pondered, his thoughts suddenly straying to Natsuki and her 'kidnapper'. _'So soon after the attack on the village too'._

_"_Gai-san" Itachi said.

"Hai?"

"I'm going to make a quick detour before we leave, I'll meet you at the gate." he said.

"I see, then I'm off." Gai responded and picked up the pace. Itachi slowed to a stop outside the hospital. He had a few arrangements to make before he left. The sooner they found and detained those black cloaks, the better.

* * *

Naruto was left in the room while Jiraiya went to do research and Dairuko went to get some air.

"Stupid meditating... what kind of training is this anyway." He mumbled to himself.

Then there was a knock on the door.


	8. Dick move

**Dick Move**

Naruto answered the door and was shocked by what he saw.

"Dairuko?!" Naruto exclaimed in shock as he looked over the two attractive girls on Dairuko's arms.

"Well... yeah who'd you expect?" Dairuko said while one of the girls began unzipping his jounin jacket.

"H-how? You were gone for 5 minutes."

"How what? Make sense man." Dairuko signalled for the girls to go wait for him inside while he dealt with Naruto.

"How'd you get those two in 5 minutes?"

"Oh. Well they were 2 minutes away so in actual fact I got them in 1 minute..." Dairuko trailed off in thought when he saw one of those girls' arms throw out her bra and a huge grin appeared on his face. Wondering what he saw Naruto was about to turn his head when Dairuko stopped him. "You need to leave right now."

"No way, I'm training, you should leave."

"You're meditating. It's best to meditate outside, trust me."

"No."

"My moral code does not allow you to be present while I do what I'm going to do to those women."

"Make me." Naruto folded his arms.

"Ok." Dairuko grabbed Naruto by the scruff of his collar, picked him up, opened a window and dropped him out. Dairuko then turned his attention back to the women who were beckoning him in a very seductive way. "Now where were we?" Dairuko smirked as he laid his jounin jacket down gently to avoid any damage to the room.

Dairuko was about to make his way into the room when there was a knock on the door.

"Oh come on!" he made his way to the door _'If this is Naruto I'm going to knock him out _then_ throw him out the window.'_ Dairuko thought as he opened the door. All he saw was a glimpse of a shark man before he was sent flying across the room by a straight kick.

"Why did you do that, senpai?" Tobi asked.

"He bumped into me earlier. Damn stupid idiot." Kisame said.

"But we're after the Nine-Tails."

"OK not gonna lie. Dick move guys... dick move." Dairuko said as he stood up.

"Tell us where the Jinchuriki is and I promise not to kill you." Kisame said and Dairuko laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"What's funny is that you actually think I'm scared of your compensating sword and lollipop-faced boyfriend."

"Why you little..."

"Sorry, Sharky but unlike you... I ain't little." Dairuko smirked with an air of confidence that was driving Kisame insane.

"His name isn't Sharky it's Kisame, and I'm Tobi and you are a bad boy."

"Oh I'm the worst, just ask the girls in my room, however I cannot just give you Naruto."

"Then you can die." Kisame drew his sword.

"Ugly dies first you know that right?" Dairuko said before pulling an iron pipe from the wall causing water to explode out of it.

Dairuko took his stance and motioned for Kisame to come at him before the two ran toward each other. Dairuko dodged Kisame's sword swipes until he saw an opening. He ducked and brought the pipe down vertically and hit Kisame on the head, it wasn't a strong hit or even meant to do damage it was just to get under Kisame's skin and cause him to make mistakes instead, it made him more aggressive, his swings were stronger, more wide and faster. Dairuko realised he was sandwiched between Kisame and Tobi so he went on the offensive kicking Kisame's shin trying to hit Tobi with the pipe but it just went through him. Dairuko didn't have time to worry about that though he had to continue with his combination or else Kisame would get the upper hand. He then did a thrust attack with the pipe knocking Kisame onto his back.

Dairuko attempted to punch Tobi but he just phased through Tobi.

"Okay, now **that** is a cool jutsu. How do you do that?" Dairuko asked.

"Shhhhh it's a secret." Tobi said.

"Man, being untouchable must feel good huh?"

"Tobi can be touched."

"I doubt that."

"I'll prove it." Tobi said and allowed Dairuko to put his arm around the masked Akatsuki member's shoulders.

"I like you, Tobi."

"Gee I like you to uhm..."

"Dairuko."

"TOBI, stop talking with the enemy!" Kisame yelled.

"Correction I'm not _the _enemy I'm _your _enemy I got nothing against my man Tobi here."

"See, senpai perfectly fi-" Tobi was cut off by Dairuko punching him through the walls.

"Sorry about that Tobi, I really do like but you're **his** partner so yeah." Dairuko turned to Kisame "Now, shall we continue?"

Kisame charged at Dairuko who brought up his pipe in defence but to no avail as Kisame's attack cut the pipe in two. He took advantage of the moment and almost bisected Dairuko who just managed to escape but had a long cut across his stomach.

"I really liked that shirt." Dairuko growled, finally noticing that he wasn't wearing his weighted jacket. "Oh man I've been fighting so slow and I didn't even know it."

Dairuko shifted his chakra into his legs to increase his speed and in a second he was behind Kisame. "Over here, ugly." and before Kisame could react Dairuko punched him in the face knocking Kisame across the hall. "What's the matter? Can't keep up?"

"Water Style: Water Shark Bomb jutsu." Kisame exclaimed and three water sharks 'swam' through the air toward Dairuko. For an average ninja the enclosed space would pose a problem but Dairuko wasn't your average ninja. He ran towards the water sharks which seemed to be moving in slow motion to him, and he was able to time his movements as he ran across the wall onto the ceiling before coming down with an axe kick that Kisame just narrowly dodged. He then countered with his sword that Dairuko managed to catch but as Dairuko was holding it he could feel his chakra being drained at this time the bandaged sword began to be not-so-bandaged anymore as it almost impaled Dairuko's hands.

Dairuko released his grip on the sword and looked at his hands that were covered in blood. Kisame took another swing at him but Dairuko evaded it by jumping back, then he just stood up straight and side stepped which confused Kisame because he didn't attack. The next thing he knew the hall began to look like the insides of something.

"You know the drill, Dairuko don't move." Jiraiya said.

"What is this?!" Kisame demanded.

"Usually I would tell you the name of my jutsu and then explain how it works but I'm pressed for time." Big, fat, pink tentacles came at Kisame who tried to out run them but they just kept coming even as he sliced those too close, and it seemed as though he wouldn't escape when out of nowhere -literally out of nowhere- Tobi reappeared and phased both of them through a wall to escape.

"Well shit." Dairuko said "I was wondering when he'd come back into the fray."

"What're they after?"

"Him." Dairuko pointed at Naruto.

"Me?" Naruto gave a confused look "Why me?"

"Because you're a jinchuriki."

"Why do they want jinchuriki's I wonder." Jiraiya mused.

"You can ponder that... I need to wash my hands." Dairuko went back into their room and washed his hands then bandaged them up. He walked out to see the two girls he had brought with him... all over Jiraiya. "You old bastard."

"Hey don't hate the player."

Dairuko felt a shift in the wind that probably only he would notice because he'd become quite familiar with the technique that causes it. As a result, Dairuko crouched down and Jiraiya cast his student a sideways glance then looked up in time to see a foot just before it collided with his face; Itachi soon followed.

"Dynamic Entry!" Gai stood there not paying attention to who he hit, just to the fact that Dairuko had dodged it "Good job, Dairuko. I see the time away from your training with me hasn't made you soft or slow."

"Of course not! I'm not a slacker like you, I seem to recall that before I left I could just barely dodge that now I sensed it well before time."

"That's because I needed to test you at the lowest level. I promise next time will be much harder and faster."

"Well then I look forward to a real challenge." Dairuko said at which time the two girls realised Jiraiya was out-cold and they moved toward the man who did it... Gai. Dairuko and Naruto both dropped their jaws in shock that Might Gai has stolen two girls from Dairuko and Jiraiya and still rejected them saying something about training and youth and other 'Gai' stuff.

"Are you all okay?" Itachi asked.

"I'm fine." Naruto replied.

"Nothing that won't heal." Dairuko replied.

"Only my pride isn't okay." Jiraiya groaned, coming to. "Itachi, search the area for them. I doubt they got far."

"Alright." Itachi said before turning into crows and flying out the window and in different directions. While he was gone, Jiraiya explained to Gai what the two were after. Dairuko then turned to Jiraiya and asked,

"Did you find out where Tsunade is?"

"Yeah she was headed to another village, about a week's journey from here."

"Is that good news?"

"Yes she only left two days ago."

"Then we can still catch her before she gets there if we hurry."

"No sign of them." Itachi said as he reappeared.

"That's impossible! It wasn't even three minutes ago; how could they have-" Jiraiya was cut off by Itachi.

"I don't know."

"How about we ponder this while on the road because eventually the inn is going to realise I caused this damage and I'd hate to have sensei pay for it." Dairuko said.

"So why don't you pay, Dairuko?" Jiraiya asked.

"You're the sensei here you need to take responsibility for your students man." Dairuko's last sentence made Jiraiya think of all the times he had to pay Dairuko just because Dairuko had a good persuasion face.

"Alright pack your things we're leaving."

"But we didn't even eat yet." Naruto objected.

"We can eat on the road let's go." Jiraiya's voice indicated that this wasn't a discussion.

"Sensei." Itachi said.

"Yes?"

"I need to speak with you about the attackers."

"Alright." Jiraiya replied and they stepped out of ear shot.

"Those men attacked the Leaf before coming here."

"How bad are the damages? Any casualties?"

"Only Kakashi was badly injured but there was no structural damage."

"That's good... is that all?"

"No."

"Oh?"

"The masked one... he has a Sharingan."

"What?! You're telling me that there's another Uchiha out there?"

"Or someone whose stolen a Sharingan."

"When we get back from this I will look into it personally and I'll keep my ear to the ground."

"Thank you, sensei."

"We'd better go report our findings." Itachi said as they returned to where the others were. He and Gai began to walk away when Dairuko called him back, he sent Gai ahead and turned back to Dairuko.

"Why are you here?" Dairuko asked.

"What do you me-"

"Why are you not with Natsuki? I told you to stay with her."

"Dairuko, I was given this mission."

"And what about my sister?" Dairuko was beginning to raise his voice.

"She's safe. I made sure of it." Itachi said still keeping his cool "You need to trust me, Dairuko."

"I trust you, I don't trust anyone else."

"I trust them so trust my judgement."

"Bah."

"I seem to recall that one of your most trusted 'friends' is a thief whose almost gotten us killed on more than one occasion."

"Hey Yuu has given us mountains of useful information, saved our lives on more than one occasion and she's given a lot of good, late-night adventures... if you know what I mean." Itachi smiled to himself at Dairuko's defence.

"You are a man-whore."

"You know it." Dairuko smirked.

"Unfortunately I do." Itachi smirked.

"Itachi, you look after her now."

"I will. You need to worry about yourself."

"Hey it's me we're talking about."

"Exactly. It's you."

"That's a bit low don't you think?"

"No... be careful, Dairuko."

"I will, _mom_." both of them gave a slight chuckle before parting ways.


	9. Memories

**Memories**

Itachi and Gai returned to Konoha to give their report and both then headed to the hospital.

"Gai-san." Itachi said.

"Yes, Itachi?" Gai replied.

"Why are you going to the hospital?"

"To visit one of my students, he got pretty banged up at the Chuunin exams, probably would've been killed if I hadn't intervened."

"You must care for him a lot."

"I do, he is... my taisetsuna student."

"I know how you feel, maybe not the student-sensei bond but one of my teammates is also hurt badly."

"Well I'm sorry about that, Itachi... whenever you have a bond with someone it's important to keep it until the end."

"That's... unlike you to say something like that."

"I have my bonds... my students, my comrades and Kakashi; my eternal rival."

"Of course."

"What bonds do you have?"

"My team, that's enough for me."

"Itachi, teams aren't invincible you know. You should form bonds with people who give you a reason to want to come home after a mission."

"Alright this is very unlike you, Gai-san."

"I may be one of the most Hot-Blooded shinobi to date but I also understand what it means to be a human and not just a shinobi."

"I see."

"Well this my stop goodbye, Itachi send my regards to your teammate."

"I will do that." Gai walked into the room where his student was.

Itachi continued further up until he reached Natsuki's room where he found Ayame who got a fright when Itachi entered the room.

"H-hello, Itachi-kun." Ayame said nervously.

"Hello, Ayame-chan." Itachi said indifferently.

"Ano... I was just leaving."

"No you weren't. Please don't let me interrupt you. I have some issues that require some thought." Itachi then sat on a chair and closed his eyes and folded his arms. Ayame stared at him for five minutes straight when he spoke up and gave her another fright. "Do you want to say something?"

"N-no." she said. Itachi then stared at her thinking on what he should say next while Ayame just found things to fiddle with, afraid that if she returned his stare her head would explode. "Can you stop staring?" she said, almost inaudible but Itachi heard.

"Sorry, force of habit." Itachi then turned to Natsuki when Ayame covered Natsuki's face.

"Don't stare at her, you might kill her!"

"What do you mean?"

"Your stare, its a constant look of 'I can kill you just by staring at you.'

"I'm sorry it's a force of habit... and if I recall correctly, you were staring at me."

"Maybe I was maybe I wasn't."

"You were."

"OK, so I was, its only because this is the first time we're alone so I feel awkward."

"I have that affect on women." Itachi smirked making Ayame laugh.

"Sounds like something Dairuko would say."

"I know, Dairuko's personality makes him more approachable."

"So you're acting like Dairuko to make me feel comfortable?"

"Maybe I am or maybe I'm just like him."

"Now that's a scary thought... Uchiha Itachi flirting with girls left and right."

"Many girls would love that."

"Ok you can go back to normal, I prefer standard, intimidating Itachi as compared to this."

"So be it."

"Well I have to go now, Itachi-kun my lunch break is almost up."

"Goodbye."

"Seeya." Ayame was at the door when Gai's words came to Itachi's head.

"Ayame."

"Nani?"

"Would you like to get some drinks with me sometime... purely friendly no hidden objectives?"

"Uhm... sure just stop by the shop whenever you want the drinks." Ayame replied with a smile and left _'I wonder if he is actually coming on to me... either way I have bragging rights over my friends.'_ Ayame snickered at the thought.

Itachi sat by Natsuki's side and moved a strand of hair from her face then smiled at her.

"Natsuki... I'm not exactly sure how to talk to an unconscious person... but here goes," Itachi took a deep breathe "today the village was attacked by two ninjas Hoshigaki Kisame and a masked man named Tobi. Kisame is a obvious threat but he's not the one I'm worried about, that Tobi however he has a Sharingan and his jutsu... everything I threw at him just went through him... literally. I'm not sure whether or not I want Tobi to be an Uchiha." Itachi sighed "As if dealing with those two wasn't enough, the village elders are giving me a headache talking about damage control, future missions and politics in general. Natsuki, I apologise for burdening you with my problems in your current state...I will be back soon." Itachi said as he left the room.

* * *

Dairuko, Jiraiya and Naruto continued on their journey until they got to a crossroads; both of which lead to their destination, one was just shorter than the other.

"Ok, Dairuko you and-" Jiraiya began.

"No." Dairuko interrupted his sensei.

"What?"

"I'm not taking Naruto with me."

"Well it isn't really-"

"Naruto is your student not mine so he's your responsibility." Dairuko said and walked away, taking the left path.

"Come on, Naruto, we can't be late."

"Right! I'm on my way." Naruto said following Jiraiya.

_Flashback_

_Natsuki awoke to find herself in her younger body in Konoha's park surrounded by children playing with one another until one of the older boys noticed Natsuki._

_"Look it's Natsuki the cry-baby weakling." he teased her._

_"You are pathetic, not worthy of being anyone's student. I don't even know why anyone would train you; you're a waste of time." Another boy said._

_Natsuki ran and ran but their words echoed and no matter how far she ran she could still hear their voices. Weak. Pathetic. A waste._

_"I'm not weak!" Natsuki stopped running then grabbed a rock the size of her fist; went back to the boys and as one of them opened their mouths to talk she slammed that rock on the side of said boy's face, knocking some teeth out of his mouth. Another boy tried to grab her and she hit him with the rock in the mouth. A third one came toward her; she ducked down and with that rock hit him in the unmentionables._

_"Now who's weak, you bastards!"_

_Natsuki found herself at home being scolded by her parents for attacking the three boys._

_"Natsuki, what were you thinking?!" her father exclaimed. "You could've seriously hurt them!"_

_"They deserved what they got." Dairuko said, entering the room._

_"Dairuko, stay out of this." their mother said._

_"NO! They had it coming. I saw what they did to Natsuki!" Dairuko's voice was getting a bit loud._

_"Dairuko shut up... I don't need your help!" Natsuki screamed at him._

_"But, Natsuki I-"_

_"You're always there fighting my battles for me. How am I supposed to become a powerful ninja or even be able to protect myself with you constantly treating me like a porcelain doll!"_

_"I just wanted to help you."_

_"Well stop it, I can fight my own battles!" and Natsuki stormed off. Dairuko followed her, their parents were in shock at how the two usually close siblings just had a shout out._

_"Natsuki!" Dairuko called out._

_"What?!" Natsuki exclaimed._

_"I can't believe that actually worked."_

_"I know, me neither." the two both gave each other devious smiles._

_Later that night the two lay awake, contemplating the consequences of Natsuki's actions._

_"Natsuki, you were serious about me fighting your battles for you weren't you?" Dairuko asked which caused a long silence from Natsuki. "Just because I'm on the top bunk doesn't mean I can't tell when you're awake."_

_"...Yes I was serious."_

_"...I'm sorry."_

_"No you're not. You'd do it all again in a heartbeat."_

_"Yeah I would... c'mon you're my sister, doesn't matter who's older- a man always protects those he loves."_

_"Oh shucks, Baby Brother I knew you cared," she said sarcastically "but just because you're taller than me doesn't mean you need to protect me from everything." Dairuko then hung his head over the bed and looked at Natsuki and she did the same._

_"Natsuki, let me just protect you one last time... please, the boys are gonna come back with a vengeance. Let me take the heat, I'll say I used transformation jutsu."_

_"No, Dairuko they started this and I intend to finish this." Dairuko jumped off the bed and knelt next to Natsuki, who in turn sat up._

_"Natsuki, if I can't take the heat can I at least back you up if they outnumber you?"_

_"I can't ask you to do that, Dairuko."_

_"You're not asking, I'm asking _you_ to let _me_ do this."_

_A pause._

_"Alright, Dairuko,"_

_"But... if we are outnumbered?"_

_"Don't worry about that." with that, Dairuko climbed into bed, ignored Natsuki asking him what he meant and slept._

_The next day those boys were waiting in the park for Natsuki. It was almost movie-like when she approached to what was a certain beating, but she didn't flinch, not in the slightest. She stopped in front of them, a good distance between them when more boys showed up wearing Konoha headbands._

_"Betcha didn't think I would bring friends did ya'?" the first boy said with a smug look on his face._

_"I wish I had thought of that," Natsuki said and Dairuko appeared then stood next to her. "Oh wait, I did."_

_"That was a nice touch." Dairuko whispered to his sister._

_"I thought so." she whispered back._

_"You think your baby brother is enough to take us on?" a second boy said._

_"I'm more than enough for you bozos."_

_"Prove it chu-" One of the Genin boys said but Dairuko threw a stone that hit him in the stomach._

_"Shut up and let's get this over with ." Dairuko said and both he and Natsuki charged into the group of boys. Natsuki did a baseball slide between one's legs and when he looked up, Dairuko was there with his fist, finding it's mark on the boy's face. That's when another boy bigger than Dairuko appeared to attack him when Natsuki showed up doing a powerful dropkick on the boy knocking him into Dairuko's tackle before they were surrounded._

_"Well, that was quick." Dairuko said looking around._

_"Well, what did you expect when you just attacked without making a plan?" Natsuki said._

_"Planning was going to take too long and it's almost time for lunch when we get back home."_

_"You're an idiot."_

_"Why you little -" Dairuko grabbed Natsuki by the wrist and swung her in a full 360 turn kicking and knocking down all the boys before splitting up left and right. Most of the boys went after Natsuki while the bigger ones went after Dairuko._

_Natsuki ran pass and grabbed the swing before throwing it into one of the boys faces, then doing a roundhouse kick on the closest one before she got punched in the face and turned into a log. While the boys looked for her, Natsuki jumped out of a tree and landed a diving kick on one of their backs then two more came at her front and back, she in turn kicked the one in front bringing him to one knee as she pulled back her fist she elbowed the one behind her; while they were both reeling Natsuki punched the one on his knee and kicked the one behind knocking both of them away._

_Meanwhile Dairuko had to deal with the bigger ones. They didn't chase him far because Dairuko isn't one to run away instead, he stopped dead in his tracks and tackled one of them to the ground then did a rising uppercut to another before the third boy used Stone Fist jutsu to cover half his arms in stone and punched Dairuko in the face. Dairuko was rocked then the boy delivered an uppercut that knocked him off the ground and onto the nearby bench in such a way it looked like he was sitting on it. Thinking Dairuko was knocked out, he left to go deal with Natsuki who was becoming overwhelmed that's when Dairuko stood up with a piece of wood he tore off the bench and hit the boy in the back with it but he turned into smoke._

_"EH!?" Dairuko said before he was caught in a stone prison._

_"It's a Shadow Clone stupid even Academy level shinobi know that... or perhaps you're not a shinobi." he said and turned toward Natsuki who was outmatched at this point "They don't need me so I can focus on you." then he turned and punched Dairuko in the face._

_Natsuki was punched to the ground then they all began kicking her repeatedly, near to unconsciousness before a silhouette of someone caused the boys to stop._

_"Who the hell are you?!" one of them asked._

_"Uchiha." he_ _didn't give his first name but just his last name made them question why he was here. "Leave the two of them alone or I will make you leave." he then flashed his Sharingan and most of them ran away except for one._

_"I always wanted to fight an Uchiha." the boy who had beat up Dairuko said._

_"You have a fight waiting right behind you." the Uchiha signaled him to look behind him which he did just in time to see Dairuko break free of his prison._

_"Impossi-" he said before Dairuko jabbed him in the throat then delivered a powerful haymaker sending the boy flying through the air and, once he sat up he began coughing and coughing out teeth._

_"Mess with anyone again and I promise you'll be swallowing a lot more than your teeth." Dairuko said as the boy ran away then he turned toward the Uchiha. "You're late Itachi... what gives?"_

_"I had to finish my homework." Itachi shrugged._

_Natsuki slowly stood up and limped toward the two boys._

_"Who's this?" she asked._

_"I am Uch-" Itachi was interrupted by Dairuko putting his arm around him._

_"Natsuki, this is Itachi. Itachi, this Natsuki." Dairuko said "I'm his best friend."_

_"You're my_ friend_."_

_"_Best_ friend." _

_Itachi sighed in defeat. "Are you alright Natsuki? Itachi asked._

_"Yeah you took quite a beating." Dairuko added._

_"Says the one who was hit in the face by stone fists."_

_"Hey but look all I got are a few cuts."_

_"Listen I'm fine."_

_"Come, you two need to at least clean up before going home. My house isn't far, you can wash up there then go home."_

_"I don't think-" Natsuki was interrupted by none other than Dairuko._

_"We'd love to."_

_"BAKA!" Natsuki screamed and punched Dairuko on the back of the head before covering up her eye which was swollen._

_"Hey, one of them dropped their headband." Dairuko said picking it up then Itachi grabbed it "Hey!"_

_"Natsuki, come here." Itachi said and Natsuki came toward him. He then place the headband over her eye and tied it so it wouldn't slip._

_"Thank you."_

_"You're welcome." and the three children walked through the village toward the Uchiha residence._

_Meanwhile Kakashi- returning from a mission- spotted Natsuki on her way to the Uchiha residence._

_"Headband over the eye... did I start something?" Kakashi said to himself._

_End of Flashback_

_'I consider that the first time we all met officially, even though Itachi and I met only two weeks prior while training.'_ Dairuko thought as he reflected on his relationship with his team and how it all began "Well now is not the time to get nostalgic, I have a mission to complete."


	10. Tsunade

**Tsunade**

Orochimaru and Kabuto had found the third Sannin and were in the middle of trying to convince her to aid them by promising her the resurrection of all of the loved ones she has lost throughout her life. They had brought Ren along as an observer to keep them posted on whether Tsunade flees or talks to anyone about Orochimaru and, after Ren's failure to retrieve Natsuki, this was the mission that would be his redemption, not that he actually cared.

_'I can't believe I'm stuck babysitting this old hag until she decides to help Orochimaru all because Dairuko interfered with my plans.'_ Ren thought to himself. "Dairuko." he spat _'all because of him I have pretend like I'm actually grateful for this chance to redeem myself... this could still work in my favour if I play my cards right.'_

"I can return to you the two things you want the most, Tsunade." Orochimaru stated.

"No you can't... they're dead. Leave them in peace." Tsunade replied.

"What if I told you they didn't die? Instead they've been living healthy lives."

Tsunade grabbed Orochimaru by the throat.

"You're lying!"

"Orochimaru-sama!" Kabuto exclaimed but was waved off by Orochimaru.

"I'm the only person alive who knows where they are, Tsunade... kill me and you lose them, they might walk pass you and you wouldn't even know it."

Tsunade tightened her grip around his throat then released him.

"Why should I believe you?"

"You already released me so you know why... I'll give you some time to think my offer over." Orochimaru said then he and Kabuto left and soon after Tsunade did the same.

_'Well that was exciting... for a negotiation... maybe there'll be some excitement after all but nonetheless I'll have to keep an eye on her while remaining unseen.'_ Ren thought before following Tsunade.

"Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto said.

"Yes, Kabuto?" Orochimaru replied.

"Who were you talking about? I mean from what I've gathered the two most important people to Tsunade are dead."

"Ah, Kabuto." Orochimaru sighed. "What I hold over Tsunade's head is privileged information. Perhaps when this is done I will tell you."

"Hai." and the two continued on their way.

* * *

"Tsunade-sama." Shizune said.

"Yes?" Tsunade replied.

"What was Orochimaru talking about back there?"

"It's nothing, Shizune."

"It's not nothing if you're actually considering healing him in exchange for it."

"I'll tell you once we get back to the room."

"Ok." They went to their room where Tsunade explained her dilemma to Shizune who listened intently.

"...and that's how it happened." Tsunade finished off.

"Tsunade-sama you're a-" Shizune was cut off.

"Don't say it."

"But you are."

"No, I'm not. If I was we wouldn't be here in some run down motel room with nothing but a moth in my wallet and growing debts."

"Tsunade-sama..." Shizune muttered inaudibly.

"Hell if they had to see me like this do you think they'd be proud of me, willing to run into my arms so we can live happily ever after?" Tsunade was beginning to tear up. "No! They'd be ashamed of me! Ashamed to even acknowledge me... tell me, Shizune is it selfish of me to accept this bargain and forsake Konohagakure all for a chance to see two people who I think I love but haven't spoken to, seen or even held since the day they were born?"

"Tsunade-sama this is one of those times where only you can decide what is right... but please take into consideration that he could be lying about them." a long silence took hold of them.

* * *

Itachi sat by Natsuki's bedside. He hadn't left her side in three days besides getting food or going to shower not even visiting hours being up got him to leave. All he would do is sneak back in, then use genjutsu on some doctors and nurses to leave him be.

"I'm still not sure whether you can hear me or not but for some reason the day we first met came to mind. Particularly after your fight, when I brought you home to clean up," Itachi chuckled "that was a disaster."

_FLASHBACK_

_Itachi guided Dairuko and Natsuki to his house to clean up their faces._

_"Wow your house looks so... normal." Dairuko stated._

_"What did you expect, a mansion?" Itachi asked._

_"Well, yeah I mean you do have your own block."_

_"That doesn't mean-" Itachi was interrupted._

_"Don't waste your breathe, 'Tachi, Dairuko is thick headed."_

_"I know but I'm sure one day I can get him to think before talking."_

_Dairuko then put his arms around Itachi and Natsuki "Are we going inside or what? I've never been to one of these 'Big Clans' homes before. I imagine everything is like shiny and spotless." Natsuki and Itachi both sighed before going inside._

_"Leave your shoes by the door please." Itachi said and the two siblings complied._

_"Itachi, is that you?" a female voice called out._

_"Yes." Itachi replied and a woman with long black hair appeared in the doorway to the kitchen._

_"Itachi could you go-oh my what happened to you?" she came to Natsuki and began looking at her eye._

_"It's nothing-ouch!" Natsuki squealed as the woman undid the headband over Natsuki's eye._

_"Sorry but untying my son's knots requires a lot tugging but the worse is done now." she said._

_"Thank you...I'm Natsuki."_

_"You're quite welcome Natsuki my name is Mikoto." she said with a warm smile. "Itachi can you go to the bathroom and get some disinfectant please."_

_"Right."_

_"And me?" Dairuko said._

_"You're Dairuko right?" she asked._

_"Yeah."_

_"Itachi has talked about you."_

_"Well he should. I'm his best friend."_

_"You're not my-" Itachi started._

_"Best friend forever, my friend."_

_"Wow he really is-" Itachi's mother started._

_"Unbelievably awesome gee, Itachi you are a good friend."_

_"Dairuko would you watch the food for me? And while you're there you can clean the dirt off your face." Dairuko gave a salute and said "Yes ma'am!"_

_"He sure is hyper."_

_"You don't know the half of it, miss."_

_"Please call me Mikoto." Natsuki nodded "Now let's get you cleaned up."_

* * *

"Hey, Itachi." Ayame greeted.

"Hello, Ayame." Itachi replied.

"Is this a bad time?"

"No I was just telling Natsuki the story of how we met, or rather what happened after we met."

"Oh I enjoy origin stories. Can I listen?"

"I was getting to the important part anyway."

"Oh I have perfect timing then."

* * *

_Dairuko washed his face of dirt and began watching the food 'She said about 20 minutes on low... so if I put it on high then that should shorten the time by half at least.' Dairuko then set the oven to the highest setting and waited. 'I should be a chef at this rate.' he thought, chuffed with himself._

_"Itachi, could you go get some milk from the shop please?"_

_"Ok." Itachi then grabbed some money and went downstairs. "You ok in there, Dairuko?" he called out._

_"Yeah don't worry about me the food will be ready in a heartbeat."_

_"So, Natsuki what exactly happened to you?" Mikoto said as she cleaned Natsuki's face._

_"Well..." she begun reluctantly,"the short version is that I was being bullied and I had finally had enough so beat I them up yesterday but today they brought their older brothers for me and Dairuko then there was a big fight and Itachi showed up and scared them and now we're here." Natsuki said, out of breathe._

_"I see... so who is Dairuko to you?"_

_"He's my brother."_

_"Oh I don't see the resemblance."_

_"Yeah it's what makes us special." Natsuki gave a big smile._

_"Indeed it does." Mikoto giggled but was interrupted "Natsuki, do you smell that?"_

_"It smells like something is burning." they looked at each other before running downstairs to see Dairuko running with a flaming stove straight out the door without his shirt on._

**_One conversation earlier._**

_"Yeah don't worry about me the food will be done in a heartbeat." Dairuko said then turned around to see some smoke coming from the oven. "Whoa!" he exclaimed as he opened the oven door and tried to blow out the still starting fire before running to the sink and opening the tap, chugging handfuls of water at the fire which got larger. 'Think man, think! Wait why am I thinking this instead of saying it out loud? Because you're trying not to get caught. That's true.' a burst of flame that just fell short of Dairuko gave him a fright causing him to knock the tap off. "Oh, Come on!" thinking fast Dairuko tore his shirt off and stuffed it where the water pipe was spouting before putting on Mikoto's mittens, closing the oven door, detaching it from the wall and carrying it out the door._

**_Now_**

_Dairuko ran with the oven across the Uchiha block to the training grounds before throwing it into the water._

_"Whew that was close." Dairuko sighed._

_"Dairuko," a voice said that froze Dairuko in place "what happened?"_

_"Heeeeeey, Itachi, uhm you know how you always complain about your oven that just don't 'oven' right... right?"_

_"I've never once mentioned my oven."_

_"Yeah well it finally went off the deep end and blew up in a burst of flames and it even caused the tap to burst so I took off my shirt and stuffed it in the pipe right then I grabbed your mother's mittens cause the oven was hot and using those mittens I carried it all the way here and dropped it in the water." he finished breathlessly._

_"I... don't even know what to say."_

_"'Thank you for not letting my house be burned to the ground' would be a good start."_

_"You're the one who caused it!" Itachi exclaimed._

_"Listen we can go back and forth on who's fault it was... which I believe is yours."_

_"What? My fault? How could it possibly be my fault? I wasn't even with you."_

_"Exactly. All the greatest crimes were committed when the perpetrator wasn't present, but because I'm your best friend I will not tell on you." Itachi pinched the bridge of his nose at what Dairuko had just said and began to walk back home._

_"Itachi, wait up!" Dairuko called out while carrying the oven._

_"Dairuko please just keep quiet and don't say a word to me."_

_"But, Itachi-"_

_"Not a word."_

_They continued their walk with Dairuko occasionally calling Itachi's name._

_"Itachi."_

_"What is it, Dairuko?"_

_"You forgot the milk." Itachi gave Dairuko the soon-to-be-famous Itachi glare before actually letting Dairuko's words settle in. When they did it was like the last tiny string of Itachi's sanity snapped and he slowly began walking to the shop and Dairuko followed._

_Itachi got the milk and they continued on their way back but were stopped repeatedly by girls and onlookers that stood in their way, literally._

_"Seriously, Itachi what is everyone's problem, girls constantly asking our names and people just stopping?"_

_"I don't know, Dairuko."_

_"Hey you're talking again."_

_"No I've just come to realise that your company is better than this headache I'm getting."_

_"Fair enough." Dairuko then slipped and dropped the oven on some poor man's foot. "Oh I am so sorry mister- Hokage-sama!" Dairuko and Itachi both looked to see the Fourth Hokage's foot trapped under the oven._

_'This cannot be real... how is one person this accident prone? It's impossible.'_

_"I'm so sorry, Hokage-sama."_

_"Go for a walk she said... you need fresh air she said." Minato muttered to himself before realising a child is carrying an oven with no visible signs of struggle. 'Don't see that everyday.'_

_"So sorry, Hokage-sama." Dairuko said for the umpteenth time._

_"Dairuko, let's go before you cause anymore trouble."_

_"I agree."_

* * *

"Wait! Dairuko broke the Fourth Hokage's foot?" Ayame said.

"Not broke just hurt it... very badly." Itachi replied.

"No way, you're kidding right?"

"I wish I was but every word is true. When we got back my mother and Natsuki had taken care of the water pipe and Dairuko and I had to clean up the rest; she even told me next time I bring my friends over, she will prepare a picnic."

"Wow. How can one person do all that?"

"I've asked myself that question everyday and until now my best answer has been because he's Dairuko."

"That sounds fair."

"But he's a good man."

"What's with you and Natsuki? Are you two an item or what?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I see how you look at Natsuki when no one's looking you sneaky peek you. I see how your eyes travel her body imagining if it was your hands caressing her and not just your eyes and questioning if she'll ever let you touch her in such a way;" Ayame stood up and began walking around."I see the longing you have to make her yours. It's almost cute but sad as well to have all that passion building up inside you."

"Amusing that you think that."

"It's amusing that you think you can deny it, but deep down, Itachi you are just as big a pervert as Dairuko. The only difference is, Dairuko is open about it."

"I object to that. Dairuko and I are not the same in that sense."

"Aha... tell me then where is Natsuki's birth mark?"

"I refuse to answer that."

"Why? You know where it is but you're too ashamed to admit it. You're the 'Great Uchiha Itachi' whose looked at Natsuki's breasts." Ayame gave a know-it-all smile.

"Why are you questioning me... or are just trying to convince yourself that Natsuki and I have something?"

"I look out for my friend's well-being."

"So we're friends now?"

"Not you; you idiot. Natsuki." Ayame looked at Natsuki "You make her happy and until such time she finds someone who makes her happier **you** are her boyfriend. Do you understand?"

"I don't think you understand how complicated-" Itachi was interrupted by Ayame turning toward him like an ice-queen.

"I said do you understand?" her glare hit Itachi like a giant arrow through the chest.

"Yes." he replied.

"Good... oh man my lunch break is over, I better go. Seeya tomorrow too, Itachi." Ayame happily left the room.

"You have strange friends, Natsuki." Itachi said as he leaned back into his chair.

"I heard that." Ayame called out.


	11. Dairuko's arrival

**Dairuko's arrival**

Dairuko had finally arrived in the village where Tsunade was last seen. It should've taken him a week but time wasn't a luxury he could afford. When he arrived it wasn't long before he found Jiraiya and Naruto, who were checking into an inn.

"Alright, Naruto we still have a couple days before Dairuko arrives, should be enough time to convince Tsunade to come with us." Jiraiya said.

"So what if Pervy Junior shows up?" Naruto said nonchalantly.

"You don't know how Dairuko gets when things involve his sister. He was almost ready to kill Itachi once for hurting Natsuki."

"Whoa, if Pervy Junior can kill Itachi, how strong is he?"

"Stronger than you could imagine." Dairuko stated causing both Jiraiya and Naruto to jump.

"How long have you been there?" Jiraiya asked.

"Long enough... Where's this Tsunade?"

"Dairuko, I don't think you should-"

"Take my bags to my room please." Dairuko told the man at the desk and someone promptly came to fetch the bags.

"Dairuko, are you even listening?"

"Honestly, no... later." Dairuko ran out leaving Jiraiya in the dust and worrying because Dairuko won't accept no for answer right now, and Tsunade is stubborn as hell.

"Ero-sennin, the last room was just taken." Naruto stated.

"Eh? B-but how? We were right here about to take it."

"Yes, well you didn't _take_ anything. Instead you began talking and that young man showed up took it." the clerk said.

"What young man?"

"The man that just left."

"Dairuko." Jiraiya muttered.

* * *

Tsunade had decided to get some fresh air to hopefully clear her mind so she would be able to make the right choice when the time comes. She sat there looking at the cursed necklace she wore and remembered the amount of pain it had brought her, when she heard someone call her.

"Oi, Tsunade right?" the voice called out. She looked around but found no one in sight.

"Up here."

Tsunade looked up to see a young man standing upside down on a tree branch, opposite to where she sat.

"Do I owe you money?" she asked and he laughed.

"Don't think so... no, you don't. If you did, I'd remember you."

"Then who are you?"

"My name is Dairuko." he said as he hopped down and walked around to sit with Tsunade.

"What do you want?"

"So many questions... I'm here to bring you to Konoha."

"So you're with Jiraiya and the little brat who's trying to master the Rasengan in a week."

"Whoa, master what in a week? 'Cause you sounded like you said the Rasengan."

"You heard correct."

"Wow! That'll be a new record."

"You actually believe he can do it?"

"Well yeah... sure he's an idiot, but that's why I pull for him. He's too stupid to know when he's outmatched so he'd keep trying until he does it."

"Ignorance is a bliss then, eh?"

"Totally."

"Why should I go back to Konoha and become the Fifth Hokage?"

"I don't particularly care whether or not you become or choose to become the Fifth. I'm here to ask for your help."

"Oh?"

"My sister is going to die without your help."

"How is that my concern?"

"Because you of all people know what it's like to lose someone close to you."

"And that makes you think that I'll just gladly go back to Konoha and heal your sister."

Dairuko sighed "You're right, and I understand why you wouldn't return to Konoha -so many fond memories of those you loved and yet just the fact that they died erases all those good times- believe me, Tsunade-sama I know what it's like to try your best and not be able to save the one you love or constantly think that if you were there, then they'd still be alive."

"Then I guess we both need drinks." without any protest, Dairuko followed Tsunade to the closest bar and got wasted.

"...and that is why I am no longer allowed in the Stone Village."

"I'm almost willing to say you're more perverted than Jiraiya... I mean, sleeping with the Tsuchikage's granddaughter?"

"I reject that statement, he'd have done the same thing if he was offered the same deal I was."

"True enough... you have some of the most interesting stories. You should write about them sometime."

"Maybe... but you beating up Naruto with just your index finger? Classic! Only wish I could've seen it."

"Tell me about your sister, Dairuko."

"My sister? Oh, my sister... Jellybean. Our parents gave her that nickname because of her sweet-tooth especially for jellybeans. She's older than me by about two hours. She's smart, powerful, funny and beautiful... just don't tell her I said that, it'll go straight to her head." Dairuko pointed to his chest.

"She sounds lovely."

"She's the best, despite her evil stares... and evil moments. She has a heart of gold." Dairuko pointed to his head.

"I look forward to meeting her."

"Say what now?"

"I... will help your sister, but I'm not becoming Hokage."

"That wasn't my mission that was Jiraiya's." the two of them laughed and continued to drink until Dairuko passed out.

The next morning Dairuko woke up on the bar counter with a really bad headache and his bill from the previous night. Dairuko stared at the bill until his eyes saw clearly again.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?" Dairuko screamed at the amount he owed. It was so high that his headache disappeared.

After paying the bartender the full amount, it had left him light in the wallet but full of determination to find Tsunade again.

"Sonuva goddamn bitch. She left me with the full bill didn't even pay for what she drank... and also left me in the goddamn bar! Who does that? I mean, she's super strong right? So she should have been able to carry me somewhere instead of just leaving me there." Dairuko continued to mutter to himself when he heard a rumbling in the distance almost like when he punches the ground... _'That doesn't sound good.'_ Dairuko thought as he ran towards the sound.

* * *

Ayame walked to the hospital expecting to see her new friend Itachi with Natsuki again, as he had been for the last couple days without fail, but instead she walked in to the room only to see Natsuki there alone, and sleeping still.

_'I wonder where Itachi is?'_ Ayame thought.

"What's up Ayame-san?" Itachi greeted with an uncharacteristic smile on his face.

"I'm fine Itachi-kun and what about you? Seeing as you're all smiles today." Ayame said a bit suspicious.

"What? I can't be happy?"

"Uhm no, that's not it... exactly."

"Ayame-san?"

"Nani?" Itachi stepped closer to her and took her hand in his. "I-Itachi-kun, what are you doing?"

"Something I should've done a long time ago." he said and pulled her into a hug then pulled out a kunai from his sleeve and was about to stab Ayame in the back but before he could, Ayame bit into his shoulder causing him to scream in pain and release her. "You Bitch!"

Once Ayame was free, she grabbed a chair and held it up, ready to attack if 'Itachi' came any closer to her when the room door opened and two Sound ninja stepped inside. Ayame was surrounded when suddenly the two Sound ninja just fell to the ground and Itachi was standing over their bodies. When 'Itachi' saw the real Itachi he ran toward Natsuki and held the kunai over her.

"I want you think about what you doing right now." Itachi said as he pointed toward his imposter.

"Oh I have th-" the imposter just stopped mid-sentence, a glassy look in his eyes.

"What happened?" Ayame asked.

"I don't need them to look at my eyes to put them under genjutsu."

"Oh."

"How did you know that wasn't me?"

"They _never_ act like you, like, at all."

Suddenly a fourth ninja appeared through the window ready to plunge his kunai into Natsuki's chest when her eyes shot open and she used her cast to deflect the kunai before rolling off the bed and connecting with a right hook and left-backward-swinging-elbow combo, knocking the assailant out the window. She then looked at Itachi and Ayame, shrugged and grinned.

"You miss me?"

Then promptly passed out.


	12. Rematch

**Rematch**

Natsuki's adrenaline rush faded and, with it gone, all the pain she should've felt came crashing down on her, causing her to pass out. Before she could hit the ground though, Itachi caught her then laid her back on the bed while Ayame ran to fetch the doctor.

_'It seems Dairuko's overprotective ways paid off for once.'_ Itachi thought to himself when the doctor walked into the room and ushered him out the door, along with Ayame_ 'Though it seems like she didn't need me at all in the end.'_

"Well that was exciting." Ayame stated.

"You sound like you enjoyed it." Itachi replied.

"I won't go so far as to say that."

"You should've joined the academy."

"Oh no no no... NO! I'm perfectly happy living a boring life with a not-so-boring best friend." Ayame said while Itachi gave a chuckle as they walked down the hall.

"You seem a lot more comfortable around me these last few days, Ayame-san."

"Well that's in large part thanks to you not staring at me so intensely and me not being scared of your stare in the first place." Ayame said triumphantly then silence followed. "Itachi-kun?" she asked. There was still silence and when she turned around she was greeted by Itachi's cold stare causing her to jump back in fear.

"Aha, not scared."

"W-well I wasn't."

"Keep telling yourself that."

"I'm serious."

Itachi just kept quiet as Ayame pleaded her case.

* * *

Dairuko ran through the village towards where the sounds were coming from but, just outside the village gate, Dairuko saw the man responsible for his sister's state.

"Ren." Dairuko spat then charged towards Ren who performed some hand seals that Dairuko didn't recognise, but that didn't stop him as he continued charging forward.

Once in range Dairuko landed a powerful high kick on Ren's cheek, followed by a knee that cracked the ground when his foot left it and connected with Ren's stomach. While Ren was reeling Dairuko hit him with a rising elbow then a straight punch to face but after all those hits Ren didn't even look phased.

"That all you got?" Ren said then struck Dairuko with straight punch in the stomach knocking him back into the village leaving a lot of holes in the ground as a result of Dairuko's body being the equivalent to a skipping stone.

Dairuko was quick to stand but soon dropped to his knees and coughed out blood then Ren showed up some distance behind Dairuko. "Did that hurt? It looked like it hurt... I'll give you time to catch your breathe while I explain this jutsu. It's a very special jutsu that allows me to absorb blunt force and add it to my own strikes... basically your taijutsu and wood style are useless... there's nothing you can throw at me that I can't absorb."

"Bad day for a hangover." Dairuko said as he filled his fists with chakra. Ren laughed and they both ran towards each other. Dairuko shoulder tackled Ren to the ground and continued to rain chakra filled fists down on Ren who simply spat out some blood and kicked Dairuko off into the air.

After Dairuko landed he realised that there are too many people around him so he ran out the village to an open field to his surprise he found Jiraiya, Naruto, Tsunade and a lady who he assumed was Shizune because Tsunade had mentioned her during their drunken discussion.

"Dairuko?" Jiraiya said and before Dairuko could reply a Rashomon wall blocked his view followed by three more, successfully trapping Dairuko.

"Sorry, Dairuko but your fight is with me so don't concern yourself with that." Ren said as he stood on top of one of the walls.

"Then I'll just have to kick your ass first." Dairuko said before leaping toward Ren who did the same and kicked Dairuko into a wall and went to finish him off but Dairuko wasn't completely disoriented, and attempted a wild right hook however, Ren saw this and pinned Dairuko's arm to the wall with his hand and pinned his forearm on Dairuko's throat to hold him in place while lifting him off the ground.

"All this strength, all that talk and-" Ren started but Dairuko interrupted him with a knee to the stomach followed by an onslaught of punches however, they did nothing as Ren released his forearm then slammed Dairuko into the wall again. "Wow, that was it, your last ditch effort to break free were a bunch of weak punches? No wonder Natsuki is dying - 'cause even with her broken, mangled body which should be in your head as you fight the man who put her that way, spurring you on..." Ren continued then pulled out a kunai and stabbed Dairuko in the chest causing him to scream in pain "...you are still weak."

Dairuko began pushing away Ren's arms until they were at a good distance then he released a thunderous headbutt that hit Ren and broke the latter's nose followed by Dairuko throwing Ren into the wall he was pinned up against. Dairuko left the kunai in his chest because he knew if he pulled it out, he would bleed out before he could defeat Ren.

"Where did all that fight come from, Dairuko?" Ren asked unsurprised.

"It's what you wanted right... a good fight that's why you never stab my heart and end it."

"Perhaps you're not as stupid as I've been lead to believe."

Ren and Dairuko ran toward each other, Dairuko landed a right hook then Ren tried a straight punch which Dairuko grabbed, twisted then kicked Ren in the chest, Dairuko tried for a haymaker that Ren blocked and trapped in between his bicep and forearm then countered with a heavy body blow and punch knocking Dairuko to the ground. Dairuko got up and tried a wild right hook that Ren ducked under but got hit with Dairuko's left hook and he landed a serious body blows that knocked Ren in the air for a mili-second. Dairuko went for a straight that Ren grabbed and twisted but Dairuko broke free and Ren went for jumping roundhouse kick that Dairuko ducked under and countered with a dropkick. Ren rolled back to his feet then threw an explosive kunai knife at Dairuko who hit it away but caused a lot of smoke which Ren used as cover to leap into the air and perform a dive kick knocking Dairuko through the Rashomon, not giving Dairuko a chance to recover Ren came at him with an uppercut followed by a downward punch knocking Dairuko on the ground where Ren proceeded to stomp on Dairuko's face.

_'Seems my absorbing jutsu has run out.'_ Ren thought when he noticed an unconscious Naruto "The Kyuubi." Ren did some hand seals and blew a fireball at Naruto but Dairuko got up and tackled Ren before creating a wooden wall that blocked Ren's fireball jutsu.

"Dairuko-san!" Shizune called out and Dairuko turned to face her but was too late as Ren landed a powerful kick breaking Dairuko's left arm then did an axe-kick on Dairuko's back.

Ren was about to finish off Dairuko when Shizune threw three senbon into his arm, seeing Dairuko wasn't going to pose a threat anymore Ren charged toward her with killing intent while dodging her senbon attacks. At this point Dairuko slammed his index finger into the ground causing a fissure to appear and catch Ren's foot. Dairuko used the opportunity to grab one of his own special concoctions out his pouch and drink it, revitalising him.

_'One minute.'_ Dairuko thought to himself as he ran and tackled Ren, snapping the latter's ankle and Dairuko began choking the life out of Ren. "You can absorb blunt force, eh? Let's see you absorb this!" Dairuko pulled out the kunai in his chest and impaled Ren in the same way Ren impaled him earlier. Ren's eyes began rolling to the back of his head when Tsunade called out.

"STOP!"

Dairuko turned to Tsunade who looked as if she wanted to cry. "Dairuko, please."

"Why?" Dairuko asked just barely releasing the pressure around Ren's neck.

"He's my son." her words hit Dairuko in the chest because he'd heard about her story how she lost her little brother and lover and, to kill her only son while she watched -criminal or not- Dairuko wasn't a monster. He released Ren and kicked him hard toward Orochimaru and Kabuto who soon retreated with Ren.

Dairuko sat down against a rock and used what healing skills he had to heal his stab wound before he bled out when Shizune came over and began healing him.

"Let me help you... I'm not Tsunade-sama but I can heal this wound." Shizune said.

"Thanks... Shizune right?" Dairuko said.

"Yes that is my name."

"I have a question."

"Nanda?"

"How did you know my name?"

"Well uhm... Jiraiya said your name when you arrived."

"Ah I see." Dairuko said then yelped in pain.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing... don't worry, my little painkiller ran out causing my arm to return to being broken."

"I wanted to ask about that... it was quite a sight to see a man with a broken arm strangling someone with both hands."

"Well honestly it took me years to perfect it... well sort of perfect, it's still deadly to a standard ninja but basically for a limited time it puts me back to full physical prowess."

"But how did your arm work again?"

"That is quite interesting I learnt that little trick from my sister Natsuki, once, during a mission she broke one of her legs and, refusing to be a burden, she focused her chakra to move her bone back into place. From there she used her chakra as glue to keep her bone from breaking again."

"That is incredible."

"It is, I personally can't perform it to such an extent. I can only use my chakra as a substitute bone for a limited time; so I really try to avoid breaking my bones on the job."

All five of them left to fetch their stuff and head to Konoha.

* * *

Itachi returned to the hospital to find Natsuki awake in bed with her casts off but still hooked up to the machines.

"Hey, 'Tachi." Natsuki said with a smile.

"Natsuki. How are you feeling?" Itachi asked as he took a seat by her bedside.

"Oh apart from waking up to an assassination attempt and finding out that if I disconnect these machines I'll drown in my own blood within an hour, I'm just dandy."

"I see the news hasn't made you lose your sarcasm at all."

"What can I say? It's part of my charm... oh damn I sound like Dairuko."

"Well in this case you are right; your sarcasm is quite charming."

"Oh, Itachi you're the nicest guy in the world... always treating me like a lady."

"You're high, aren't you?"

"Pretty much yeah... why? You got a problem with it? Huh?" Natsuki said " Stupid Itachi always treating me like a child." she added under her voice.

'Could be worse. It could be Dairuko who's high or worse than that, sick.'

"HEY NATSUKI-CHAN!" Ayame greeted loudly.

"AYAME-CHAN!" Natsuki replied just as loud.

"I'll leave you two to catch up." Itachi said not wanting to actually be dragged into their conversation about 'he-don't-want-to-know' or deal with high-Natsuki's mood swings.


	13. The Truth

**The Truth**

Dairuko and Naruto walked ahead of the group -who just seemed to be conversing about something, which didn't go unnoticed by Dairuko but he chose ignore this and listen to Naruto brag about mastering the Rasengan in a week.

"You should've seen it! I kicked Kabuto's ass with my Rasengan. Believe it!" Naruto said.

"You mean like how Tsunade beat you with just one finger like I said she would." Dairuko deflated Naruto right there.

"Pfff it was a lucky shot." Naruto said defensively.

"Like this?" As Naruto looked at Dairuko he got flicked into the woods they were walking next to, this caught the attention of Jiraiya and the others, that's when Dairuko turned to them. He looked Tsunade dead in the eyes. "Next village we're stopping so I can talk to you privately about what happened." Dairuko said with full seriousness and everyone nodded.

"Why you dirty little-" Naruto started, appearing from the bushes, but Dairuko interrupted him.

"There's nothing little about me, shrimp." the two exchange glares. "Even with a broken arm you still can't take me on."

"I won't need to, 'cause once your arm is better I'll kick your ass at full power."

"Alright enough, you two! We're resting here for now." Jiraiya intervened before Naruto got hurt.

"Good. I could go for some ramen." Naruto smiled.

"They don't have ramen here, Naruto."

"NANI?!" Naruto exclaimed while Dairuko walked off with Tsunade.

"What's this about, Dairuko?" Tsunade asked.

"You know exactly what this about." Dairuko said accusingly.

"Alright I'll-"

"You stood me up for the bill at the bar... what the hell, lady? I thought we were going split the bill as common courtesy has it! But no! You just left me to pay all of it."

"Watch your tone with me, young man!"

"And just who the fuck're you to tell me to watch my goddamn tone?"

"I... am your elder so you shall address me with the same respect as you would any other."

"HA! Every elder I know who calls themselves that is just one wrong move away from me killing them. So if you wanna join them, just try me... I dare you, _elder_."

"Well I can't really argue with that cause I feel the same way."

"You do?"

"Yeah the _elders_ don't particularly like me."

"I hear that... Say, Tsunade-sama?"

"Yes, Dairuko?"

"How did you know Ren was your son? Or, more importantly why is he with that pedophile Orochimaru?"

"It's a long story, Dairuko."

"We have a long journey."

"How about this. You answer my questions and I'll answer yours."

"Deal."

"You go first."

"Who's Ren's father?"

"Kato Dan. How is it possible for you to do wood-style?"

"It just came to me in my late teens. Since then I've been working to master it ever since... but I'm no First Hokage."

"No one is..."

"Why isn't Ren with you?"

"He was declared stillborn."

"It must've been hard seeing him again in that way."

"That wasn't the hard part."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh no, it's my turn for a question."

"Fine."

"Can I see a picture of your sister?"

"Uhm... sure." Dairuko gave Tsunade a picture of Natsuki, sitting on his shoulder.

"You don't look like you're related."

"That's what makes us special."

Tsunade kept quiet for a moment.

"Is something wrong?"

"No."

"...Well I guess it's my turn... how many children did you have that day?"

"Two sons. Both declared stillborn."

"How long ago?"

"Almost 19 years."

A long silence.

"That's why you stopped me... you couldn't bare to watch one son kill the other."

"Yes... why did you stop?"

"I'm not like that I wouldn't kill a child in front of their parents."

"You're a good person, Dairuko... like your father."

* * *

Natsuki lay in her bed staring at the ceiling thinking how boring it is just staying in bed with nothing to do. It would be another story if she was feeling lazy but now it's mandatory to stay in bed.

"So BORING!" Natsuki said "And stupid Itachi left me to go do something 'important' and Ayame has an hour til it's her lunch break." she mumbled to herself.

Natsuki looked around the room then at the machines she was hooked up to and finally outside, then an idea hit her.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu." Natsuki said as she created a clone that disappeared just as quickly, causing her to cough out blood. "Damn it! I can't use chakra without killing myself... what else can't I do? Oh that's right, EVERYTHING!" Natsuki threw her pillow at the door and Itachi, who just arrived, caught the pillow.

"I see you're upset." Itachi stated as Natsuki wiped the blood from her mouth.

"What were you trying this time?"

"Kage bunshin." Natsuki pouted.

"Why must you insist-"

"Because I hate it here! It's so boring I wanna be outside doing something. Why is it that only Dairuko gets to go on an adventure?"

"Natsuki, please just stay here for a little while longer. I'm sure Dairuko will be back soon."

"I know but..."

"Just be patient, Natsuki."

"Tsche. Fine... Itachi, can you do me a favour please?"

"Yes."

"Can you search for some books for me?"

"What books?"

"Anything that will help me get the hell out of here."

"I will start looking when Ayame arrives."

"Alright thank you, Itachi." Natsuki said then gave Itachi a hug. As they pulled away from the hug Itachi slammed his lips onto hers, after a moment of shock, Natsuki began to kiss back and it quickly became heated as Itachi slipped his tongue into her mouth before tasting blood, this caused him pull away remembering Natsuki was still in a pretty bad condition.

"Sorry." was all Itachi said before getting off her and promptly walking out.

"For what?" Natsuki muttered to herself. Ayame walked in.

"Hey, Natsuki~chan." she started then saw the look on her friend's face. "What's wrong, Natsuki?"

"Nothing."

"You can lie to your team but don't lie to me, Natsu-chan."

"I'm not lying."

"Aha... it's Itachi isn't it?"

"No." Natsuki pouted.

"Yeah sure... I brought you food."

"That's why you're my friend, Ayame..." Natsuki said with real tears in her eyes at the sight of real, not-hospital food, "always looking after me."

"What can I say, you're my responsibility when those two are gone."

"I can handle myself."

"I know... but you do have a lazy streak."

"That is true."

* * *

"Dairuko, you seem to be taking this revelation quite well." Tsunade stated.

"Well I always knew I wasn't their son by blood, but either way they were my parents, and Natsuki will always be my sister."

"You really love your sister."

"More than my own life."

"You're good person, Dairuko... much like your father."

"I can't deny that or confirm that seeing as I know nothing about my father."

"Just know he was a good man." Tsunade said before getting up to leave.

"Oi." Dairuko called out.

"Yes?"

"Sooo what do I call you... mother, mama, Tsunade-sama uhm, Ka-san? What? Cause it's not everyday this happens to me."

"A mother can't tell her son what to call her, it must come from the heart." Tsunade said and placed both hands over her chest getting a confused look from Dairuko.

"You don't even know what I must call you? Tsche, you got the easy part just call me by my name." Dairuko argued but Tsunade just left.


	14. The Reunion part 1

**The Reunion Part 1**

Natsuki lay in bed reading another medical book that Itachi had dropped off when she suddenly heard a rumbling. She reached for the kunai beneath her pillow and readied herself as the rumbling grew louder, she began to realise what it was.

"Dairuko..." Natsuki said just before Dairuko burst through the door to her room.

"Natsuki!" Dairuko called out and upon seeing she was awake. He walked toward her with open arms but she in turn held the kunai straight at him.

"Stay back."

"What? Why?"

"When you get too excited you end up breaking bones."

"You still hold that against me."

"You almost killed the Third..." Natsuki saddened upon saying that.

"So you heard?"

"Yeah, Itachi told me." Dairuko then sat next to her.

"Died doing what every Hokage should do... defending the village."

"I know but-" Natsuki was interrupted by Dairuko pulling her into his chest and hugging her.

"Shhhh."

"How touching." Tsunade said as she stood by the door way with Gai standing behind her anxiously.

"T-tsunade-sama!?" Natsuki was stunned.

"Hey, uhm... kaa-san... yeah kaa-san. Hey, Kaa-san."

"EH?! KAA-SAN?!" Natsuki exclaimed in shock.

"Dairuko, Jiraiya is waiting for you downstairs." Tsunade said "Alright Gai-san where is this student of yours?"

"I gotta go, Natsuki but I'll explain everything once you're up and about. I promise you... later."

"What the hell just happened?" Natsuki said to herself once Dairuko was gone.

Tsunade returned not too long after to take a look at the extent of Natsuki's injuries for herself.

"Tsunade-sama... are you really Dairuko's mother?" Natsuki asked.

"Yes." Tsunade said

"What happened? Why didn't you keep him, raise him?"

"I was told he was stillborn."

"I see..."

"Do you not believe me?"

"It's not that, Tsunade-sama it's just that..." Natsuki hesitated, knowing she was over-stepping her bounds, but not caring " you are the best medic ninja to exist and it's strange that _my _brother who was 'stillborn' is alive and well I mean, didn't you have a feeling something was wrong that maybe he was alive or... something."

"Do you have a problem with me, Natsuki?"

"No I just find it suspicious is all." she replied coolly.

"Hmm, the reports were accurate. I'll prep you for surgery later today." Tsunade said stiffly.

* * *

It had been three days since the surgery and being discharged from the hospital and Natsuki, who is an excellent healer in her own right, understood the need for bed rest but...

"This is BORING!" she called out to nobody in particular before retiring to bed, when she heard the sound of an explosion. She knew what it was instantly.

Natsuki got out of bed and walked to where the sound came from which was in the direction of the training grounds. There she saw Dairuko and Itachi sparring, seeing her caused both of them to stop and stare as she walked closer. She stopped right in front of them and in one fluent motion slapped Itachi then closed her hand into a fist and punched Dairuko.

"Whyyyy?" Dairuko complained.

"You're sparring without me."

"But it was _his_ idea." Dairuko pointed at Itachi.

"He cleaned the house while I was out so he deserves some slack... you, however, left me in hospital to go on a mission and when you get back don't even ask how I'm feeling just drop a bomb that Senju Tsunade -a Sannin- is your biological mother."

"But I saved your life... twice!"

"Dairuko, Natsuki." Itachi interrupted then looked over to Hinata.

"G-g-gomen. Hokage-sama would like to see all three of you."

"Hey, Hinata."

"H-hello, Dairuko-san."

"So this is the Hyuuga girl you saved." Natsuki said scanning Hinata. "Have to say you were right about her and also..." Natsuki hit Dairuko on the head.

"Why?!"

"'Cause you were about to say something smug."

"That... is true." Dairuko sighed, but was secretly glad to see his sister back to her old self. Itachi called both of them and they left.

* * *

They arrived in Tsunade's office where some elders were waiting for them along with Tsunade. Natsuki and Itachi greeted them while Dairuko just stared at the elder who had talked dirt about Natsuki and him.

"Why are we here?" Dairuko asked.

"We have a mission for you three, try not to mess it up." that particular elder said, glaring at the team.

"It's a simple mission; take care of some pirates near the Land of Waves." a much nicer elder said.

"ANBU can handle this. Why send us?" Itachi asked.

"We as Konoha cannot be involved in this at all. The pirates demise must look like an attack from another pirate group," a third elder said "and given your team's history we trust you can operate within these parameters."

"Here's their file." Tsunade gave them the pirate's file.

"We'll get it done, Hokage-sama." Dairuko stated.

"Natsuki, I'd like a word with you. The rest of you can leave." Tsunade stated and everyone left.

"What is it, Hokage-sama?" Natsuki asked.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, why?"

"Your injuries were very serious. you were assigned a weeks bed rest-"

"I'm fine enough thanks."

"Don't strain yourself."

* * *

Team 0 arrived in the Land of Waves without incident a week later, which gave Natsuki ample time to recuperate along the way and come up with a gameplan.

"Natsuki, what's the plan?" Dairuko asked.

"We need a ship; then a crew." she explained. "From there it should be easy."

"How do we get a ship and crew?" Itachi asked.

"Leave that to me." Dairuko winked.

"Dairuko, what are you going to do?" Natsuki asked worryingly.

"I'm going to get us a ship and crew." Dairuko said and held up a poster for fighting pits.

* * *

"Alright, remember the plan." Natsuki said while she and Itachi got used to their disguises, especially Natsuki who's pants were a little too short for her liking. Her shirt was no better, tank tops were never her thing, particularly ones that were cut to show her abdomen even though she has a well-toned, lightly muscular build.

"Natsuki." Itachi called out. He was wearing a sleeveless shirt and torn pants he also added a scar on his left cheek.

"Yeah?" Natsuki said and Itachi placed a bandanna over her hair.

"Now you look like a pirate."

"Oh, thanks."

"I still can't believe you won us a ship and crew, Dairuko." Natsuki said. Dairuko was wearing a black shirt and ragged trousers.

"Arrogance and pride are a dangerous combination if left unchecked." Dairuko said simply.

The three split up. Dairuko and Itachi went to the local bar while Natsuki waited by the ship. Once inside Dairuko and Itachi split up, Dairuko began socialising while Itachi waited at the bar table. Then two men walked to the end of the room. Itachi nodded to Dairuko.

"I'd like to propose a toast," Dairuko lifted his glass as did everyone "to death."

"Wha-" the closest pirate started but Dairuko slammed his face into the table then one his friends stood up.

"That's why you don't toast until you know what the toast is for." Dairuko stated before blocking a pirates punch then delivering a headbutt which triggered a bar brawl. Chaos ensued everywhere and Itachi just sat there until the pirate captain they were after was secluded. He then made his move and began walking toward the captain at a steady pace, ignoring everyone when someone tried to grab him from behind he landed a clean elbow to the man's nose and continued walking. Once Itachi was a meter away from their target, Dairuko threw a bottle which Itachi caught and broke on someone who tried to attack him before lunging forward and slitting the captain's throat then watched as the second man ran away from the bar.

"The rest is up to Natsuki." Dairuko said as he stood at Itachi's side then both of them backhanded two men who tried to grab them.

"I know. It's just..." Itachi trailed off as he punched a guy, that Dairuko held, in the stomach.

"Worried?"

"I guess."

"Don't worry. Natsuki can take care of herself." Dairuko said then kicked someone in the chest "Hell Natsuki can take care of a small army."

"That we agree on." Itachi said and they both punched the same guy in the face.

* * *

Natsuki watched as the second pirate ran to his ship to flee, before boarding the ship Dairuko had won. When they were far enough from land Natsuki performed the Hidden Mist jutsu to cover their ship's approach.

"Stand down until I give the signal." Natsuki said and the quartermaster nodded and repeated the order to the crew members.

The crew grappled the opposing ship and began pulling it closer while Natsuki climbed up the mast of the ship. Once the ship was in place Natsuki jumped across, then dropped down and as soon as she landed she heard whimpering from behind a barred door on the ship deck. She checked the door while the enemy waited for the attack to begin and what she saw rocked her to the core. _'These aren't just pirates. They're human traffickers!'_ Natsuki thought to herself then whistled to get the pirates attention.

"Who wants to die first?" Natsuki asked as she held her sword out.

The first one charged towards her and she sliced him across the abdomen causing him to fall and bleed out on the ship deck. Natsuki leaped over their heads into the middle of the group of pirates and began cutting them down, her swordsmanship outmatched the pirates by miles.

In the end, the ship deck was covered in crimson, the majority of the pirates were going to bleed out but rather than that, Natsuki freed the prisoners and let them have their way with their former captors before calling them to cross over to her ship.

Natsuki crossed back over to the ship and the crewmen were shocked to see her with some blood splatter on her face but no signs of cuts or any injury, she also bared a blank stare that would put Itachi to shame.

"Did she just..?" one of the crewmen said.

"Quartermaster... sink the ship and get us back to the docks then make sure these people get to the Mist." Natsuki ordered and the crew began sinking the ship.

When they returned to the docks Dairuko and Itachi were waiting and were quite surprised to see so many get off the ship, once Natsuki got off the ship and they were well on their back to Konoha she began explaining what had happened.

"They were traffickers posing as pirates. From what I gather their exploits were forged, nothing like a bunch of terrifying stories to make people think twice about doing anything." Natsuki stated.

"What were they trafficking, those kids you brought back?" Dairuko asked.

"Yeah, boys and girls between the ages 13 to 20."

"Tsche, makes me sick." Dairuko added.

"But if the accounts were forged they'd require a lot of money for well placed bribes." Itachi said.

"You thinking there is someone else pulling the strings?" Dairuko asked.

"I know someone else is pulling the strings."

"Wait. Wouldn't the higher ups have to investigate these things? I mean, you don't just send us on missions on a whim, there has to be valid reasons." Dairuko said.

"Which means someone in the Hokage Tower is compromised." Natsuki said.

"Unfortunately, yes." Itachi said. Both he and Natsuki looked toward Dairuko.

"What?" Dairuko asked confused but soon realised what they were saying "No. No. No fucking way, not my mother."

"Dairuko, we're not accusing her o-" Itachi was cut off.

"Well it sure sounds like it."

"We're just saying that someone of power is responsible and Hokage is among the most powerful people in Konoha we can't just ignore that."

"No I reject that I don't accept that... besides she's broke."

"Or she's acting." Itachi stated "How often has Jiraiya-sensei pretended to be broke."

"No!" Dairuko -despite only knowing his biological mother a few days- knew for a fact she wouldn't do a thing like this.

"Dairuko, this our job to-" Natsuki was cut off by Dairuko.

"Investigate my mother?!" Dairuko exclaimed.

"Dairuko you need to calm down."

"What I need is for you two to stop accusing my mother is what I need!"

"Dairuko, you barely know her and yet you're defending her!"

"I know her well enough to know that she wouldn't do something like this!"

"How could you possibly know that huh? She left you at birth for 19 years and you defend her!"

"I was stillborn there was no-" Dairuko was cut off.

"Well you look pretty alive to me!"

"Don't you dare judge her... you have no idea what she's had to live with!"

"And you do?!"

"I know enough!"

"That's all you seem to know now, _'enough'_."

"That's enough, both of you!" Itachi exclaimed, breaking Dairuko and Natsuki's argument. "I will handle this investigation **myself**. It's obvious both of you are too emotionally attached to this."

Dairuko and Natsuki glared hard at each other. One could swear there was no love between them anymore and, after their stare off they both left in opposite directions.

"Dairuko, the village is back this way." Itachi said.

"I'll find my own way back!" Dairuko yelled back.


	15. The Reunion part 2

**The Reunion Part 2**

"Where's your team, Itachi?" Tsunade asked while Itachi gave her his full mission report (with the exclusion of trafficking).

"Natsuki has returned home to continue her recovery and Dairuko is out training somewhere in the woods." Itachi replied.

"I see... mission complete, well done. You are dismissed." Itachi bowed and left.

_'Where are you two?'_ Itachi thought to himself when a certain white haired Sannin appeared.

"Hey, Itachi." Jiraiya greeted then noticed Dairuko and Natsuki weren't with him "Where are Dairuko and Natsuki? Wait, let me guess. Now that Dairuko isn't really her brother she has realised that she has deep hidden feelings for him and as a result they are currently on a date."

"... No..." Itachi stated.

"Well a guess is a guess, so where are they?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean 'you don't know'?"

"I'll explain somewhere more private."

Itachi and Jiraiya walked to the most secluded area in the village... The Uchiha District.

"You sure about this, Itachi?"

"Yes, it's the most private place in the village."

"I thought you... you know."

"That's my own house. I'm fine with being here, just not there."

"Alright. So what's going on?"

"We have reason to believe that someone in the Hokage Tower is compromised."

"What do you mean compromised?"

"As in they part of a human trafficking ring or at least under the employment of the person who runs it."

"Did you bring this up with Tsunade?" Itachi remained quiet then said.

"She is a suspect."

"What?"

"Someone of great power and influence is part of it and the Hokage has both of those things."

"But, Itachi, c'mon you can't seriously believe that it would be Tsunade can you?"

"Unfortunately yes... it is our job as Konoha's Mobile Unit to protect Konoha from all threats both foreign... and domestic."

"I understand... seems I've trained you three well."

"Almost... Dairuko won't accept the possibility of it being Tsunade-sama and Natsuki... I don't know about Natsuki."

"Alright... give them time. They'll come around just watch."

* * *

After walking away from Itachi and Natsuki, Dairuko returned to Konoha and walked to the grassy plains where he'd been sitting for hours deep in thought.

_'What if they're right and it is Tsunade... would I be able to- no, it's not her. Natsuki is wrong this time.'_ Dairuko thought when he felt a presence behind him but when he looked there was no one there.

"Probably just my imagination... while I'm here I might as well get some training done." Dairuko was about to start training when he felt another presence. This time, he knew where they were and threw a kunai into the tree they were hiding behind. "Alright let's make this quick 'cause I'm in a very bad mood. Who are you and-Hinata? What are you doing here?" Dairuko asked as he picked Hinata off the ground by her jacket.

"Ano... I-I saw you just sitting here and thought you might want some company... gomen." Hinata explained.

"No it's ok, Hinata just don't spy on me next time." Dairuko put her down.

"I-i'll be going now." Hinata bowed and began walking away.

"Hinata, wait!" Dairuko called out and Hinata turned around "I was about to train, would you like to join me?"

"H-hai." Hinata replied with a smile.

During training Dairuko stopped and watched Hinata, the light breeze really complimented her Gentle Fist technique. Dairuko had never seen the Gentle Fist in action before and it was quite a marvel to watch. Hinata caught Dairuko watching her and began to blush and stopped moving.

"Oh, don't stop on my account I was watching your form." Dairuko said and Hinata nodded then continued. _'Her stance needs some work and her footwork...'_ Dairuko noted then got back to his training.

After a few hours Dairuko and Hinata stopped and just sat on the grass.

"Dairuko-kun." Hinata said.

"Yeah?" Dairuko said.

"Why were you sitting here all alone?"

"I just needed sometime to myself is all."

"Hai."

"What were you doing all the way out here?"

"I wanted to train alone."

"Ah, well, some constructive criticism; your starting stance and footwork need some work. I'll have to spar with you to find any other points of weakness."

Hinata had never been told where her weak points were, just that she was getting it wrong. "Let's spar."

"Wait. What?" Before Dairuko could explain that he didn't mean now, Hinata was already in the motion of attacking him but he dodged and created separation from Hinata. Dairuko looked into her eyes and what he saw was shocked him. Whatever was in her eyes before that attack was gone now, all he saw was fire in those white eyes. "The Will of Fire..." Dairuko said to himself "Alright, Hinata come at me with all you got!" Dairuko took his stance and the two ran towards each other...

* * *

Natsuki had come back to Konoha and just planted herself in bed. She sat there for hours going over this past week. She couldn't understand Dairuko or how he got so attached to his _mother _in just a few days. Both Dairuko and her saw this day coming when they'd find his birth parents, but she always assumed they'd both be dead or deadbeats who weren't ready for a child. Now one of those deadbeat parents turns out to be one of the few ninja Natsuki admires.

"Dairuko you baka... you stupid baka!" Natsuki screamed into her pillow.

"What did he do this time?" Ayame asked.

"How did you get in?"

"You left the door wide open."

"Ah shit, I did."

"What's wrong?"

Natsuki sighed then explained everything to Ayame.

"Wow..." Ayame said.

"I know it's childish but..." Natsuki trailed off.

"Not at all."

"Then why do I feel so bad?" at that moment Dairuko walked into the room.

"Oh, you're alright..." Dairuko said.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Natsuki asked.

"The door was open." Natsuki looked at Ayame who hung her head in shame.

"What happened to your clothes?" Ayame asked.

"Sparring."

"With who?" Natsuki asked.

"Hinata... now if you don't mind I'm going out, dunno when I'll be back."

"Bye, Dairuko." Ayame called.

"Seeya." Dairuko said and left soon afterwards.

* * *

Dairuko sat in the bar, borderline drunk, when Ayame walked in and sat next to him.

"Hey, Brownie... whoa I won't lie to you, I've called many woman that but you are the only person I meant it seeing as you look as delicious as a brownie." Dairuko slurred then realised it was Ayame. "Oh, it's you."

"What are you doing here, Dairuko?" Ayame asked.

"What's it look like, woman? I'm enjoying my drinks so please join me or leave me be."

"Well if that's the way it has to be fill me up."

"Yoish, that's what I like to hear... drinking buddies are the best especially when they're cute."

"You're drunk."

"You're sexy." Dairuko smirked and Ayame sighed then chugged down sake, wincing. "You don't drink much, do you?"

"Not particularly."

"You're like Itachi in that sense... poor man can't hold his liquor, neither can Natsuki."

"Why would you say that?"

"You're kidding me, the one time we all got drunk Itachi couldn't speak any sentences and Natsuki was found on the roof screaming her lungs out."

"I find that hard to believe."

"When have I ever and I mean EVER lied to you?"

"Tell me then, what happened to you in that drunken state."

"Oh, I got laid by two **_gorgeous_** women whose names I can't remember."

"You are such a man-whore, Dairuko."

"A what? No, no I'm not."

"Yeah I believe you." Ayame said then went for the bottle but Dairuko grabbed her hand before she could take it.

"Why are you here, Ayame... someone who doesn't drink walking into bar... did Natsuki send you?"

"She didn't have to, Dairuko."

"Bah!"

"Dairuko, we both care about you."

"Yeah right."

"You don't have to believe me just please let's go somewhere else."

"I'd suggest my place but that obviously isn't an option."

"I'll get you a room."

"Ugh fine let's go." Dairuko slowly got up and followed Ayame but grabbed the bottle of sake before actually leaving.

* * *

Natsuki had just got out the shower and got dressed, her hair still wet when there was a knock on the door. Natsuki answered the door and Itachi stood in front of her.

"Oh, good evening, 'Tachi." Natsuki greeted softly.

"Hello, Natsuki... may I come in?" Itachi said.

"Yeah sure." Natsuki then walked inside while Itachi closed the door. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Some tea would be nice thanks."

"Sure thing."

Once they finished their tea, Natsuki asked the obvious question.

"Why are you here, Itachi?"

"I'm checking on you... you and Dairuko had a bad argument earlier."

"Bah! Not like it's any of your business or anyone's business."

"That is where you are wrong, Natsuki, a wise partner of mine once told me that teammates are safety nets for each other."

"She sounds wise."

"She is."

"Did Dairuko send you?"

"He didn't have to send me, we both care about you, Natsuki."

"Gimme a break." Natsuki got up and left the room "You can let yourself out, Itachi."

"I understand... goodnight, Natsuki." Itachi promptly left afterward.

* * *

Itachi walked through Konoha that night where he bumped into Ayame.

"I take it you didn't win." Ayame said.

"She won't listen to reason just yet and what of Dairuko?" Itachi asked.

"He's too drunk to even remember what we spoke about I reckon."

"He'll remember."

"How do you know?"

"Dairuko's drunken memory is impeccable... he'll fix this. Just trust him."


	16. Not my Family

**Not My Family**

Dairuko woke up the next morning in a motel room with an empty bottle of sake in one hand and an address written on his forearm.

"Time for some early morning rumble in the jungle." Dairuko said then got up and took a shower. Once dressed, he made his way to the door and, as he opened it, found Ayame standing in the door way. "You again."

"Yes, me... now where do you think you're going?" Ayame asked blocking his path.

"I have an address written on my arm, I intend to find out who I end up in."

"It won't take you _into_ anyone, you pervert, that's my address just in case you snuck out and someone found you passed out on the ground."

"That's... pretty smart actually. But as you can guess, I stayed inside. Now step aside." Ayame side-stepped, letting Dairuko pass.

_'What happened to you, Dairuko?'_ she thought.

_Flashback_

_Ayame was playing in the sand box with Natsuki when some kids put sand in their hair causing the girls to scream out in indignation. A second later everyone heard rumbling followed by the appearance of a dust cloud from which emerged Dairuko._

_"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Dairuko screamed as he landed a powerful body blow to one of the kids upon his arrival. The rest of them fled the scene. "Are you guys ok?"_

_"We're fine thanks, Dairuko. They just put sand in our hair, nothing major." Natsuki said._

_"Hey you wanna play with us, Dairuko?" Ayame asked._

_"Eew play with girls? Gross I'd never... never, I refuse."_

_"You can pretend to be our bodyguard."_

_Dairuko thought about it then nodded and for the remainder of that day Dairuko kept his arms folded, his face serious, body language imposing._

_End Flashback_

"You used to be so different... what happened?" Ayame asked herself, not knowing Dairuko was leaning against the wall around the corner from her, listening.

"I learnt about being a true ninja, Ayame... I'm sorry." Dairuko said to himself then left the motel.

Dairuko made his way to the grassy plains where he told Hinata they'd train. Upon arriving, he saw Hinata had already begun training so just leaned against the nearest tree and watched when he noticed a flower nearby. He remembered his failure at wooing Ayame when they were younger.

_Flashback_

_It was Valentine's Day and Ayame's birthday and the day Dairuko was going to tell her how he felt about her instead of always showing up when she and Natsuki were being bullied. So Dairuko started with getting Ayame a present but seeing as he had no money to buy her something, he decided to 'borrow' a flower from his mother's garden only to be caught red handed by the latter._

_"What do you think you are doing, young man?" she asked, causing Dairuko to freeze._

_"Nothing I swear!" Dairuko exclaimed as he hid the flower behind his back._

_"Then what is that behind your back?" Dairuko sighed in defeat and explained to his mother what was happening. "Aaaw my son has his first crush."_

_"It's not a crush." Dairuko pouted._

_"Bring it here so I can at least make it look like you didn't pull it out of **my **garden."_

_"Kaa-chan... what if someone else gets Ayame more flowers or- or worse... if they get her chocolate! I can't compete with chocolate!"_

_"Calm down, Dairuko and listen. Some girls actually like the small things, for example, just one flower. I'm sure Ayame is one of them."_

_"You think so?" Dairuko's face lit up._

_"I do... now go give Ayame her flower."_

_"HAI!" Dairuko exclaimed brightly, then walked out._

_Dairuko walked through the village like a man on a mission to where Ayame would be. Then he saw her in the distance standing as if she was waiting just for him. Dairuko took a deep breathe and walked towards her, his heartbeat increasing with each step to the point that his nerves caused him to accidentally kill the flower in his grip from holding it too tight. When he was just a few feet away from her he saw some other guy walk up to her with a bouquet of roses and give them to her. Dairuko's heart just shattered as he dropped the flower and walked back home with his head down._

_Dairuko remained in his room until his mother came to check up on him._

_"Dairuko?" she said as she opened the door._

_"GO AWAY!" Dairuko yelled with his back to the door and his mother._

_"Are you crying?"_

_"NO!" Dairuko screamed then let out a small sniff "Men don't cry."_

_"Dairuko, you are not yet a man. You're still a young boy who has to go through the emotions of life."_

_"Well if this is what emotions feel like I can do without them... but, why couldn't it have been me? I'd be the best boyfriend EVER, kaa-chan. I'll treat her right, make her laugh and smile everyday even when she's sad, I'll protect her from anything that would hurt her or make her cry." Dairuko sobbed._

_"Dairuko, look at me, son." Dairuko complied and looked at his mother with teary eyes "Someday, Dairuko a **very **lucky girl will be able to say that you are her boyfriend and that you will do all those things for them."_

_"How do you know?"_

_"Because, Dairuko things have a way of working out in the end, mark my words." she said and pulled Dairuko into a hug then kissed the top of his head "I love you, Dairuko. Don't you ever forget that no matter what happens, my son."_

_"I love you too, kaa-chan."_

_End of Flashback_

"Dairuko-senpai." Hinata said.

"Huh? Oh hey, Hinata... sorry I was just remembering something." Dairuko said, picking up that flower and giving it to Hinata, who blushed. "Consider this a reward for working so hard."

"Arigatou, senpai."

* * *

Natsuki woke up to see that Dairuko hadn't come home last night which isn't unusual but, given what had happened prior to it, she was a bit upset that he was still angry with her.

_'It's not like I have no reason to suspect Tsunade... I'm not the one who's being unreasonable.'_

.

.

.

_'Maybe I am being unreasonable... I'll talk to him.'_ Natsuki thought to herself as she got dressed to search for Dairuko through the village, instead, she found Ayame walking around like a lost puppy.

"Ayame?" Natsuki asked, causing Ayame to turn around and give a fake smile.

"Ohayo, Natsuki." Ayame said.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be working?"

"I took the day off."

"Oh..."

"Natsuki, has Dairuko spoken to you yet?"

"No, he hasn't come home yet... I think he's still pissed."

"Oh..."

The two shared an awkward silence before Natsuki broke it with a question.

"What's wrong, Ayame?" Natsuki asked and Ayame seemed taken aback by the question.

"N-nothing, Natsuki."

"You can lie to your father but don't lie to me, Ayame."

"It's nothing, Natsuki I swear."

"Alright then, Ayame." Natsuki stopped persisting knowing that Ayame will come around eventually and for now she can focus on finding Dairuko.

After searching for almost two hours Natsuki found Dairuko in the grassy plains training with Hinata, though a bit hesitant at first Natsuki approached the two once they seemed to slow down and Dairuko was the first to spot Natsuki.

"Alright, Hinata take a lunch break. I'll be back soon." Dairuko said and Hinata nodded.

"I see you've taken a liking to the Hyuuga heiress." Natsuki said.

"Yeah... she has the Will of Fire within her, all she needs is a little push and she'll become the strongest Hyuuga in history."

"Are you going to give her that push?"

"Thinking about it... seeing as Jiraiya will be taking Naruto I might as well train Hinata... between us I got the better part of the deal."

"Dairuko-sensei... never thought I'd here someone call you that." Natsuki and Dairuko both gave a light laugh.

"Why are you really here, Natsuki?" Dairuko asked with all seriousness.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry about accusing Tsunade."

"No, you're not." Dairuko said then turned to leave.

"Yes, I am!" Natsuki exclaimed.

"No you're not, Natsuki... you were the first to jump to the conclusion that it was my mother who is the traitor rather than be on my side... family is everything to us, Natsuki!" Dairuko raised his voice.

"She's not my mother!" Natsuki's voice matched Dairuko's.

"And you're not my sister!" Dairuko screamed out before realising what he said "Natsuki, I-"

"No... you're right. I'm not your sister... I'm nobody." Natsuki said softly then walked away.

"Ah FUCK!" Dairuko exclaimed.

"Senpai?" Hinata said. She had heard the last part of the conversation and came over to check on Dairuko.

"WHAT?!" Dairuko screamed, scaring Hinata a bit. "Geez, I'm sorry, Hinata it's just..." Dairuko let out a heavy sigh "Let's call it a day okay? I'll be here same time tomorrow, feel free to join me or not. I won't blame you if you don't come back." Dairuko left before Hinata could talk.

Dairuko, after leaving the grassy plains ran all the way to the coast where he decimated a mountain out of anger and frustration.

"Why do I fuck up EVERYTHING!" Dairuko screamed as punched the mountain again and again.

_"Because no one understands you."_ a voice said.

"Who the?" Dairuko turned around to see who it was, instead he saw himself.

_"No one knows what you live with everyday of your life... the guilt... the rage... the pain."_

"Shut up... just shut up you don't know me!"

_"I believe I know you better than you know yourself..."_ the other Dairuko's face began to turn into Ren's _"...brother."_ Ren let out a laugh and Dairuko's eyes snapped open.

"Where am I?" Dairuko looked around and saw an empty bottle of sake in his hand and that he was back in the motel that Ayame had got him yesterday. "That was fucked up." Dairuko then realised Ayame was sitting on the chair closest to the bed. She was asleep with a small book at her feet. _'She must have dropped it.'_ Dairuko thought. As he picked it up something fell out and when he looked at it he realised it was the flower he was supposed have given her all those years ago.

Dairuko's eyes went between the flower in his hand and Ayame._ 'Did she know it was from me... maybe she just saw a dead flower and kept it as a... I don't know nor should I care it's too late now.'_ Dairuko thought.

Dairuko was so close to leaning in and kissing her, instead he laid her on the bed, covered her with the blanket and left to find Natsuki.

* * *

Natsuki was cleaning up after supper when a voice called her name.

"Natsuki."


	17. A warning

**A Warning**

Dairuko arrived at the home he and Natsuki shared and unlocked the door only to find that Natsuki was nowhere to be found.

_'Wonder where she is.'_ Dairuko thought to himself.

_Earlier_

"Natsuki," a voice said causing Natsuki to turn to investigate but before she could see who it was, her mouth and nose were covered by a strong smelling cloth, causing her to pass out. "We'll talk when you wake up."

_Present_

"Wake up, sleepy head." the voice crooned to Natsuki who was regaining her senses "That's it..."

"Where am I? Who are you?" Natsuki asked but before the voice could reply her memory returned and the voice -she realised- belonged to none other than Ren.

"You're up. Good, we have much to disc-" Ren was cut off by Natsuki punching him in the face.

"You have five seconds to explain why I'm here or prepare to get your ass kicked!" Natsuki snarled as she summoned her sword from a seal hidden at the small of her back.

"You're quite beautiful when you're angry you know."

"Time's up." Natsuki took her battle stance and readied herself.

"If that's the way it has to be... so be it." Ren said as he coated his hands into chakra blades.

"Fire Style: Seeker Flame jutsu." Natsuki said and fired a slow moving fireball that Ren easily avoided however, the fireball then split up into six smaller ones that seemed locked onto Ren.

Ren managed dodge most of them by jumping between trees and once he had escaped the fireballs, Natsuki was on the attack hacking away at Ren who deflected and dodged her sword strikes. Eventually Ren caught Natsuki's wrists and headbutted her causing her to drop her sword.

"It's over, Natsuki." Ren said as he stepped closer to her but suddenly felt a rumbling underground and before he could react water began sprouting from the ground like water bullets, each sprout knocking Ren higher and higher into the air and, once Ren was way above the treeline, all the water had accumulated into a water dragon.

"Water Style: Explosive Bite of the Water Dragon!" Natsuki exclaimed then the water dragon slammed Ren into the ground.

Ren began to stir but the impact disorientated him enough that his legs were still wobbling, but that didn't stop him from attacking Natsuki with his chakra blades, which she deflected with ease causing him to fall on the ground. Natsuki stomped on his chest and held her sword over his throat.

"Why did you kidnap me?" she asked then heard the sound of clapping from behind her.

"Wow... now that was impressive, truly. I'd hate to be that clone right now." Ren walked from behind Natsuki.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Would you believe me if I said I just wanted to talk?"

"No."

"Damn. I thought my relation to Dairuko would cause you to have a soft spot for me."

"I have no soft spots for your family, Ren."

"It's amazing you didn't confront Dairuko about your knowledge of me earlier... but that's not why I'm here."

"Then why are you here, Ren?"

"To warn you that Orochimaru is looking for you to be his next vessel."

"And why would I believe someone who has tried to kill me once before?"

"Because I only did that to stop Orochimaru from having you... so we have the same goal in mind, kill Orochimaru. But do whatever you want with this warning I've done my part... also, Natsuki, even if you don't believe it Dairuko would suffer without you."

"Yeah right, he has you and Tsunade now. He's made it clear that I don't mean anything to him."

"Women... always think they know us better than we know ourselves."

"Men... always making things more complicated than they have to be... how do you know all this anyway, Ren?"

"I make it my job to know things like that but you should ask yourself, if you're so afraid to lose Dairuko, why aren't you fighting for your brother? ... Goodbye, Natsuki." Ren said then used his body flicker technique to disappear.

"Bastard." Natsuki muttered then realised that she had no idea where she was.

* * *

Natsuki arrived home just before sunrise to find Jiraiya waiting at her door.

"Sensei..." Natsuki said confused by his sudden visit.

"Natsuki, come with me." Jiraiya said.

"I'm tired, sensei, please jus-"

"Walk with me, Natsuki."

"Fine." Natsuki sighed and began walking with Jiraiya.

"Natsuki, Itachi told me what happened between you and Dairuko."

"You don't know the half of it, Jiraiya-sensei."

"Then tell me about it over breakfast then."

"You always knew how to get me to open up." Natsuki -at the prospect of food- smiled for the first time since her mission to the Hidden Mist. "Wait, aren't all the shops closed? I mean, it is pretty early"

"I know a place." Jiraiya smiled as he lead Natsuki to the place where Team 0 first came together.

"Nice spot, sensei."

"Yeah this rock has one of my most treasured memories... the day you three became my students."

"Feeling nostalgic, sensei?"

"A bit."

"I hear you."

"Here's the food I promised you." Jiraiya said and presented Natsuki her food.

"You're the best, sensei... when you're not whoring around."

"I will ignore that last part and retain bragging rights over everyone else."

"You do that." Natsuki laughed then began eating.

"Now then, why don't you tell me about what got you and Dairuko so angry at one another."

"Alright," Natsuki sighed after a short pause. "Dairuko and I have always been close... really close, nothing could come between us and now Tsunade shows up and Dairuko's all 'mommy'."

"You feel like she's taking him from you."

"Yeah but it's also like I'm watching him walk away from me while I'm that stupid fangirl who just stands there crying hoping that he'll stay or remember his promise to me that we'd be brother and sister no matter what happened."

"Sounds like you should be telling Dairuko this."

"NO!" Natsuki exclaimed. "I hate how much I need him more than he needs me, how one-sided it is... Dairuko doesn't need me or want me, so fine he can take refuge with his new family... thanks for the breakfast, sensei but I have plans that need my attention."

"Alright, Natsuki remember though, sparring session tomorrow."

"Yeah yeah, I'll be there."

* * *

Ayame woke up in Dairuko's motel room. As she looked around for the latter, she realised he wasn't there but there was an empty sake bottle which made her worry that he got into trouble or was passed out in a ditch somewhere. So Ayame got out of bed, flinging the blankets off her and, as she got to the door it opened and in front of her stood Dairuko with two cups of coffee and a bag of food.

"Morning, Ayame, sorry, I went to get breakfast for us... I know it can't be easy dealing with me or my habits so... here." Dairuko said slightly embarrassed then gave Ayame the bag and put the coffee on the dressing table.

"Morning, Dairuko... are you okay?" Ayame asked.

"I'm fine and you?"

"I'm alright."

"You dropped this last night." Dairuko gave Ayame her journal "There was a dead flower in it so I was wondering if it had any significance to you."

"Yeah, it does actually..." she said with a small smile on her face, her eyes far away, "I found it on my birthday some years ago. Someone I used to know gave it to me. Whenever I felt sad or alone I looked at the flower in the hopes that person would try again."

"What changed?"

"That person isn't the same person I remembered."

"I'm sure he has his reasons."

"Breaking someone's heart is never justifiable, Dairuko."

"You don't know anything, Ayame."

"Then explain to me, Dairuko, because I waited for you for years, Dairuko, **years **only to see you again and not have you recognise me!"

"You wanna know what happened so badly I'll tell you what happened, I fucked up, Ayame, I fell in love and it got her killed only then did I realise that I can't have love and be a ninja!"

"You don't know that for a fact, Dairuko."

"I do... a wise person once said 'I cannot protect you unless I grip the sword but while gripping the sword I cannot embrace you.' that is the most accurate thing said in terms of my life."

"So you chose to be a ninja."

"I chose to protect those I love."

"That doesn't make sense."

"It doesn't have to make sense to you, Ayame just know..." Dairuko trailed off then gave Ayame a light kiss on the lips which caught her off guard "enjoy your breakfast." Dairuko then left Ayame in the room and left to train.

* * *

**A/N: Credit to the writer of Bleach Tite Kubo who was the wise person Dairuko quoted**


	18. Family Matters

**Family Matters**

Jiraiya sat in Tsunade's office as they discussed the future of Team 0, as Konoha's mobile team.

"Our alliance with Suna has made Konoha a formidable threat and we need a team out there to combat any sabotage or plots against us or our allies." Tsunade said.

"I understand that, Tsunade but that last mission has caused a rift between my team." Jiraiya argued.

"It can't be helped, Jiraiya. We need a team out there, whether it's Team 0 or ANBU... if you can't get them back to par, I'll have no choice but to disband the team."

"Now hold on just a minute here, Tsunade. You can't disband my team, they're like family to each other; and me, you can't seriously be-"

"I have no choice, Jiraiya. Team 0's only purpose is to combat threats that normal shinobi can't; and when other shinobi won't make it in time, and they can't do that if they cannot function as a team. They should be professional enough to not let petty little issues cause their teamwork to suffer. There is no purpose for them as Konoha's mobile unit otherwise, there's no record that they even exist in the first place."

"Then... What am I?"

"You were a favor, Jiraiya, not a registered sensei or citizen of Konoha."

"You can't do this to us."

"Jiraiya, I have absolutely no choice in the matter."

"Where will they go if you disband them?"

"They'll probably end up in ANBU." at the sound of the word ANBU, Jiraiya abrubtly stood up and walked away, ignoring Tsunade's calls. Jiraiya finally knew what was going on and who was behind this threat to his team.

* * *

"Danzo!" Jiraiya exclaimed as he entered the ANBU base and saw the one-armed leader of ANBU.

"What do you want, Jiraiya?" Danzo asked not really caring until he felt a hand turn him around into a powerful right hook, which he narrowly dodged.

"You Bastard! You set my team up!"

"I don't know what you are talking about, Jiraiya. I merely informed the Hokage of the consequences that come with your team."

"This isn't over, Danzo." Jiraiya stated as he marched out.

"No it is not, Jiraiya." Danzo added then went back to planning.

* * *

Natsuki walked through the village, she thought she'd clear her mind of Dairuko's betrayal so when they sparred she'd be up to par with her teammates. She stood near the park where she and Dairuko played when they were younger, deep in thouhgt, when a wood dome surrounded her.

"What do you want, Dairuko?" Natsuki spat out his name.

"I wanted to talk to you." Dairuko replied.

"Be quick, I have things to do."

"I wanted to say I'm sorry about what I said... about you not being my sister."

"Don't be. I now know where we stand... to think you could say something like that so easily, to me - who's been there for you, stood by you your whole life, even when a whole village wanted to kill you-" Natsuki said raising her voice.

"It's not like that-"

"You promised me, Dairuko... I tried to be understanding, against my better judgement. I mean... I wont lie, I figured I'd be pretty pissed off when you finally found your folks but I found comfort in the promise you made to me that time." Natsuki was on the verge of tears but held them back, _she_ didn't break promises at least, ""You broke that promise, you son of a bitch!"

_Flashback_

_Natsuki sat by herself on the roof of a building thinking about her new team... and Dairuko. No matter how hard she tried to ignore it, the fact that they both knew he was adopted and probably has another family- if you could call them that seeing as they just left Dairuko with her family- weighed heavy in her heart. A part of her wished that their parents, no, her parents had never told them. She felt especially vulnerable now that they were gone too. The war had claimed their lives among the countless others and soon Dairuko and his restless self would want to set out and look for his family, then she would be all alone. The thought made her shudder._

_'Dairuko has his faults but he's a great guy and the best brother in world I'm sure... I'm sure...' she thought._

_"You really think that?" Dairuko said as he sat next to his sister. "You should learn to think in your head instead of out loud." he added with a smirk while Natsuki avoided eye contact because she knew there was a smug look on his face._

_"So what? I was just saying that 'cause... well... you're all I have now, Dairuko." she confessed._

_"You're all I got too, Nee-san."_

_"Not true... I mean, you still have family out there somewhere."_

_"Meh, you're all the family I need." Dairuko shrugged._

_"You shrug it off now but... what if you meet them or something, then realise how awesome they are and then leave me behind?"_

_"That won't happen, Natsuki."_

_"How could you know that for a fact?" Natsuki said, eyes filling with tears, which resulted in her cutting her hand on something her blurry vision blocked "Son of a- who has broken bottles on their roof?!" Natsuki complained, exasperated and got ready to use what little medical jutsu she knew to heal the cut when Dairuko grabbed her wrist then cut his own hand with the broken bottle and clasped Natsuki's bloody hand in his bloody hand._

_"There. Now we share blood. That makes us blood relatives from now 'til forever." Dairuko smiled at a shocked Natsuki; then gave her a hug "I love you, Natsuki... nobody, nothing will ever change that. Not even my biological family."_

_"Promise?" Natsuki asked, her tears spilling over._

_"I promise if you promise to never cry about this again, there will never be a need for you to shed even a single tear, trust me."_

_"Promise." Natsuki smiled, wiping away her tears._

_End of Flashback_

Natsuki showed her scarred hand from that night "Do you remember this?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I remember." Dairuko looked at his own scar.

"Dairuko... we are teammates but- that's where it ends. We're both too old for little quarrels that disrupt the team's cohesion. It's about time we started on our different paths of life outside of Team 0, don't you think?"

"I see... I can't blame you for hating me, Natsuki, but I want you to know that... nevermind." Dairuko lowered the wooden dome then Natsuki walked away and he left in the opposite direction.

* * *

Itachi had been spending the majority of his days in his study going through the Hokage's finance history and now he was ready to disclose his findings to Jiraiya and make the arrest. He had a lot on his plate but once this was cleared up he would be able to give more attention to the deteriorating state of his team. Dairuko and Natsuki were both stubborn, but he was confident in their care for one another, sooner rather than later though, he hoped, they would come around.

While he searched for Jiraiya he encountered Dairuko.

"Dairuko, have you seen Jiraiya-sensei?" Itachi asked.

"No, why?" Dairuko replied.

"I need to speak with him."

"Yeah, I haven't seen him."

Itachi was about to walk away when he remembered something "Dairuko."

"Yeah?"

"I need a favour."

"Name it." Dairuko replied and Itachi told him. "You can count on me." Dairuko then left.

Itachi continued through the village when he spotted Natsuki sitting in a tree looking troubled and deep in thought. He cautiously approached.

"Hey, Natsuki... are you alright?" he asked her.

"Itachi" she smiled briefly, "No... no I'm not." she replied after a moment.

"What's wrong?"

"Family matters."

"Dairuko."

"That obvious?" Natsuki let out a light chuckle.

"He is the only person you call family."

"Yeah, used to be the same for us both."

"_'used to be'_?"

"It's a long story, Itachi. I'm still pretty confused and upset about it myself"

"I see, If that's the case I will not press the matter any longer... have you seen Jiraiya-sensei?"

"No but last I heard he was in a meeting with Tsu- Tsunade-sama because he punched Danzo-san... why? Have you found something out about the trafficking ?" She asked, hopping down from where she had been perched.

"I have." Itachi showed Natsuki the files.

"Itachi, this makes no sense." she said after viewing the files.

"Exactly." Itachi said then started toward the Hokage Tower again with Natsuki following right behind him.

"You might need back up." She grinned.

"I think I can handle someone of that age."

"Hey, if sensei is anything to go on there could be trouble."

"This isn't sensei, but I won't argue if you want to keep me company." Itachi said with a small smile and continued walking with Natsuki.

* * *

"Damn it, Jiraiya, I know he's a bastard but you can't just punch Danzo!" Tsunade exclaimed.

"I'd act like I regret it but he had it coming." Jiraiya said.

"That's not the point-"

"It is exactly the point, Tsunade! You don't know how many times he's tried to get my team to join ROOT!" Jiraiya exclaimed when Itachi and Natsuki walked in.

"Sorry for just barging in but, Hokage-sama we need to talk." Itachi said.

"What's going?" Tsunade asked.

"Tsunade-sama while on our last mission I discovered that the pirates we were sent to deal with were actually human traffickers." Natsuki stated.

"That's not possible. The mission report stated-"

"We lied on the mission report because we believed someone in the Hokage Tower was working with them. As a result Itachi began an investigation."

"I take it you've found something incriminating." Jiraiya said.

"Indeed... judging by the financial statements since you've arrived all the evidence points to you, Senju Tsunade-hime." Itachi said.

"What?!" Jiraiya and Tsunade said in unison.

"But, because Itachi likes to be thorough he checked the statements from before Tsunade-sama arrived and it was clear that someone was setting up whoever the Hokage was at the time." Natsuki added then Itachi handed the files to Tsunade.

"These payments were too open for it to be a mistake which means that someone else is responsible."

"Who is it?"

"The book keeper Shinji Yamamoto, the trail was too obvious. Even someone of his age would be able to see it."

"I'll send someone-"

"I've already sent Dairuko to take him in." Itachi said.

"Your team is truly impressive, Itachi."

"We apologise for suspecting you, Hokage-sama." Itachi stated and both he and Natsuki bowed.

"No need to apologise, it's what I expect from Konoha's mobile unit to deal with threats both foreign and domestic." at that moment Genma walked through the door.

"Hokage-sama, urgent message from the Waterfall Village." he said then gave Tsunade a piece of paper which she read then sighed.

"I hate to ruin the moment but you got a mission that requires you to leave immediately."

"What's the mission?" Natsuki asked.

"You have to kill the seven-tails."


	19. Betrayal

**Betrayal**

"Kill the seven-tails?" Natsuki questioned.

"I'm afraid so." Tsunade said as she handed the paper to Jiraiya who confirmed it by nodding to them.

"Why?" Itachi asked.

"There wasn't much written on the letter, but from what I gather the seven-tails has become a liability to the village."

"That's... unreasonable and immoral, Tsunade-sama." Natsuki said.

"I know."

"Then why are we doing this?"

"Because you are the only ones who can."

"We'll leave as soon as possible, Tsunade." Jiraiya said and led his students out. Tsunade leaned back into her chair and let out a heavy sigh.

Jiraiya walked Itachi and Natsuki out of the building, everyone still silent about the mission they had been given when Dairuko showed up, oblivious to the mission.

"Hey, Itachi guess what... he tried to run. Can you believe it? That old geyser tried to out-run me! Of people... why's everyone so gloomy?" Dairuko asked and Jiraiya explained what they had to do. "Kill a tailed beast? That is some Kage level shit, we're just jounin not Kage... this'll be fun. When do we leave?"

"Dairuko, do you even understand the gravity of the situation?" Itachi asked.

"Itachi, do you understand the gravity of who _we_ are?" Dairuko countered. "We're the guys they send when everyone else fails... we've landed decisive blows on the Nine-Tails, we've fought a small army and overcame impossible odds on more than one occasion... they might as well name us Rulers of the Universe."

Everyone just stared at Dairuko after his little speech, despite it being a bit outrageous it was true that Team 0 had done things that not many others would have been able to do. Even individually, they've accomplished things no one has done; Dairuko smashed the Fourth Hokage's foot with a stove, Itachi single-handedly ended a syndicate and Natsuki beat Shikaku in shougi, and all this happened before they were even ten.

"Dairuko, are you drunk?" Natsuki asked.

"Maaaaaybe... I refuse to acknowledge whether or not I'm drunk."

"You just proved it, you idiot."

"But I didn't acknowledge it did I? So HA in your face." Dairuko said then left the three of them and headed home to pack.

"Well... that was unexpected." Jiraiya commented.

"Something about that was off. Last I saw him, he was sober." Itachi said.

* * *

Natsuki was already waiting at the gate when the three guys showed up with their bags packed and set for the journey ahead- except for Jiraiya.

"Sensei, why aren't you packed?" Natsuki asked.

"Well, you see uhm... something came up and I can't put it off." Jiraiya said.

"Riiiight." Natsuki crossed her arms while Itachi stared at Jiraiya, not believing it.

"Can we go now?" Dairuko said.

"Yes, let's go." Itachi said and the three of them left.

_'I hope things are better when you guys come back.'_ Jiraiya thought before heading back into the village.

* * *

Team 0 arrived at the Waterfall Village after two weeks of tense, silent travel and they were greeted at the cave entrance to the village by the village leader Shibuki, two jounin and a young girl with spiky mint green hair and orange eyes.

"Greetings," Shibuki greeted "you three must be Team 0. My name is Shibuki."

"We are, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance my name is Uchiha Itachi." Itachi said.

"I'm Danearys Natsuki." Natsuki introduced herself.

"Senju Dairuko at your service." Dairuko said. This earned him a glance from Natsuki.

"Hi there! My name's Fuu." the girl appeared.

"Fuu, I asked you to stay with the jounin." Shibuki stated.

"They were boring so I came here to make new friends." Fuu said with a smile on her face.

"I like this kid... you can learn something from her, Uchiha." Dairuko teased.

"Go play with your new friend, Dairuko. Natsuki and I will get the details on the mission." Itachi responded and Dairuko waved him off and went with Fuu.

"I appreciate Konoha sending their best squad to help me." Shibuki started.

"Before you continue I have to ask... is Fuu not your Jinchuriki?" Natsuki asked.

"She is, but there is a deeper reason why I asked you here."

"Explain, because we do not like being left in the dark on missions like this." Itachi stated.

"You see, Fuu once had trouble controlling the Seven-tails' power, so a solution we came up with involved splitting the chakra amongst another shinobi however... the only person compatible with Fuu was a young boy who had recently lost his parents."

"I take it the operation didn't workout so well." Natsuki said.

"Actually, no. The operation was successful and Fuu began seeing him as her older brother, and like Fuu he was shunned but unlike her he didn't take it. Well he'd go into fits of rage when the villagers persecuted him or Fuu until one day he learnt about his family's genjutsu technique, then used his added chakra reserve to amplify it's power and he just watched as the village began tearing itself apart which, forced Fuu to make the hardest choice of her life. She fought the closest thing she ever had to family and threw him in prison."

"I doubt he was happy." Natsuki commented.

"No, he wasn't. While in prison he used his genjutsu to have whichever ninja was guarding the door commit suicide, we then moved him to a special cell that drains whoever is inside's chakra greatly, reducing his genjutsu range."

"So you want us to kill him... but why now and why us?" Itachi asked.

"The rumors of Team 0 are quite revered even if no one truly believes you exist... if anyone can do it, I believe it to be you three. After all, ones so powerful must have powerful willpower."

"And what makes you think his genjutsu can be overcome by willpower?" Natsuki asked.

"Nothing. Which is why the Uchiha is here, their eyes see through genjutsu right?"

"That depends on the user's abilities." Itachi stated "but I understand your logic... we will complete the mission."

"Thank you."

* * *

"So this guy was a brother to you?" Dairuko asked Fuu while they sat in a tree eating ice-cream.

"Mmhmm he was, but then he changed... he wasn't that same boy who comforted me when the villagers got to me." Fuu said.

"And you had to take him down or take him out?"

"Yeah... I hoped that he might come to his senses given time..."

"Don't beat yourself up over it, Fuu, my sister would probably do the same to me."

"You have a sister?"

"Well I'm not entirely sure anymore."

"How can you not be sure if she's your sister?"

"It's a complicated story."

"A story is only as complicated as you make it." Dairuko sighed and explained to Fuu his situation including the promise he made to Natsuki "Well, that's bad."

"I know and I want to make it right with her."

"Dai-kun, you promised her that you'll always love her no matter what so technically you still kept your promise."

"I can't bring a technicality to Natsuki... she'll kill me." Dairuko laughed. "Fuu, this village doesn't know how incredible you are... you deserve better." Dairuko smiled and ruffled Fuu's hair.

"Arigatou, Dai-kun." Fuu replied with toothy smile.

* * *

Dairuko met with the rest of Team 0 while they were planning and it seemed as though they were waiting for him.

"You're both looking at me funny... I didn't sleep with any of the Kage's family again did I?" Dairuko asked.

"No, you need to head back to Konoha." Itachi said.

"Wait... what?"

"Dairuko, this guy uses genjutsu and you aren't as skilled with genjutsu resistance like Itachi and I, so you will be more of a liability than an asset ." Natsuki said evenly and Dairuko looked between his teammates.

"Fine then, but I don't like this." Dairuko said.

"We will meet in Konoha, Dairuko." Itachi said.

* * *

Meanwhile in a dark part of the prison a hooded man approached a cell at the end of the hallway and stopped.

"Izuka, are you ready?" the hooded man asked.

"Yes the turmoil between Team 0 is set and the girl is my ticket-" a voice said from inside the cell.

"Target the Senju."

"Why? You said I should use the Senju to create the turmoil and use the girl to finish off my plan and now I must use the Senju again... what has changed?"

"He is the glue of the team... have him kill the girl and the Uchiha will thirst for revenge against him and you."

"How will this benefit me?"

"You will have the power of a Senju on your side to help destroy this village and get you to the water."

"It might take time for my genjutsu to take hold-"

"The plan is in it's final stages. I will not tolerate delay so I took care of your cell's restraints, by the morning your chakra should have returned."

"You must really hate these three."

"Quite the opposite, I admire them."

"Then why are you doing this?"

"If they can't handle these small hurdles I put in front of them, then it'll be three people less to fight later." the hooded man started to leave.

"What's your name anyway?"

"I have no name... I am no one." the hooded man left afterwards.

* * *

Dairuko was about to leave the Waterfall village when he suddenly felt himself become an observer in his own mind and soon afterwards he was walking the down the long hall to where they kept the jinchuriki.

"You can't be-" one of the two guards were saying before Dairuko threw shuriken into both of the guards' throats then easily ripped the door off it's hinges revealing a boy inside, only about sixteen years old with navy blue hair and matching eyes wearing what had once been white now brown (due to the dirt) ragged clothes and foot-wraps.

"Excellent, my new puppet." the boy said as more guards arrived "Kill them all while I look for something else to wear." Dairuko didn't respond he just charged forward.

* * *

With all the plans made for the next day, Natsuki found herself a quiet spot on the roof and sat down, gazing at the stars wondering what it would be like to be a star when Itachi decided to join her.

"You've been outside for quite sometime... are you alright, Natsuki?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking about stuff." Natsuki replied, she hadn't realised so much time had gone by. Itachi sat next to her.

"I suppose we can sit here and think about stuff... together." Itachi placed his hand on Natsuki's causing her to look at it then look directly into the Uchiha's soul-staring eyes.

"Itachi..." Natsuki trailed off as they both leaned in to kiss one another but before their lips could make contact a loud crashing sound caused them to look where the sound had come from and in the distance.

"Oooooh! I was really hoping you two would kiss." Fuu said as Itachi turned around to see where the voice came from.

"What are you doing here, Fuu?" Itachi asked but Natsuki tapped Itachi's arm and drew his attention toward two figures walking toward the Hero's Water.

"Itachi, one of them is, Dairuko!" Natsuki exclaimed.

"What?!" before Itachi could get an answer, Natsuki had left with Fuu.

"Tell, Shibuki!" Natsuki called back and Itachi had no choice but to agree and took off in the direction of Shibuki's office.

"Natsuki-chan, that person Dai-kun is with. It's Izuka..." Fuu said.

"The other jinchuriki... we have to hurry. Dairuko is in trouble."

"Hai."

When the two girls arrived they were greeted by the sight of Dairuko snapping a jounin's neck with other jounin spread across the room and Izuka just sitting there like he was waiting for them.

"Well well isn't this a surprise... as I am about to achieve victory with my new puppet the two people who wronged us suddenly appear." Izuka said as he stood up.

"Don't do this, Nii-san!" Fuu screamed.

"Oh, now you call me nii-san after you left me to rot in that hell-hole of prison! Puppet! Come here," Dairuko obeyed "did you know my lovely sister over there didn't come to see me even once? Didn't even try to sneak in to see me... instead she stayed away from the 'monster' because **I **had had enough of being chained and hated by those people."

"What you did was wrong, Izuka, and you know it."

"I wasn't wrong in taking revenge on those people! After all... what is justice, revenge by another name."

As Fuu and Izuka argued Natsuki stared at Dairuko, his eyes were empty, they had no emotion and no life in them.

"As for you, _Natsuki _you are no better... you abandoned my puppet, left him broken and now... I fixed him."

"His name is Dairuko and he doesn't belong to anyone but himself, you son of a bitch!" Natsuki shouted.

"You see, Puppet? See how she calls to your humanity and pride now as we are on the verge of victory. Well guess what? He's mine and now... there are no chains on me. Puppet, kill the nobody." Izuka said savagely and Dairuko walked forward menacingly, cracking his knuckles.

"Dairuko, please... don't make me do this." Natsuki pleaded but Dairuko didn't care as he charged forward- with killing intent.


	20. Battle of siblings

**Battle of Siblings**

Dairuko slammed his fist in to the ground, sending shockwaves through the ground, while Natsuki leaped through the air then, as she landed, she lunged at Dairuko tackling him to the ground.

"Damn it, Dairuko snap out of it!" Natsuki screamed, but Dairuko simply grabbed her by the throat and punched her square in the gut sending her flying like a skipping stone.

"Are you so stupid that you don't understand that he is my puppet? He cannot resist or disobey." Izuka said to Natsuki before Fuu attacked him but he flew off using his own seven-tails powers.

"Natsuki-chan, I will force Izuka to release Dai-kun!" Fuu exclaimed as she herself took to the sky to fight her brother.

_'You better hurry, Fuu.'_ Natsuki thought as she made a mad dash to Dairuko with an army of shadow clones.

"Wood Style: Deep Forest Emergence." Dairuko said flatly as thick branches sprouted from the ground catching some of the clones and dispersing others. "Deep Forest Destruction" and the branches each sprouted wooden spikes, dispersing any clones that were trapped. "Deep Forest Explosion" Dairuko said and a huge explosion followed.

Natsuki managed to escape Dairuko's wooden death trap by continuously ascending but as she escaped the explosion, Dairuko was right there waiting for her then he unleashed a powerful kick knocking Natsuki to the ground then Dairuko came down with a variation of Tsunade's Heaven Kick of Pain which he called Windfall but before he hit Natsuki, a fireball hit him away from her.

"Natsuki, are you alright?" Itachi came to Natsuki's aid.

"I'm fine. Itachi, Dairuko is under the genjutsu of Izuka. You need to get him to snap Dairuko out of it and stop him in the process." Natsuki ordered.

"But, Natsuki you need-"

"I need you to trust me, Itachi... now go!"

"Understood." Itachi then left Natsuki.

"Okay Dairuko, if words won't get through..." Natsuki trailed off before doing some hand seals "Wind Style: Cutting Wind Barrage!" she exclaimed as waves of wind were sent through the air, cutting everything in its path.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu." Dairuko said and the two jutsu clashed with the fireball growing larger and heading straight for Natsuki... who was no longer there. Before Dairuko knew it Natsuki was right in front of him landing a right hook, left hook and somersault flip kick right on his jaw knocking him in the air. Dairuko did a midair back-flip, allowing him to land on his feet but Natsuki already had a trust kick aimed right for his face, however, Dairuko grabbed her leg and pulled her in for a clothesline flipping Natsuki onto her stomach, then Dairuko attempted to do an elbow drop on her which she rolled away to avoid.

Dairuko quickly got back to his feet and tried to punch Natsuki while she was still reeling from the clothesline, but she instead planted her foot in Dairuko's gut then karate tossed him onto his back and tried to do her own axe-kick which Dairuko blocked and countered with a power-slam. He then trapped Natsuki by having wood wrap around her chest.

"Chidori Spread!" Natsuki said shooting lightning from her hand and electrocuting Dairuko, stunning him long enough for her to escape her wooden prison.

Natsuki performed more hand seals "Fire Style: Seeker Flame Jutsu!" Natsuki blew a normal size fireball which Dairuko used his Thunderclap to extinguish, but rather than extinguish, it broke into smaller fireballs and gained speed. Dairuko then tried to dodge them but they followed him as he leaped around before stopping and creating a wooden dome that covered him from all angles.

* * *

"It seems your friend is finally taking my puppet seriously... shame you're not doing the same," Izuka said as he kicked Fuu across the sky "but I won't waste such an opportunity!" Izuka flew above Fuu then launched himself downward knees first into Fuu's back until they both hit the ground. "You know, Fuu... you could've ended this so quickly if you had used the seven-tails full power... such a shame." Izuka left Fuu laying in the ground then turning his attention to Itachi who had just arrived, blocking his path to the Hero's Water.

"You will not get past me, Izuka." Itachi said and activated his Mangekyou Sharingan.

"You cannot stop me, Uchiha." Izuka said.

"A lot of people have said that to me... none of them have been right."

* * *

As the fireballs were blocked by Dairuko's wooden dome Natsuki knew she had to do something to slow him down or stop him, Natsuki charged her Chidori.

_'I'm sorry, Dairuko.'_ Natsuki ran forward, her Chidori ready, and she cut through the wood dome expecting to at least wound Dairuko. Instead, she felt something grip her wrist and before she knew it Dairuko delivered a knee straight into her stomach followed by an uppercut and straight punch knocking her through the dome.

Once Natsuki recovered she summoned her sword, charged at Dairuko -who grabbed a sword from one of the dead shinobi- and two began a battle of blades. Natsuki pressed her attack while Dairuko defended until Natsuki disarmed him and went for the finishing blow, but Dairuko summoned a large amount of chakra to his arm which hardened his skin allowing him to not only block Natsuki's sword strike, but also break it, with only a scratch.

"I forgot you could do that." Natsuki muttered then Dairuko grabbed her by the throat and started strangling her.

Natsuki struggled before she managed get her legs in position and then performed an arm-bar take down but after Dairuko landed he grabbed Natsuki before she could release him and power-slammed her into the ground then kicked her away. Dairuko walked toward Natsuki who was clutching her stomach, as he reached her Natsuki pulled out a kunai and stabbed Dairuko in his hand but he didn't flinch, instead, he tried to punch her with his other hand which she dodged.

"Dai-nii..." Natsuki muttered when an idea hit her then she reached into her ninja pouch "Secret Technique..."

"Eternal Fist of-" Dairuko cocked back a chakra-filled fist.

"BARRIER!" Natsuki yelled and pulled out a picture of her, Dairuko and their parents having a picnic that stopped Dairuko mid-punch, and for the first time since they started fighting, Natsuki saw the old Dairuko flash in his eyes. Not wanting to waste a chance to bring Dairuko back to her, she called out to him, "Know who you are!"

"N-N-Nats-uki..." Dairuko struggled to say as he lowered his fist.

"Puppet, kill her!" Izuka ordered and Dairuko began to raise his fist again.

"Dairuko, she's your sister!" Itachi called out.

"She means nothing to you, Puppet! She is no one!"

"She's... my sister!" Dairuko let out a battle cry before charging at Izuka. Itachi stepped back and Izuka tried to fly away but Dairuko grabbed him and slammed him into the ground and repeatedly punched Izuka in the chest before kicking him away.

"You're not supposed to be able to break free." Izuka uttered as he crawled away from Dairuko.

"There's a lot things I'm not supposed to be able to do... but for those I love and care about, I have no limits."

Itachi who had gone to check on Natsuki noticed that Izuka was backing away from Dairuko into the Hero's Water.

"Dairuko, don't let him get into the water!" Itachi called out.

Before Dairuko could stop Izuka the latter threw dust in Dairuko's eyes blinding him while Izuka dove into the water.

"Oops." Dairuko said as Itachi and Natsuki joined him.

"Baka..." Natsuki muttered _'Don't scare me like that again.'_ she thought to herself.

"I missed you too." Dairuko responded then Izuka emerged from the water with insect like armor and wings.

"Thank you, Puppet, it seems this water has quite the effect on me... now I can incorporate more traits of the seven-tails, like it's armor."

"I'm going to enjoy getting through that armor." Dairuko said and charged toward Izuka.

"I may not be able to control you anymore," Izuka said then extended his arm causing Dairuko to fall onto the ground clutching his head and screaming in pain. "but my new powers will make you suffer."

Itachi used his S'usanoo to break Izuka's connection with Dairuko while Natsuki tried to sneak up with a Chidori, but Izuka literally flew over her head then kicked her into Dairuko and Itachi.

"Itachi, what do we know?" Natsuki asked quickly while they acted groggy.

"Izuka can take Dairuko out of the equation, but S'usanoo's armor shields him from it and the density of that armor is unknown." Itachi said as he helped Dairuko up.

"Dairuko, charge. Itachi, cover him as best you can. If you can get that armor off, we execute team move 11."

"I'm on it." Dairuko said.

"Right." Itachi said.

Dairuko charged forward filling his body with chakra to increase his speed and strength while Itachi followed closely behind him. As soon as Izuka performed the seals and tried his mind shattering technique, Itachi activated his S'usanoo's arm and shielded Dairuko. Once close enough, Itachi deactivated his S'usanoo and watched Dairuko go to work; Dairuko tackled Izuka into a wall and repeatedly punched him in the face then followed them up with a powerful knee to the face. Izuka's face armor was destroyed as a result of Dairuko's onslaught. Izuka tried to fight back but Dairuko easily defended against his punches and kicks then countered with a series of body blows that ended with Dairuko ripping off the torso piece of Izuka's armor. Dairuko grabbed Izuka and threw him toward Itachi while Natsuki got in position with Dairuko.

Itachi activated his S'usanoo again and smacked Izuka like a fly into the air while Dairuko grabbed Natsuki and threw her at Izuka while a clone of Dairuko came up from the ground with a rising uppercut that hit Izuka right in the chin at which point he was in position for the coup de grace' and both Natsuki and Itachi performed a powerful fireball jutsu.

"Fire Style: Giant Fireball Jutsu!" They said in unison and two gigantic fireballs sandwiched Izuka before he fell to the ground with burn marks across his body.

"H-h-how are you so s-strong?" Izuka asked as the trio walked toward him.

"We landed decisive blows on the nine-tails... you really think some kid with a portion of a tailed beast's power could beat us?" Dairuko said.

"No... no... NO!" Izuka screamed and in an instant the seven-tails stood before Team 0 "You three will not deny me my revenge!" the seven-tails screamed and took off into the sky, the shockwave knocked Team 0 a considerable distance back.

"No..." a voice said weakly that Natsuki barely heard.

"Fuu?" Natsuki asked, then saw Fuu laying nearby, her body covered in seal writing. "Fuu! What happened?"

"Safeguard... if either of us drank the water a seal would activate causing the other to lose the ability to transform... if the seal isn't removed both Izuka and I will die." Natsuki's eyes widened then she opened Fuu's shirt to see the seal.

"This is extremely complicated... it will take some time."

"Where's Izuka?"

"He flew into the sky. We can't follow him."

"You need to... stop him before he gets back to the ground."

"Why, what's he doing?"

"He's going to blow up the village... you can't let him come down mandibles first." Fuu said just as Izuka began his decent.

"Oh fuck." Natsuki said and prepared for the worst- but it never came.

Natsuki looked up at the seven-tails that looked like it was touching the ground but upon closer inspection she saw that Dairuko was holding the beast back but only by a leg's length.

Dairuko knew whatever Izuka was planning was not going to end well for him or his team, so with every once of strength he had, he kept Izuka's mandibles from touching the ground. Eventually Izuka stopped forcing his way down allowing Dairuko to shift his footing letting him power-slam a tailed beast into the ground.

"That's right... Senju power, Bitch!" Dairuko said but his victory was short lived when Izuka grabbed him between his mandibles and took flight again. Had it been anyone else it probably would have torn them in half but Dairuko held the mandibles apart "I'm not dying this way."

"How do you still have such strength?"

"I told you... when it comes to those I love, I. Have. No. Limits!" Dairuko exclaimed before pushing the mandibles apart allowing him to escape... into a free fall "Oh c'mon!" Luckily for Dairuko Itachi managed catch him with the S'usanoo.

"You alright?" Itachi asked.

"I had it under control... but thanks even though I didn't need it." Dairuko complained and Itachi took it as a 'his fine'. Itachi and Dairuko regrouped with Natsuki, who was almost done with Fuu.

"Natsuki, any ideas?" Dairuko asked.

"Just one, release Fuu, have her fight Izuka while we provide as much support as we can." Natsuki said.

"I have a plan, Dairuko, team move 0." Itachi said.

"What's team move 0?" Natsuki asked not knowing what they were talking about.

"Itachi... we've never done it before but I love this fucking plan let's do it!" Dairuko said excitedly.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Natsuki exclaimed.

"Shock &amp; Awe!" Dairuko said as he and Itachi walked forward. "Itachi, we only have shot."

"Make sure it counts." Itachi looked at Dairuko and the two fist-bump exploded with Dairuko mouthing _boom._

"This is where the fun begins... Wood Style: Ryujin!" Dairuko said and a giant wooden humanoid appeared with Dairuko on it's head and Itachi on it's right shoulder. The Ryujin then picked Natsuki and Fuu up and placed them on it's left shoulder. "You're up, buddy." Itachi nodded and the Ryujin was covered in S'usanoo armor "Behold, you over-sized bug, the Wood Style S'usanoo Body of Awesomeness!" The Ryujin now looked a knight with a cross guard sword still sheathed and a shield on it's back.

"When did you two create this?" Natsuki asked standing up, Fuu now sorted out behind her.

"Short version- me and Itachi weren't exactly sober at the time honestly." Dairuko said.

"Natsuki, get to the right fist and hold on." Itachi said and Natsuki did just that.

"Itachi let's kill this guy and go home." Dairuko said as the Ryujin cocked back it's fist that soon filled with chakra.

_'How much chakra do you have, Dairuko?'_ Natsuki thought as she braced for impact.

"FIST OF FURY!"

Dairuko and Itachi roared in unison as the attack landed directly on Izuka, who had been too stunned by the sight of this monster to do anything, while Natsuki was propelled off the Ryujin's fist and through the seven-tails' chest where she grabbed Izuka and they both exited the tailed beast before crash landing in an open field. Izuka tumbled to a stop ,grabbed a kunai and hid it from the approaching Natsuki- he refused to die alone on this day.

"Please... just let the water kill me... I want to see the sunrise once more." Izuka begged and Natsuki, not seeing him as a threat anymore, turned to look at the sunrise while Izuka got up and came at her with the kunai.

"It is quite beautiful," Natsuki sidestepped and impaled Izuka with a Chidori "isn't it beautiful? You didn't really think I was _that _stupid now did ya? Tsche, You insult me." Natsuki removed her hand from his chest and watched him drop to the ground and close his eyes "I hope you find more peace in death than you did in life."

"Damn, Itachi ain't that a sight worth seeing?" Dairuko said to Itachi who nodded before pinching the bridge of his nose "Hey, you okay there?"

"I'm fine." Itachi responded but he knew he had used his Magekyou too much and the side effects were beginning to take hold. "I'll get Fuu to Shibuki you check on Natsuki."

"I'm on it." Dairuko said and the two ninja took off.

* * *

Dairuko found Natsuki standing next to Izuka's body looking at the horizon, when he approached her she punched him straight in the face.

"What was that for?" Dairuko cried indignantly, rubbing his chin when Natsuki threw her arms around him and drew him into a hug.

"Don't ever scare me like that again, you baka." Natsuki said as she buried her face in Dairuko's chest. Dairuko smirked as he held Natsuki.

"Thanks for not killing me..." Dairuko trailed off.

"Yeah... next time I won't go so easy on you." Natsuki's words were muffled due to her face still being pressed against Dairuko's chest.

"Natsuki, we should probably head back to Itachi."

"I think he can wait a little while longer, don't you?" Natsuki said as she turned to look back at the sunrise. Dairuko noticed that her eyes were a bit on the watery side but to let her save face, he said nothing just wiped a rogue tear from her cheek and looked at the sunrise.

"Yeah he can wait."

* * *

Team 0 stood at the entrance to the village. They had stayed long enough to help with major repairs for the village.

"You sure you don't need our help with the rest of the repairs?" Natsuki asked.

"No, you three have done so much for my village already, thanks to you we were able to get everyone to safety and lost only those few shinobi." Shibuki said.

"Sorry about them." Dairuko said a bit guiltily.

"It wasn't you who killed them Senju-san. It was Izuka and you avenged those shinobi by killing their true murderer and for that, I thank you."

"We appreciate your hospitality, Shibuki-sama. If you have no further need for us we will be on our way." Itachi said and three of them bowed before leaving.

"Dai-kun!" Fuu called out as she chased after Dairuko.

"Hey, Fuu, you guys go on. I'll catch up." Dairuko said to his teammates then turned back to Fuu "What's up?"

"I wanted to give this to you, Dai-kun." Fuu said and gave him a picture of the two of them posing with one arm over each other with Dairuko holding up four fingers and Fuu holding up three.

"Whats's this for?" Dairuko asked.

"So you'll remember me."

"Thanks but it'll be hard to forget someone quite like you, Fuu... after all, you are my friend."

"You're my friend too, Dai-kun." Fuu said and gave Dairuko a hug.

"I have to go before those two get too far ahead of me but I promise you, Fuu I will come visit you again alright?"

"I'm holding you to that, Dai-kun." Fuu waved goodbye to Dairuko who did the same.

"I swear I feel like crying..." Natsuki said when Dairuko caught up, putting on a fake crying face. Dairuko just lightly pushed her.

"She's a good person." Dairuko smiled and turned back, Fuu waved, still watching them leave.

"Do you want to take her to Konoha?" Natsuki asked.

"Even I know the implications of having two jinchuriki in one village, and allied with another... it does not end well for Konoha... maybe one day I'll be able to bring her to Konoha for an outing or something."

"One day..." Natsuki trailed off.

"Hey guys! I just realised we killed a jinchuriki... how bad ass is that? I doubt anything can stop us now."

"Said every person before they were stopped." Itachi dead-panned. Natsuki smiled to herself.

"Yeah, yeah whatever man."

As Team 0 walked away a hooded figure appeared a considerable distance behind them- observing.


	21. A personal errand

**A Personal Errand**

"Hey, you guys." Dairuko greeted his teammates as he arrived for breakfast.

"Hey, Dairuko." Natsuki and Jiraiya greeted while Itachi just nodded in acknowledgement.

"So what exactly have you three been up to lately?" Jiraiya asked after they had finished breakfast.

"Training." Natsuki said.

"Research." Itachi said as he sipped his tea.

"Stuff." Dairuko said.

"Well you three suck at conversation skills."

Dairuko looked outside then to Itachi. "Yo, Itachi, I need help with something."

"When?"

"Now, 'cause I'd like to get this over with before tomorrow night."

"Alright." Itachi and Dairuko got up "Thank you for the breakfast, sensei." Itachi said and they both left with Dairuko just saying "Yeah thanks."

"Don't worry, sensei, you still got me." Natsuki smiled.

"And that's why you're my favourite, Natsuki… that and you have a nice rack." Natsuki just looked at Jiraiya for a moment.

"SUKEBE!" Natsuki exclaimed as she grabbed a fist full of Jiraiya's hair and smashed his face into the table three times. She then got up and said to the waitress, "He's paying." and walked out.

As Natsuki walked out she ran into one of the few people she didn't expect to run into…

"Tsunade-sama?" Natsuki said, almost not believing her eyes that Tsunade was out of her office.

"Hello, Natsuki, just the person I wanted to see." Tsunade said.

"Should I be scared?" Natsuki gave a slight laugh.

"No, I actually want to get to know you better, Natsuki."

"Me?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"You are Dairuko's sister. No matter happens you will always be his sister and you are an exceptional ninja, but I want to know Natsuki- the person not the ninja."

"You flatter me, Tsunade-sama."

"Come! Let's have a girl's day."

"S-sure."

* * *

"What you think, Itachi?" Dairuko asked.

"A little more off on the left side." Itachi scanned the object in question and Dairuko did a combat roll then cut the left side.

"Now?"

"Perfect."

"Sweetness!" Dairuko exclaimed as he took a few steps back to admire his work.

"I never expected you to be much of botanist, Dairuko."

"I'm not done just yet." Dairuko walked toward the perfectly trimmed bush then placed his hand over it and roses of all colours grew.

"How did you do that?" Itachi asked.

"I have no idea how I got it, but it happened after that Ryuzaki mission."

"That mission…"

"Longest fucking mission we were put on. You still don't talk about what happened."

"On that we agree." Itachi said then grabbed a log.

"This is a good place to call home right, Itachi?" Dairuko asked as he carried two logs.

"Sure it is, Dairuko." The two of them let out a deep breath "May I ask why you are building a cabin so far from Konoha?"

"Well, Itachi," Dairuko started then lifted two more logs "I can't be a ninja forever and if I die in battle that's cool and all, but I'd much rather die out here from old age on what's officially my land," Dairuko planted the logs into the ground then continued "that and I can't stay with Natsuki until I die. She was right in saying we needed to do other things outside the team."

"That sounds reasonable."

"I thought that too."

"Dairuko, I have an errand to run tomorrow would you care to join me?"

"Normally I wouldn't mind but c'mon, Itachi. You and me both know who you really want to ask. So I'm gonna pretend you didn't ask me first so you can go ask Natsuki to join you, and should she say no- which I doubt because not only are **you** asking but it's a chance for an adventure for her- you can ask me again and I will turn you down again because I need to put this cabin through the rings."

"And how exactly do you intend to do that?"

"There's a storm coming tomorrow. Gonna be a big one too, so my suggestion to you is; leave early, get to where you're going, find shelter and wait out the storm before proceeding back home."

"How do you know there's a storm coming?"

"Because, my untrained, uncaring-about-plant-life friend, some plants only bloom before a storm so they can soak up as much sunlight before it hits."

"I'm surprised you of all people know this… thank you, Dairuko."

"Noooo problem. Now come help me finish up." Itachi nodded and the two continued to work on Dairuko's cabin.

* * *

After spending the majority of the day busy building a cabin, Dairuko and Itachi returned to the village full of sweat and dirt, their shirts slung over their shoulders, needless to say the stares they were receiving from the females were intense. Both of them thought back to when they walked through the village while Dairuko carried the stove.

"Doesn't this bring back memories?" Dairuko said.

"Yeah, except that now all those girls are staring at us with something closer to lust than amazement... you must be enjoying this." Itachi stated.

"Well if I didn't, then I'd be one step closer to being you." Dairuko smirked "So you going to ask her?"

"I don't have much of a choice do I?" he asked, slipping his shirt back on.

"No."

Itachi let out a sigh as the two continued walking.

They intended to arrive at Ichiraku's on Dairuko's word to get something to drink, instead they found Natsuki and Tsunade having a lovely conversation… at a bar.

"Speak of the two handsome devils." Tsunade whistled.

"Tsunade-sama! Have some decency, he's your son." Natsuki said.

"Exactly! He's my son and as a mother, I can say my son is handsome."

"Well she wouldn't be lying… I mean, look at me! I'm in peek physical condition aaaand I got this killer smirk." Dairuko flexed and demonstrated his smirk.

"Dairuko, shut up. I was just telling Tsunade-sama about our karaoke career." The mention of karaoke caused Itachi to stiffen, so in order to save his friend from embarrassment, Dairuko nudged him forward.

"Itachi has something to ask you, Natsuki."

"You do?"

"Uhm, well yes," Itachi cleared his throat "I have a personal errand to run tomorrow out of town. I was wondering if you'd like to join me?"

"Yes! I mean... Uh sure, o-of course."

"Well... now that we're done with that, Itachi and I will be heading home for some R&amp;R, don't stay out too late, you two." Dairuko smirked and left.

* * *

The next day Itachi decided to go pass Natsuki's place and pick her up, hoping she wasn't sleeping off any hangovers, because if Tsunade is anything like Dairuko, she could drink like a fish and feel little to no effect. Natsuki may have a high tolerance but she's easily roped into challenges, at least, in her mind its a challenge. Itachi was about to knock on the door, half expecting to see a still semi-drunk Natsuki but instead saw a fully dressed, sober Natsuki halfway out the door before realising Itachi was standing in front of her.

"Ohayo, 'Tachi... am I late?" Natsuki asked.

"No, I just decided to check on you and see that you're ready and fit to travel." Itachi said.

"Don't worry about me… I'm good." Itachi gave Natsuki a nod and the two left.

* * *

Dairuko had decided to hit the training grounds for some exercise when he found Hinata already training there. Dairuko hadn't seen Hinata since that day he had snapped at her.

"Hey, Hinata." Dairuko greeted her.

"Oh, o-ohayo, Dairuko-senpai." Hinata replied.

"Listen, Hinata... I'm sorry I snapped at you and if you'd like, I want to continue training with you." Hinata was silent for a moment then gave Dairuko a nod. "Yoish…go easy on me, Hinata. I haven't trained in a while I might be rusty."

"Hai, senpai." Hinata and Dairuko took their stances and began sparring until Hinata became too exhausted to continue.

"You've gotten better since last time, your footwork is good but you need to learn to fight with your strength, y'know, try to force your opponent out of their comfort zone. Example; fight someone who is exceptional in taijutsu and try and keep them at a distance."

"Senpai, what if both of you are exceptional at taijutsu?"

"That's the trick ain't it... winning battles isn't about who's stronger, faster or smarter it's about who can adapt faster to the situation."

"H-hai."

"But hey, not everyone has greatness thrust onto them but believe me, Hinata, working hard to become great is so much more rewarding," Hinata gave a nod. "oh Hinata, you should probably stay indoors later today. There's a storm heading our way."

"Really?" she asked, looking up at the crisp, clear sky. "Arigatou, senpai."

"You better get some rest as well."

* * *

Itachi and Natsuki walked through the forest in silence with the occasional bird chirp or some other animal sound. Itachi suddenly stopped and picked something up, when Natsuki tried to see it he stretched out his arm.

"Here." Itachi said flatly as he held out a flower.

"T-thanks, Itachi… but what's this for?" Natsuki asked as she took the flower.

"It's your birthday isn't it?" Natsuki thought for a moment and it hit her.

"Oh shit! I forgot my own birthday!" Natsuki exclaimed and Itachi let out a light laugh.

"Considering what we've been through you can forgive yourself this time."

"Is that why you brought me…" she trailed off, eyes going wide. "do you have some super-secret party planned for me? Tell me! I'll still act surprised, I promise!"

"I told you, it's a personal errand that I need to attend to as early as possible."

"Fine…"she pouted. "So what's this errand?"

"I require eye-drops."

"I'm sure they have that in Konoha."

"Not the ones I need. These are special eye-drops to help lessen the irritation of using the Mangekyou Sharingan."

"Okay, that sounds important… why did you bring me though?"

"I like the company on journeys like this."

"Well I like company on journeys too."

"Then don't hesitate to ask me to join you."

"I won't." Natsuki said with a smile.

When they arrived Natsuki saw it was just a house in the middle of nowhere surrounded by some strange plants that Dairuko would be quite interested in; before she could touch one of them Itachi grabbed her hand to stop her.

"Some of these are dangerous... do not touch." Itachi said and Natsuki nodded when someone came out.

"Itachi-sama!" the boy called out and Itachi placed his hand in front of Natsuki telling her to wait while he went to speak to the boy.

"A group of bandits kidnapped his brother and took him north." Itachi said as he came back.

"Well then we'd better go after him before the storm." Natsuki said.

"No. I'm going alone."

"Like hell."

"Natsuki, you need to stay here in case they come back for him." Itachi pointed at the boy.

"But-"

"You asked me to trust you with Dairuko; now trust me here… they're just bandits. I can handle them."

"Just... be careful, alright?" Itachi nodded and left.

...

Itachi followed the bandits' trail until the storm started. Dairuko hadn't been kidding, the storm had a serious scare factor -which is just what Itachi needed.

"Hey!" Itachi called out to the bandits. "Let the boy go and you can walk away… refuse, and this will be the place where the scavengers pick meat from your corpses."

"And who are you?" the leader of the bandits said.

"Your worst nightmare." Itachi said and with a flash of lightning he was gone.

"See, boys? He's scared!"

Another flash of lightning crossed the sky revealing Itachi stabbing one of the bandits, then another flash and Itachi was standing between another two and they attempted to stab him, instead, a third flash showed they had stabbed each other. Itachi repeated the process of killing the bandits in the lightning flashes until only the leader remained.

"W-w-what a-are you?" the leader asked, cowering in fear.

"I told you… your worst nightmare." Itachi's eyes turned crimson red with the Sharingan and placed the leader in a genjutsu and left him screaming while Itachi took the brother back home.

...

"About time you got back, Itachi." Natsuki said.

"Its difficult timing kills with lightning." Itachi responded.

"Always going for the theatrics."

"The Uchiha are feared by all."

"So you've said." Natsuki grinned then gave Itachi a hug.

* * *

Ayame was unlucky enough to get caught in the heavy rain while looking for some herbs for her father, and the rain made it pretty difficult to see exactly where she was going until she chanced upon a cabin with a light on. Ayame ran to the cabin hoping it didn't belong to some murdering psychopath and knocked on the door.

Dairuko was laying down in bed when there was a knock at the door, although he wasn't expecting anyone to visit. The storm didn't really allow him out of good conscience to ignore the person knocking on his door so went to answer it and was surprised to see, of all people, Ayame.

"Ayame?"  
"Dairuko?" they asked in unison.

"Well, get inside before you get sick." Dairuko said and Ayame walked inside.

"Dairuko, what are you doing all the way out here?"

"The better question is, what are **you** doing out here?"

"I'm here for herbs."

"Well take off your clothes."

"Excuse me?"

"Ayame, you're soaked through and you need dry clothes… Geez, I'm not as bad as you think. Come, I've got a few things you can borrow." Ayame hesitantly agreed and Dairuko let her use his room to get dressed.

"You still haven't answered me though." she said through the door.

"I built this cabin... and I decided to test it out. Thanks to this storm, should there be any compromises I'll be able to fix it quickly."

"That's… smart."

"I thought so too." Dairuko said as Ayame walked out of his room in a pink shirt.

"Dairuko, why do you have a pink shirt?"

"Red and white shirts don't wash well together."

"That's pretty much common knowledge."

"Found** that** out the hard way." Dairuko shrugged. "Come sit by the fire before you catch cold." Ayame obliged and sat with him near the fire.

"Thanks for taking me in, Dairuko."

"Nah it's nothing really… you want something to eat?"

"You're cooking?"

"Yeah."

"I'll pass thanks."

"Why? I can cook."

"You can't... I've heard the stories."

"What stories?"

"Just show me around and I'll make something we can both eat."

"Okay then, little miss picky." Dairuko stood up and showed Ayame around his kitchen.

"Dairuko, this is so small" she commented as she cooked.

"Well, I never expected to be a host tonight. Maybe one day I'll extend but until that day it will stay this size."

"And when someone wants to see you?"

"No one wants to see me aside from my team, my mother and Hinata if I decide to tell her."

"That's actually quite sad…"

"It's the life I signed up for."

"Would you change it if you could?"

"Change what?"

"Your lifestyle… as ninja I mean."

"Honestly, I'd change nothing."

"Why not?"

"Because I've done some pretty amazing things; saved many people and villages. For that reason, I am a ninja."

"To save people?"

"To protect and avenge the innocent."

"That's noble of you."

"Yeah… I got wine would you like some?"

"That'll go down nicely with the food."

After dinner Dairuko and Ayame sat in front of the fireplace drinking wine while Dairuko told her some of his crazier stories.

"So we're standing there on stage, and Itachi starts his song 'Am I bluuuuue' he was fucking awesome too… but his pride will never let him tell this story." Dairuko said and sipped his wine while Ayame laughed.

"Wow... you three were excellent at karaoke?"

"We were the shit." Ayame laughed and placed her head on his lap.

"Dairuko?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you kiss me that day?"

"... for a large part of my life I loved you and I always wanted to kiss you." Dairuko said and moved a lock of hair from her face.

"What changed?"

"I found someone else."

"I would've waited for you, Dairuko…" Ayame trailed off and fell asleep on his lap.

"I wouldn't want you to." Dairuko had considered trying to form a relationship with Ayame many times but if he ever died, he'd put Ayame through more pain than she needs. Dairuko kissed her cheek before carrying her to his bed where he tucked her in. "Goodnight, Ayame." Dairuko walked to the couch with his blanket and got comfortable.

* * *

Itachi walked down the hallway to Natsuki's room, seeing as it was a bit late he was hoping to catch her before she was fell sleep. Itachi saw the door was already open a bit, so he let himself in.

"Natsuki we need to-" Itachi started but instantly stopped and looked away because Natsuki was in nothing but a towel. "I apologise… I'll come back later."

"Itachi, you've seen me in a towel before just talk." Natsuki said.

"Natsuki, ahem I wanted to tell you… more like... confess something to you."

"What's wrong?"

"My vision… it's deteriorating."

"What do you mean?"

"When I use the Mangekyou Sharingan it damages my eyes each time."

"So... these eye-drops don't restore your eyesight?"

"No it just eases the irritation."

"Can't you stop using it?"

"No."

"Why?"

"The process is slow. Depending on how often I use it... " he sighed. "but that's not why I'm here."

"What are you here for then?"

"If I am to lose my sight one day, I want to have this memory of you, Natsuki."

"M-me. What do- what do you mean?"

"Natsuki… I want to see you," Itachi stepped in front of Natsuki, voice low. "I want to feel you." Itachi softly caressed her cheek. "I want to taste you." Itachi placed a gentle kiss on Natsuki's lips. "Natsuki… I want you… I burn for you."

"Itachi, I…don't know what to…" Natsuki whispered, taking a step back. The back of her legs nudged the bed and she sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Just say you'll stay with me .Even when all I see is darkness, I want you to be my ray of light." Itachi crouched down to her level.

"Of course I'll stay with you, Itachi," Natsuki pulled Itachi's head to her chest "for as long my heart beats I will stay with you."

Itachi pulled back just enough to look into Natsuki's eyes, then he brought his lips up to Natsuki's and kissed her softly, slowly. Natsuki unhurriedly pulled off Itachi's shirt and he, in turn, reached for and undid the knot on Natsuki's towel. Outside, thunder cracked and the wind howled mercilessly across the yard of the inn.

* * *

Ayame woke with a start at the sound of thunder and decided to wake Dairuko.

"Dairuko-kun…" Ayame said, shaking him gently until he woke up.

"What's wrong?" Dairuko asked, still half asleep.

"Please... lay with me?"

"What?" Dairuko instantly felt all his senses come back to him.

"I'm… afraid of thunder and lightning."

"You are?" Ayame nodded in response. "Alright." Dairuko said then got up and walked with Ayame to bed.

At first they laid back to back but eventually after much tossing and turning they ended up face to face. Ayame however, was already asleep and Dairuko just looked at her wondering what she was dreaming about.

_'I wish I could let myself love you Ayame… you're so beautiful with your chocolate brown hair, soft lips and smooth skin.'_ Dairuko caressed her cheek and she placed her hand over his then opened her eyes.

"Dairuko, do you still love me?" Ayame asked and Dairuko remained silent for a while.

_'Yes.'_ "No."

"I'm sorry asked… goodnight, Dairuko." Ayame took Dairuko's hand off her cheek and turned her back to him.

"I'm sorry too." Dairuko turned his back to Ayame and clutched his chest._ 'I'm truly sorry, Ayame.'_


	22. Ren

**Ren**

_13 Years Earlier_

_Orochimaru walked through the hallway of his hideout, curious as to how his latest student/test subject was fairing since his isolation test started. Orochimaru opened the door and there stood his student, five Chuunin's bodies around him and one he still held by the neck._

"_Impressive, Ren-kun." Orochimaru applauded as he entered the room._

"_Is that all?" Ren asked then snapped the chuunin's neck._

"_Truly impressive."_

"_The body can go two months without food or water. You've kept me here for two weeks and attempted to make me waste energy on these six… it was a good plan."_

"_It is time for you to see the world for what it is… walk with me, Ren-kun."_

_Orochimaru and Ren walked to a village that was in the middle of being burned to the ground, this rocked the young Ren to the core._

"_Why are they doing this, Orochimaru-sama?"_

"_For power, my young Ren… no matter what happens or what changes, Ren, power will always find a place to rest it's head."_

"_But then... it's just an endless cycle of war and death and for what? A chance to have the most power until another struggle begins?"_

"_This is the world we live in, Ren-kun, where shinobi die for the will of others… I prefer to live for myself and gain power for myself."_

"_What of me and Kabuto-senpai?"_

"_I give you both your choice to serve whoever you wish. Something the Leaf, Sand, Mist, Cloud and Stone will not."_

"_Thank you, Orochimaru-sama."_

"_It is time for us to complete your training, Ren-kun."_

"_Yes, Orochimaru-sama."_

* * *

_'That storm was bad… would be quite funny if it killed anyone.'_ Ren thought as he walked through the forest.

"I know you're there." Ren said.

"So you're the infamous Ren… you don't look so dangerous." The ninja said as he dropped from one of the trees.

"What are you? Bounty Hunter? Seeking revenge? Or do you just want suicide by murder?"

"You're a smart ass… I don't like smart asses." Ren smirked and turned around.

"Do something about it then."

"I think I will." The ninja walked towards Ren but before he knew it Ren was behind him "How did you-"

"You already missed it." Before the ninja could respond his throat was already slit and he was bleeding out on the floor. "How boring." Ren said and walked away until he reached a clearing with a cabin in the middle. "It's time to pay a certain someone a little visit."

* * *

_6 Years Earlier_

_Ren stood by the railing and overlooked the candidates for Orochimaru's elite Sound Ninja team._

"_What do you think, Ren-kun?" Orochimaru asked._

"_About what?" Ren replied._

"_The candidates?"_

"_They're all going to die either way. I don't care."_

"_Aren't you the cynical one today?"_

"_I'm here for what we agreed on, Orochimaru."_

"_Ah yes… here you go." Orochimaru gave Ren a file. "Use it well."_

"_Yeah sure." Ren took the file and made his way outside the hideout before reading the file. "Senju Tsunade…" Ren said to himself._

_Ren found Tsunade in some lowly village in a bar, and what he saw disgusted him. To be a princess, medical legend, a more than capable fighter and a sanin. _'To have all those titles and be here in some back water village getting drunk in some bar… it's pathetic.'_ Ren thought as he walked away before Tsunade saw him. As Ren walked away, a girl bumped into him._

"_Hey God Damn it watch where you're going!" Ren exclaimed._

"_I'm so sorry." The girl said then continued on her way and Ren did the same until he realised she had picked his pocket. He turned back to look at her and she winked at him before running off- Ren gave chase._

"_Come back here!"_

"_You'll have to catch me!" she screamed back as she leapt to a rooftop in one jump. _

"_Give up now and I won't break your kneecaps, I promise!" Ren was beginning to catch up to her._

"_Don't you ever give up, you dogged bastard!" the thief ran into a nearby forest._

"_Let's sit and talk this out like civilised people!" Ren jumped over a small hill and on the opposite side, the thief performed an earth jutsu that caused a rock to hit Ren square in the chest. "That's it now you're dead, bitch!" Ren got up and took off after her again, eventually the thief just stopped in a clearing. "Finally ready to give up?"_

"_Not quite, Ren."_

"_How do you know my name?"_

"_Take a guess." She said and threw Ren's money in between them._

"_Bounty hunter?"_

"_Yup… and I'd like to take you alive but I'm willing to settle this once."_

"_You're quite arrogant, for a dead woman."_

"_I'm a girl."_

"_I don't care if you're a trap, you'll still die the same way." The two of them fought to a stalemate, resulting in both of them being unable to move. "Those were lucky shots… bitch."_

"_I bet you say that to all the girls."_

"_Tche." The two of them lay on the floor for a few moments before the bounty hunter broke the silence._

"_What's a trap?" _

_Ren remained silent. _

_"Come on it's not like we got anything better to do… besides, I'm curious."_

"_I don't even know why I'm entertaining you… a trap is a person that is one gender but looks like another."_

"_Oh I get it."_

"_Maybe you're not as stupid as I thought."_

"_You are soooo charming, you know that?" There was more silence until Ren broke it._

"_What's your name?"_

"_What's it to you?"_

"_I like to know the names of the people I kill."_

"_Like you could kill me."_

"_Give me another chance and I won't waste it."_

"_Oh, I'm so scared."_

_Silence._

"_You still didn't tell me your name."_

"_Really? You still want to know my name?"_

"_Yes."_

"_I don't have a name. Happy?"_

"_No."_

"_What more do you want from me?"_

"_Everyone deserves a name…"_

"_Well I don't have one so drop-"_

"_Luna."_

"_What?"_

"_Your name is Luna."_

"_No it's not."_

"_Unless you have a better one that is what I will come to know you as," Ren stood over Luna "understand?"_

"_Yes." Luna stood up as well "So how long have you been able to stand?"_

"_Since you opened your mouth to start this conversation."_

"_Why didn't you kill me?"_

"_You're the only one who can keep up with me and you're… interesting."_

"_Thanks… I guess." Ren lay down on the ground again._

"_Care to join me?"_

"_I don't see why not." Luna stretched out next to Ren._

"_Why don't you have a name?"_

"_The village I come from didn't give us names, they just took us and trained us. Once we were battle ready they sent us on missions to aid them while they were at war. Eventually I saw an opportunity to escape that life and I took it."_

"_And you became a bounty hunter to feed yourself."_

"_Yeah… I wish I didn't have to live this life." Luna turned to face Ren. "Tell me, how did a thirteen year old get such a high bounty on his head."_

"_Because I know a very bad man that a lot of people want dead."_

"_Why are you with that man?"_

"_He showed me the truth of the world."_

"_Which is?"_

"_Power is the only thing that matters."_

"_I understand that actually."_

"_Yes… the only thing that beats power is more power."_

"_And the cycle is never ending."_

"_Exactly." Ren turned and looked at Luna then after a moment of silence they kissed each other. Ren broke away first. "Luna… I've done some bad things, really bad things."_

"_Because you had to… Ren, we are one and the same I understand you more than you-" Ren cut her off by kissing her again._

"_Luna, I want you to be free as I am… I want you to live for yourself, fuck these villages and their wars."_

"_I can't do that, Ren."_

"_Why not?"_

"_This world isn't perfect but unless people like us -who see how troubled it is- do nothing it'll never be better."_

"_You want to fight in the next war for someone else's motives then?"_

"_I want to prevent the next war… so, Ren, will you help me achieve this goal?"_

"…_I give you my word peace will reign forever."_

"_Thank you, Ren."_

* * *

Ren walked into the cabin with some flowers and was greeted by a woman with onyx black hair.

"Hey, Ren." She said.

"Hello, Luna, I brought you flowers." Ren gave her the flowers.

"You're so sweet sometimes."

"I'm always sweet, you're just not around when I am." Ren said and Luna laughed.

"Whenever you try to be snappy I can't help but laugh."

"Yeah whatever… I'm just here to see if you're taking your meds."

"I am, don't worry so much… you're starting to sound like a prude."

"I'm just looking out for you, Luna."

"I know, Ren-kun and that's why I love you." Luna gave Ren a quick kiss.

"I know."

"Why don't you stay for some food?"

"I'd like that." Ren gave Luna a smile.

"I knew you would, now sit down and tell me what you've been up to." Ren sat down and waited for the food before talking to Luna.

"I had an immediate family reunion."

"So your mother knows you exist?"

"Yes."

"Your father?"

"Doubt _he_ even knows… Tsunade is secretive."

"Wow and your brother?"

"He almost killed me… but Tsunade called him off."

"What about your sister?"

"I don't have a sister."

"I have to make sure, your family is… pretty messed up."

"I wouldn't argue with you even if I could."

"Well yeah, arguing is turn off for me."

"That is true."

* * *

_4 Years Earlier_

_Ren and Luna remained in hiding, only emerging from obscurity for supplies and to kill those who were trying to track them down, until Danzou recruited the two for a special operation._

"_You sure about this, Ren?" Luna asked as the two laid in wait._

"_We need money and our identities are hidden." Ren said as he put his mask on._

"_I don't like it." Luna said as she put on her mask. "This is a whole clan, Ren… there are children, do all of them need to die?"_

"_Luna, the Uchiha grow stronger with hatred, killing only a few will let those who survive grow more powerful… we are preventing a civil war here."_

"_I guess you're right…"_

"_It'll be over soon." Ren and Luna leapt from their hiding spot and cut down an unsuspecting couple before moving from house to house with other ANBU members until eventually just the stragglers remained._

_Ren was about to land a finishing blow on a dying woman when a fireball came hurlting towards him, so he grabbed the woman and used her as a shield then discarded her. When he looked again, a family of Uchiha were running to an exit and Ren gave chase but before he could catch up, the male Uchiha stopped._

"_Fugaku…" the female said._

"_Go, Mikoto!" Fugaku ordered._

"_That was quite noble, I'll give you that much, but I have to kill you now." Ren said._

"_I will not let you hurt my family as long as I draw breath!"_

"_Well you really are in no position to stop me when your own family wants you dead."_

"_What are-"_

"_Dead Soul Jutsu!" Ren clapped his hands together and two Uchiha corpses got up and attacked Fugaku while Ren watched. "They may not have your eyes but they do have chakra."_

_While Fugaku fought off the first two corpses, Ren awoke another two behind him for a sneak attack which was successful. They used chakra blades to slash Fugaku's legs while the other two got his arms and Ren walked towards Fugaku and, with a chakra blade, he slit Fugaku's throat and let an evil smile cross his face before chasing after Mikoto and her son. Ren cornered the two run-aways before they could escape._

"_You really shouldn't have turned when you did." Ren said as he slowly walked closer to Mikoto._

"_Do what you want." Mikoto said as she carried her son._

"_Okay." Ren said and in an instant his fist went through both Mikoto and her son who puffed into smoke. "What the-"_

"_RUN, SASUKE, RUN!" Mikoto screamed as she grabbed hold of Ren and Ren saw this boy was already a good distance ahead of him so Ren quickly broke free of Mikoto's grip then grabbed her face and smashed it into a nearby wall before following after Sasuke. Luna saw the chase, she was much closer to Sasuke than Ren was._

"_Luna, kill him!" Ren exclaimed and Luna began to perform hand seals she suddenly stopped and clutched at her chest, causing Ren to give up the chase and check up on her. "Luna, are you okay?" she just coughed and Ren took off her mask and saw blood coming out her mask. He left Sasuke, assuming he'd be eaten by some wild animal or die from starvation._

'It's no longer our problem.'_ Ren thought to himself._

* * *

Ren stood by the window looking at the moon when Luna walked from her bed to Ren and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"Is something troubling you, Ren?" Luna asked.

"No." Ren answered.

"You're good at lying, Ren, but you can't lie to me." Ren sighed.

"I just have a lot on my mind."

"I can see that… c'mon, Ren, talk to me."

"Experiment failed."

"Oh…" Ren moved Luna off his shoulder and looked at her.

"I came so close this time, Luna… I almost had it, there's just something I'm missing but I don't know what it is."

"Ren, you shouldn't torment yourself over this, everyone dies eventually."

"Yeah but I don't want you to die!" Ren exclaimed.

"Ren, I'm going to die one day and on that day you won't be able to stop it, so please just spend what time I have left with me."

"I… " Ren's eyes widened suddenly "my God I know what I need." Ren gave her a kiss and got dressed. "I'll be back in two months the latest." he called over his shoulder as he walked out the door and left.


	23. What a day

**What A Day**

Natsuki had decided to sleep in today since things had been quiet this past month for Team 0. She was enjoying the sleep until it was interrupted by a small sound, that normally wouldn't wake up anyone, but after living like she did, Natsuki was sensitive to out of place noises. She opened her eyes and reached for the kunai she kept hidden under her bed then slowly got up and walked towards where the sound was coming from. She opened the door and jumped out in an offensive stance but soon lowered her kunai, recognising the white-haired man leaning on the kitchen counter reading a book.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Natsuki said confused.

"Yo." Kakashi greeted and closed his book.

"What are you doing here?"

"What? I can't visit my favourite student unexpectedly?"

"No."

"That's a bit unfair."

"I was having a very restful sleep when you snuck in and woke me up."

"Are you busy today, Natsuki?" Kakashi asked.

"That's random, but to answer your question, as long as there is no mission that demands my attention I planned on spending the day with Dairuko."

"Well then I will let you enjoy your day… Jaa ne."Kakashi waved then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"I hate it when he does that inside," Natsuki coughed and waved away the smoke "it's cool when you're outside but enclosed spaces damn near suffocates a person."

* * *

Dairuko was sparring with Hinata in the training grounds. He had decided to start training early with her so he could spend the day with his sister and tease her about Itachi until he found something new to get on her nerves with.

'_This day is going to be fun…_' Dairuko thought to himself when Hinata tried a dashing palm attack that Dairuko caught by her wrist. Hinata tried again with her other hand but Dairuko caught it as well and followed up by throwing Hinata however, Hinata flipped mid-air and landed on her feet then pulled both her hands to her right side.

"Double Air Palm!" Hinata exclaimed and thrust her hands forward and an airwave came forward, pushing Dairuko a couple feet back. She then charged forward with chakra filled hands but Dairuko saw her coming and extended his fist that stopped just before it hit her face.

"A frontal attack is brave, Hinata, but not advisable when dealing with someone whose speciality is brute strength." Dairuko said then looked down to see that Hinata was ready to use her Air Palm again. "Ok, how about we call it a tie this time."

"Hai, senpai." Hinata smiled and they both stood normally.

"You've gotten good, Hinata I must say… not to brag but I like to think my awesomeness rubbed off on you."

"Well aren't you humble, '_oh great sensei'_." A voice said.

"Natsuki-chan, ohayogozaimasu." Hinata greeted Natsuki.

"Hey, Nee-san." Dairuko also greeted.

"Hello, Hinata-sama… hey, Dairuko." Natsuki greeted Hinata and Dairuko.

"Ouch." Dairuko said as he clutched his chest and Natsuki just gave him a brief fake smile.

"So how was training today?"

"As if you need to ask. I know you were watching us for most of it."

"HA! I have better things to do than spy on you, little brother."

"Like make kissy faces with Itachi." Dairuko retorted with a smug look on his face and Natsuki just stared at him. "Don't worry I only told… Hinata, Jiraiya, Tsunade and Kakashi… oh and Ayame."

"I hate you so much, Dairuko."

"You don't mean that." The two siblings stared at each other.

"Yeah, you're right I don't… so what's our plan for today?"

"First things first, we need to lose our tail." Dairuko said to Natsuki then looked at Hinata "Hinata, what you are about to see is what I expect from you when you've completed all your training and are ready to retire." Hinata nodded and Dairuko gave Natsuki a nod then looked back to Hinata "You might wanna hold onto something solid."

"Earth Style: Earth Tremor Jutsu." Natsuki said then planted her hands on the ground causing the ground to shake violently which forced a figure to leap out of a nearby tree. "Is this what you meant by letting me enjoy my day, Kakashi-sensei?"

"I miss the days when I could sneak up on you," Kakashi said as he closed his book "Shall we begin."

"Age before beauty, sensei."

"You flatter me…" Kakashi said before dropping a smoke pellet on the ground.

"Hinata, take note; this is what I expect you to do after all your training is said and done." Dairuko said when a water dragon emerged from the smoke.

"I'm on it." Natsuki performed some hand seals "Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!" and the two elemental dragon constructs clashed and destroyed each other. "You need to do better than that."

Kakashi emerged from the side of Natsuki with his Lighting Blade ready but before he could get close Dairuko grabbed him by the wrist.

"Nice." Dairuko said before Kakashi started glowing blue.

"Dairuko, let go!" Natsuki exclaimed but it was too late. 'Kakashi' exploded into lightning, electrocuting Dairuko while the real Kakashi constructed a mud dragon that hurled itself toward Natsuki and Dairuko.

Natsuki easily dodged it by leaping onto its back and running the length of it while Dairuko was still stunned by electrocution and suffered a direct hit that launched him into a tree.

"Earth Style: Mudslide Jutsu!" both Natsuki and Kakashi exclaimed as the jutsu clashed together like a wave hitting a rock, they performed more hand seals "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" the two fireballs clashed and destroyed each other. "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" and the two water dragons collided which resulted in a fake rain while the shinobi charged at each other with their respective lightning styles but both of them missed their attacks and eventually Natsuki tried to use her sword but Kakashi countered with his kunai.

"You're really good, Natsuki." Kakashi said as he and Natsuki tried to gain the upper hand by a test of strength in their clash.

"I had the best teacher." Natsuki retorted when Dairuko jumped over her and attempted to punch Kakashi who leapt away in time to avoid the attack.

"Don't forget about me now." Dairuko said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Dairuko, you ready?" Natsuki asked.

"Sure am." Dairuko responded as he threw a giant shuriken "Windmill Triple Attack." He said and two more giant shuriken appeared next to the first one with one higher than the first and the second one lower.

Kakashi, using his Sharingan, timed his jump to avoid the shuriken but while he was mid-air Natsuki emerged from the ground and connected with an uppercut knocking Kakashi into the air while Dairuko seized the opportunity by grabbing Kakashi's leg and throwing him across the training grounds.

Hinata watched in pure amazement at how well Natsuki and Dairuko meshed together as a duo when she noticed a crow land next to her, but the crow had a Sharingan eye, then Hinata looked back to the battle. Kakashi stood up after being thrown by Dairuko only to have a kunai pressed against his throat.

"Are we done, Kakashi-taichou?" an all too familiar voice said.

"I thought you two were holding back," Kakashi started "glad you could join us, Itachi, I knew Jiraiya was worried about nothing."

"I take it he asked you to spar with us while he's away on that Akatsuki mission." Itachi said and Kakashi nodded before turning into water and appearing behind Natsuki and Dairuko.

_'They were all holding back and they fought so… wow.'_ Hinata thought to herself as she watched.

"Secret Technique: Barrier…" Dairuko and Natsuki said in unison before turning around each with a copy of Kakashi's book opened to the pages that have the big reveal. Before Dairuko and Natsuki could take advantage of the situation, Kakashi laughed.

"Nice try but I've finished reading the big reveal." Kakashi said proudly and Dairuko smirked and finished what he said earlier.

"Distraction." And Natsuki disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving a piece of paper saying 'Sucker!'

"A substitution jutsuuuuuuu!" Kakashi felt a sudden invasive feeling in his unmentionable area and he turned his head to see Natsuki crouched down giving a very Dairuko-like smirk.

"A Thousand Years of Death!" and with those words Kakashi was sent flying through the air and out of sight.

"Right in the ass!" Dairuko exclaimed then looked at Natsuki "That was cool… slightly disturbing and quite funny, but cool."

"It was an excellent plan… I almost doubted that it would work." Itachi said as he joined his teammates.

"Itachi, you need to have more faith in my planning skills." Natsuki said.

"It was overly complicated."

"Because it had to trick Kakashi who is not easily deceived."

"Fair enough."

"Besides when have any of my plans failed?"

"The whorehouse plan." Dairuko called out while he spoke to Hinata about the battle.

"You said you weren't going to bring that back up!" Natsuki screamed while Itachi just hung his head in shame.

"I don't ever want to talk about that again… it is worse than the karaoke mission."

"I'm sure it wasn't _that _bad, 'Tachi." Itachi just looked at Natsuki with a straight face.

"Natsuki… no."

"I said I was sorry about that, 'Tachi." Natsuki said giving her best puppy dog eyes that soon turned into a seductive glare. "I promise I'll make it up to you later."

"Save it for the bedroom why don't you." Dairuko complained.

"Urusai, you baka!" Natsuki took a deep breathe then turned to Itachi and gave him a quick kiss.

"I'm holding you to that promise." Itachi said. "Enjoy your day, Natsuki."

"Thanks."

"Natsuki, I'm gonna change into something more civil. Meet you at the gate?" Dairuko said.

"Alright, where are we going anyway?"

"There." Dairuko pointed at theme park in the distance.

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Dairuko, I'm not a kid anymore I don't do theme parks."

"That's because we barely have time off to do fun stuff."

"We do plenty fun stuff."

"No we don't, funny stuff happens to us big difference."

"I sometimes hate when you make a good point."

"Well even I get lucky now and then."

"True… I hope you brought money 'cause seeing as how you're late for my birthday I expect to be spoiled today." Natsuki said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I expected as much…" Dairuko sighed.

* * *

The two of them arrived at the theme park in no more than five minutes and for someone who doesn't do theme parks Natsuki was enjoying herself quite a lot. By three o' clock Dairuko was hidden behind a bunch of stuffed animals that Natsuki had won fair and square with no ninjutsu or genjutsu used.

They continued walking through the theme park until Natsuki saw her arch-rival in the form of the claw machine. Upon seeing it she gave Dairuko the giant teddy bear she named Sebas-chan.

"Dairuko, hold Sebas-chan." Natsuki pointed at the claw machine. "Oi! I will best you, claw machine!" she exclaimed.

"What claw machine?" Dairuko asked trying to see over Sebas-chan and the rest of them. "Natsuki… oh fuck this, Genki!" Dairuko called out and the wooden humanoid appeared. "Genki, hold these." Dairuko handed all the prizes to Genki."I'll show you, you fucking pieces of fluff." Dairuko muttered before placing a scroll on the ground followed by the stuffed animals and when Dairuko was done they disappeared in a puff of smoke. "That's better." Dairuko placed the scroll in his jacket pocket.

"Son of a fucking bitch!" Natsuki exclaimed before returning to Dairuko who had Genki return Sebas-chan to her.

"I take it that you were bested."

"No, that damnable machine is impossible, I mean the damn claw doesn't even grab anything!" Natsuki vented then watched as a child used the machine and actually got something. "Oh that is it!" Natsuki threw Sebas-chan to Genki and readied her Chidori but Dairuko grabbed her before she could do any damage. "It's mocking me I swear!"

"Natsuki, let me get it for you… which one d'you want?" Dairuko asked and Natsuki let out a huge sigh and pointed at the key ring. "Alright I'll handle it." Dairuko stood in front of the machine and visualised what he intended to do then in the next moment he broke the glass and grabbed the key ring. "Free prizes!" he screamed and broke the machine so it's contents were more accessible. "RUN!" Dairuko exclaimed as he grabbed Natsuki's wrist and took off. "Genki! Go long!" then Genki threw Sebas-chan toward the siblings and Dairuko caught it.

By the time security arrived Dairuko and Natsuki had disappeared into the crowd and were on the Big Wheel having a lovely conversation.

"What the hell is shipping?" Dairuko asked.

"Uhm… is that a trick question?" Natsuki responded.

"Not shipping with boats and shit."

"Oh that shipping."

"Yeah, what is that?"

"I've never really had to explain it before…" Natsuki trailed off into thought "shipping is when you think two people should be together I guess example Hinata-"

"Whoa, stop right there. I don't feel comfortable talking about my student's love life."

"Don't worry, Dairuko, we're just discussing who we think is best for her simple."

"It's never simple."

"Just shut up and let me tell you who I ship her with."

"Alright then."

"I ship Hinata with Kiba."

"Kiba?"

"The dog boy."

"Oh, him… I refuse."

"What, why?"

"I don't like it."

"Ok... then who do you ship her with."

"Shino."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"He's quiet, she's quiet… Shino is also the definition of 'actions speak louder than words.' He won't say things he'll show them."

"That actually makes sense, but why not Kiba?"

"I ship him with the Ino-girl."

"What?! I refuse and reject!"

"Hear me out first, Ino-girl attractive, dog-boy attractive, two attractive people with similar personalities deserve to be together."

"That doesn't even make sense!"

"It would if you weren't so stubborn."

The two argued about ships for the entire ride only stopping for Dairuko to say that they're going to watch the sunset from Hokage Mountain.

"I can't believe you'd ship Gaara with Hinata I mean the two have never even made eye contact!"

"So I shipped you and Itachi before you made eye contact and look how that turned out, _Itatsuki_."

"How do you know our ship name?"

"It's written on your diary."

"I don't have a diary."

"Then whose… " The two were silent as they tried hard not to think about what that could mean. Dairuko spoke first,

"You don't think Itachi-"

"BAKA!" Natsuki tried to punch Dairuko but he caught her fist.

"Denied." Dairuko smirked and it was making Natsuki even more angry. "I'm kidding Nee-san, you forget that you have a tendency to talk in your sleep."

"I hate you so much."

"Let's look on the bright side, we have some ships we agree on; like the Hyuuga boy and the bun girl, Nara and that blonde one from Suna-"

"Let's just drop the subject." Natsuki interrupted.

"Agreed."

Silence.

"Dairuko, you're the best brother I could ever ask for."

"I know… you aren't so bad as a sister either."

"Coming from you that means something… kono-baka." Natsuki gave a light laugh.

"Remember that time we stole the cookies from the jar and we got caught?"

"How could I forget… you took the cookies and left me to deal with our mother."

"But while you were stuck in your room planning ways on how to punch me in the face I snuck to your window and we shared the jar… until dad caught me."

"Yeah, luckily we finished them before he showed up."

"I think he watched us eat those cookies and when we were done he decided to catch me."

"That does sound like him… he always wanted us to be close."

"Well he succeeded." Dairuko smiled.

"That he did." Natsuki smiled.

"Oh before I forget here's your late birthday present." Dairuko handed Natsuki a piece of paper.

"A piece of paper… just what I always wanted." Natsuki said with mock sarcasm.

"Just read it."

"Ok, ok." Natsuki read the paper and her eyes widened. "Dairuko this is…"

"Adoption papers. So what you say, Natsuki? Wanna be my sister by law again."

"Can I keep my last name?"

"Of course."

"Dairuko…" Natsuki gave Dairuko a hug. "thank you."

"There's almost nothing I wouldn't do for you, Natsuki."

"I know, Dairuko."

"Now sign those papers so you can go celebrate with Itachi bow-chika-wow-wow style."

"Urusai, sukebe!" Natsuki exclaimed but still blushed a bit.

* * *

Dairuko and Natsuki walked home when they saw Natsuki's door was open.

"You locked up right?" Dairuko asked Natsuki.

"Yeah." Natsuki responded.

"If it isn't an intruder I hope it's not Itachi naked with a ribbon covering his junk."

"Dairuko, please... shut it." They walked inside and noticed blood on the floor. "Blood… never a good sign." They followed the blood trail until they found the source in the form of a half dead body.

"Ren." Dairuko and Natsuki said in unison.


	24. Weakness

**Weakness**

Dairuko and Natsuki stared at Ren's body for a moment before Natsuki told Dairuko to carry him to their spare room. As much as Dairuko wanted to argue, his brother's life was on the line so he obliged and carried Ren to the room.

"Natsuki, what are you planning?" Dairuko asked.

"Dairuko, get Tsunade here." Natsuki said.

"Why?"

"We have a fugitive in our home. I believe the Hokage should know about it."

"What will you do in the meantime?"

"I have to examine him and hopefully keep him alive until you get back."

"You'll do fine… you're part of the Senju clan now." Natsuki sighed "Thanks, Dairuko." she said as Dairuko left then examined Ren's wounds. _'I wonder who did this to him…'_ Natsuki thought to herself.

Tsunade felt like she was drowning in paperwork when she heard the unmistakable sound of Dairuko.

"Kaa-san!" Dairuko exclaimed as he walked in.

"Dairuko, what is it? I'm busy trying not to hang myself."

"It's Ren he's- just follow me." Dairuko- not waiting for an answer- grabbed Tsunade's wrist and leapt out the window.

Natsuki had examined Ren's wounds and noticed that they weren't consistent. Some were made by a sword and the more serious ones were made by pieces of wood. There were still burns across his body.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say Dairuko, Itachi and I did this." Natsuki said and gave a light, nervous laugh. "Ugh I'm a bad person."

"Don't be so hard on yourself." Dairuko said.

"What's the situation, Natsuki?" Tsunade asked as she walked into the room.

"Tsunade-sama, yes Ren's wounds aren't consistent with any one type of attack. My educated guess? He was ambushed… Tsunade-sama, he needs surgery to extract the pieces of wood lodged inside him."

"Right. I'll need both of you to help me." Tsunade said and the two nodded.

"What d'you need from us?" Dairuko asked.

"Dairuko, hold Ren down. Natsuki, use your chakra strings to pull out the shrapnel and I'll heal him as you do it."

"Right." Natsuki and Dairuko answered.

Dairuko created wood restraints around Ren's wrists and ankles while Natsuki prepared her chakra strings. Tsunade gave Natsuki a nod and the latter sent her strings into Ren's wounds, once she began pulling them out Ren screamed in pain and began thrashing around violently, but Dairuko's restraints were holding him in place for the most part... until the pain caused Ren to sub-consciously activate his curse mark.

With his curse mark active, Ren broke the restraints on his wrists but, before he could hit Natsuki or Tsunade, Dairuko grabbed hold of him and held him place until the surgery was complete.

"What now, Tsunade-sama?" Natsuki asked after the surgery.

"We wait." Tsunade replied.

"Wait for what?"

"For Ren to wake up and tell us what happened to him, whoever did this might pose a direct threat to Konoha."

"I understand but... what if he's laying a trap for us?" Dairuko asked.

"Dairuko, someone or something did that to him and we both know how strong Ren is. Whatever did this is a serious threat."

"I suggest we wait." A voice said causing everyone to turn around.

"Your ability to appear out nowhere never seems to get old does it, Itachi?" Dairuko said.

"As I was saying we should wait. If there indeed is a greater threat than Ren, we need to identify it and if necessary eliminate it, but should this be a trap we have the advantage that Ren has never fought all three of us at once, which gives us an edge."

"Itachi, you haven't fought him either." Natsuki said.

"But I know how he fights thanks to you and Dairuko having fought him before."

"There's no point in stressing about this now. Let's wait until Ren wakes up before we make any final plans." Tsunade intervened.

"Agreed." Itachi said.

"Dairuko and Natsuki, you two stay here until Ren wakes up… Itachi I need to speak with you, so walk with me." Tsunade said and Itachi followed her as she left.

"Yes, Hokage-sama?"

"Are you okay with this, Itachi? Helping Ren?"

"Honestly, I don't trust him, and I'm willing to burn him alive while he lays there but, for the village, I'm willing to set aside my personal feelings if that is what is required."

"I appreciate your honesty, Itachi."

* * *

"I didn't think you actually cared." Ren said as he woke up.

"As your brother I'm only going to save your life three times." Dairuko said.

"And here I thought we were bonding."

"What happened to you, Ren?"

"Ambushed while I was visiting an old friend."

"I'm surprised you even have a friend… why'd you come here, Ren?"

Ren let out a heavy sigh before answering.

"As much as it pains me to say I… need your help."

"And why would I help you?"

"Because you could've killed me but you didn't and also there's an innocent person involved."

"Your friend?"

"Yes."

"I hate to say it but a friend of yours will most likely not be innocent." Dairuko said before walking away.

"Dairuko, she is innocent… I'm the evil one."

Dairuko stopped.

"She? Your friend is more than just a friend to you isn't she?"

"It doesn't matter anymore since you won't help me." Ren stood up and began limping past Dairuko to the door when Dairuko grabbed his arm to stop him.

"If you want my help, tell me exactly what happened to you."

Ren smiled deviously but made sure to drop it when he turned to tell Dairuko his story.

_Flashback_

_Ren walked through the forest, with a little extra speed today now that he finally had the cure for Luna's illness, but his pace quickly decreased once he reached her cabin where he saw the cabin door had been forced open. Ren looked around for any signs of an ambush before entering the cabin._

"_Luna?" Ren called out but there was no response. He heard something like a wire snapping and before he knew it, the door had shut itself behind him and the cabin blew up._

_The explosion seriously damaged Ren, there were a few large pieces of wood sticking out of his body. As he struggled to recover, someone came at him with a sword and impaled Ren's shoulder. The impalement did some damage to Ren but it also snapped him out of his haze._

"_Is that all you got?" Ren said as he stood up and broke the sword in his shoulder. He pulled the remaining piece of the blade out when more men showed up and surrounded him._

_Ren was in serious pain and was losing blood fast. He knew his best chance at surviving would be to intimidate his attackers into submission._

"_KILL HIM!" one of the men ordered and the rest charged toward Ren._

"_Sloppy." Ren said as he jumped over several men and activated his chakra blades. "Who wants to die first?" when no one stepped forward Ren spoke again. "Too scared? Fine, I'll make the first move." Ren charged into the crowd._

_Ren deflected two separate attacks with his chakra blades then did a back-flip kick on a third guy and did a ground pound, which didn't shatter the ground like it normally would, but it did give Ren- with the help of a smoke bomb and teleportation jutsu- some time to escape._

_._

_._

_._

"And so I escaped and managed to sneak into Konoha. Oh, you might want to wake up that guard on duty by south wall." Ren said.

"Quite the story." Dairuko commented.

"The ambush was too well planned to be the work of some normal bounty hunters… someone set me up and took Luna, probably going to use her as bait for me."

"I'm still not seeing why you need our help."

"Because the people who ambushed Ren will be expecting him, but they won't be expecting him to bring back-up like us- if they expect him to bring any at all." Natsuki said as she entered the room.

"And they sure as hell wouldn't expect you to reach out to your estranged family who you've tried to kill, for help." Dairuko ended the idea.

"Nice to see that you're not all brawn, Dairuko." Ren commented.

"Fuck. You. Ren." Dairuko said as he flipped Ren off.

"Let's hear your plan, Ren." Natsuki continued.

"We go in and kill every single one of them. Then burn their hideout to the ground." Ren said flatly.

"Simple… I like it." Dairuko added.

"Simple, but we don't even know where we're going." Natsuki pointed out.

"We'll know in a day or two."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Trust me, I'm smarter than you." Ren smirked.

"Fuck you, Ren."

"I wouldn't mind if you do." Ren retorted causing Natsuki to grit her teeth because, although this may only be the third time she's seeing him, there was something about him and his comments that got under her skin. "Now if we're done here, I'd like to be alone with my thoughts while we wait for a location." Ren said.

Dairuko and Natsuki sat on a bench in the park the next morning, while Ren stayed in the Hokage's Tower with Itachi and Tsunade.

"I hate babysitting." Dairuko complained.

"Me too." Natsuki agreed when a certain green clad ninja and double-bun haired, ninja-tool expert appeared.

"Ohayo." Both the ninja greeted Dairuko and Natsuki who waved in acknowledgement.

"'Sup, you two?" Dairuko asked.

"We had hopes that our two Hot-Blooded senpai's would care to spar with us?" Lee asked.

"Yeah, Neji's running an errand for Hiashi-sama and Gai-sensei is having another competition with Kakashi-sensei," Tenten leaned in and whispered to Natsuki "and Lee has too much hype for me to handle."

"I wish we could, but we're babysitting a high value individual." Natsuki answered and Tenten let out a heavy sigh.

"It is alright! Tenten and I will just spar with each other."

"Hey, Lee, remember. FIGHTO!" Dairuko exclaimed.

"YOUTH!" Lee exclaimed with even more vigour.

"Good luck, Tenten." Natsuki wearily smiled. she knew from experience that a hyped-up Might Gai student is never an easy sparring opponent.

"Why me?" Tenten sighed as she followed Lee.

"That was just evil of you, Dairuko." Natsuki said.

"It's for her own good… hopefully." Dairuko said.

* * *

"So you expect me to just trust you?" Tsunade asked Ren as he sat opposite her with Itachi by the door ready to take action if Ren made any wrong move.

"I expect you to understand where it is I'm coming from." Ren stated.

"You are risking the lives of good shinobi."

"Oh don't give me that bullshit, Tsunade. You only care because it puts your _dear Dairuko_ in harm's way!" Ren exclaimed and Itachi was ready to move when Tsunade waved him off.

"You're wrong, Ren. I wouldn't risk any of my shinobi to help you, a fugitive in almost every major village."

"You made that perfectly clear after you became Hokage."

"What are you talking about?"

"Why didn't you look for me?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why. Didn't. You. Look. For. Me?" Ren said and Tsunade looked a bit confused. "You knew I was your son and that I was with Orochimaru and you didn't send a single shinobi to look for me."

"You were with him of your own accord."

"NO! I was unconscious and he took me back with him." Ren slammed his fist on the table breaking it in half. Itachi activated his Sharingan then started moving toward Ren.

"Itachi, leave us." Tsunade said as she stood, locking eyes with her son.

"No, let your guard dog stay. I want a witness when you tell me why you left me in the hands of that snake when you had the chance to stop him and bring me back with you so we could probably all be a happily dysfunctional family." Ren said with tears threatening to come out.

"Itachi, I gave you an order." Tsunade said, barely remaining calm. "NOW!" she snapped when Itachi opened his mouth to argue.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama." Itachi said before leaving the room.

"Tell me… if Dairuko and I switched places, would you ignore him or search for him?"

"Ren-" Tsunade was cut off by Ren.

"Does Dairuko even know who our father is?" Ren asked and Tsunade fell silent. "He thinks his father is that nobody Dan, doesn't he?"

"Don't you talk about Dan-"

"Or else what, huh? I've already felt the worst pain imaginable… knowing that you've been abandoned."

They remained silent for a time but when Tsunade tried to speak Ren stopped her.

"I don't want to hear it anymore. I know where they're keeping Luna now. You can fall in or step aside but **don't **stand in my way, Tsunade."

Ren walked away while Tsunade sank into her chair and let out a heavy sigh when Shizune walked into the room.

"Are you alright, Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked.

"Shizune… I need a bottle of sake and a new table." Tsunade said.

"Hai."

* * *

Ren walked towards the entrance of Konoha where Dairuko and Natsuki stood blocking his exit from the village.

"We can't let you leave, Ren." Natsuki said.

"I know where they are keeping Luna, she's in one of Orochimaru's abandoned hideouts." Ren said.

"Doesn't change the fact that we cannot let you out of our sights." Dairuko said.

"But if we were to travel with you, then we'd be able to keep an eye on you and stay within the mission parameters."

"That is quite true, Natsuki, smart thinking."

"Thank you, Dairuko."

"So you two are going to disobey Tsunade to help me?"

"You're family… a really fucked up part of the family, but family nonetheless." Dairuko said.

"You really are an idiot… both of you."

"And you're a bastard, but a bastard who can lead us to Orochimaru and make killing him a lot less of a hassle." Natsuki said.

"So you're using me?"

"No, we're helping you so you'll help us in return."

"You are such an impressive woman, Danearys Natsuki." Ren said when Itachi appeared next to the three shinobi.

"I'm going with you." He said in such a way that left no room for argument. They left Konoha in silence.


	25. A truth

**A Truth…**

Team 0 and Ren walked through the forest on their way to where Ren said Luna was kept but, as it grew darker they agreed to camp for the night. Itachi took it upon himself to watch Ren while Dairuko and Natsuki went for firewood.

"Natsuki?" Dairuko said as he threw a log toward Natsuki who sliced the log into several small pieces to be used as firewood.

"Nani?" Natsuki responded.

"Why is Itachi here?"

"What're you talking about?"

"He might get in our way."

"Dairuko, it's Itachi he won't get in the way."

"We both know the risks of this jutsu and so does Itachi."

"You should trust Itachi more."

"I trust him enough to know that he would attempt to stop our plan."

"The plan only happens if Ren is lying to us."

"He is."

"Dairuko, I would love nothing more than to plunge my sword through Ren's chest, but I can't have you jumping the gun."

"We help him, he leads us to Orochimaru. If we're lucky, we kill them both."

"Or we kill Ren if he tries to betray us now."

"I remember…"

"Is something wrong, Dairuko?"

"No."

"You're a terrible liar, Dairuko."

"It's just… A small part of me wishes to save him or find some good in him but the rest of me wants to kill him just because of what he did to us."

"Dairuko, there's only so much faith you can have in someone like Ren."

"I know… I can dream, can't I?" Dairuko smirked.

"Yeah, just keep them realistic." Natsuki gave a light laugh as they entered the camp.

"What were you two talking about?" Ren asked.

"Whether or not it's possible to get my own harem." Dairuko said.

"I fail to see how we are related."

"I know… I'm clearly better looking than you."

"Uchiha-san, I need to use the little boy's room." Ren said and Itachi walked with him into the bushes until Ren stopped. "You don't trust me do you, Uchiha-san?"

"Dairuko and Natsuki might not have seen your performance with Hokage-sama but I did, and I know exactly what you are doing."

"And what am I doing, Uchiha-san?"

"I'll wait to see how things play out, if you make one wrong move, I'm taking you out."

"Oooh aren't you scary… the Uchiha name may scare the weak willed but you don't scare me, Uchiha Itachi." Itachi and Ren stared at each other in silence when a stone gargoyle landed next to Ren then disappeared in a puff of smoke. "They haven't moved Luna."

"We move at dawn." Itachi stated and returned with Ren.

All four shinobi slept with one eye open that night but once it was dawn, all four left as if they had been a team for years. They found the hideout in no time at all thanks to Ren, and proceeded to plan their attack.

"I don't know where they're keeping Luna exactly, but I'd guess the top floor or the lowest level." Ren stated.

"Best course of action is to split up and search top to bottom." Natsuki said.

"I'll go with Ren." Itachi said and before anyone could argue Ren spoke up.

"I accept it."

"Then let's go." Itachi and Ren left first while Dairuko and Natsuki quickly glanced at each other before following after them.

The four of them walked into the hideout and it looked like nobody had been there in years- it was completely abandoned.

"This is a pretty amateur genjutsu." Dairuko said and all four of them dispelled the genjutsu and saw they were surrounded by masked ninja. "Now this will be fun." Dairuko cracked his knuckles then everyone took their respective fighting stances.

Dairuko's fist filled with chakra as he smashed the ground at such an angle that a shockwave went straight in front of him, resulting in half the ninja being knocked back while the other half jumped to avoid it. Natsuki ran into the crowd and began cutting them down in a shower of sparks and sounds of steel meeting steel until one of the men stabbed her in the back, but she then turned into crows. The crows reformed above the crowd and took the form of Itachi, who performed some hand-seals and blew a giant fireball into the crowd while at the same time the Itachi who was still on the ground performed the same fireball jutsu which then burnt everyone in its path until it reached the first fireball causing an explosion, incinerating anyone caught in it.

"Where'd the girl go?!" one of the shinobi- who dodged Dairuko's initial attack- exclaimed while they were all still in the air. A kunai was suddenly thrown in front of him with a tag that read, 'Hi there' written on it. The ninja then looked up and saw Natsuki standing on the ceiling.

"It's a-" before the guy could complete his sentence the kunai blew up.

Natsuki made two clones that appeared on opposite sides of a large group of ninja, then performed identical hand-seals and both 'Natsukis' said "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu." Two water dragons appeared and crashed into each other causing water to fall everywhere. Natsuki jumped off the ceiling with a Chidori blazing in her hand and a smirk on her face.

"Chidori Spread!" Natsuki exclaimed as she slammed her chidori into the ground, electrocuting everyone in its path thanks to the water on the ground.

"Kuchiyose: Dragon Totem Jutsu!" Ren said as he summoned two dragon head totem poles from the ground. "Burn them to ash." Ren snapped his fingers and the totems blew fire.

"If that's all you guys got, you might want to just hand the girl over now and spare any more bloodshed." Natsuki said.

"So the stories of you three are no joke, I see you've got an extra teammate too, impressive." A hooded man, clapping his hands, appeared. "The Senju boy's head alone is worth enough for my men to live in luxury for a while."

"If you want my head come get it, bitch." Dairuko said as he beckoned the man. The hooded stranger just smirked and disappeared in a puff of smoke, just as a fresh horde of enemy ninja appeared.

"So this was a trap." Ren said which earned him a glance from Team 0. "But how did they know I'd get you guys?"

"We can ponder all these questions later. For now, let's kick some ass." Dairuko said.

Itachi closed his eyes for a second then opened them with his Sharingan activated. He performed some hand-seals then slammed his hands onto the ground but, nothing happened.

"Was that supposed to do something?" Ren asked then did his own hand-seals "Kuchiyose: Stone Gargoyle Jutsu." He said and a swarm of gargoyles began flying out of what looked like a bottomless pit, which then attacked the masked ninja.

"Chidori Tree." Natsuki said as she shot a Chidori spear from her hand then spread her fingers apart and the spear created secondary spears that impaled all the unfortunate ninja caught within the spear's reach. From a bird's eye view, it bore resemblance to a tree with a lot of branches and the impaled bodies looked like leaves.

"Jump!" Dairuko ordered then Natsuki and Itachi leapt to high ground while Dairuko filled his fist with chakra again and almost destroyed the ground, knocking everyone on the ground off balance including Ren who recovered quickly. He then saw Dairuko jump up to where his team was and followed suit.

"Is it ready?" Natsuki asked Itachi.

"Yes." Itachi answered simply and a sound of wings flapping became audible. Itachi extended his arm as a countless number of crows came flying through the front door, each one with Sharingan eyes.

Itachi swiped his arm right and the crows flew right, pecking and scratching at the ninjas' faces and masks, Itachi then swiped his arm left and the process was repeated then finally he raised both his arms up causing the crows to swirl around like a tornado, lifting up all the enemy ninjas. Once they were at the maximum height Itachi clenched his right fist and punched the ground with the crows following his motion they slammed into the ground, destroying it.

"Wow… impressive." Ren said.

"That move never gets old." Dairuko fondly added.

"Dairuko and I will search the lower level." Natsuki said.

"Right, Ren, you're with me." Itachi and Ren jumped to the doorway and walked through when one of the wounded shinobi grabbed Itachi's arm. Itachi snapped his neck then continued walking with Ren.

The two continued until they reached the top floor where they saw Luna in a cage.

"Luna!" Ren exclaimed but she didn't answer as she appeared to be unconscious.

"So the mighty Ren does care about someone." The hooded man from before said.

"Let. Her. Go."

"And if I don't?"

"I'll make you suffer before I kill you."

"Aren't you scary?"

"You have no idea." Ren activated his Curse Mark and Itachi activated his Sharingan.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu." Itachi said.

Dairuko and Natsuki jumped down the hole Itachi's crows had created. As they walked through halls they began to hear the subtle sound of whimpering.

"This may be a dumb question but, do you hear that?" Dairuko asked.

"I hear it." Natsuki answered and they continued walking until they entered a large room when a bright light blinded them.

Before Dairuko or Natsuki's eyes could adjust they were hit by a powerful wind based jutsu that caught them in a gust of wind that knocked them to opposite sides of the room.

"Ah shit, that stings!" Dairuko said as he looked at his tattered clothes then he saw that not only were he and Natsuki separated, but they were also surrounded again. "How many of you guys are there?"

"Just one." The masked man said.

"I see someone doesn't know how to count." Dairuko said then the ninja surrounding them took off their masks one by one to reveal they all looked alike.

"What the hell is this?" Natsuki asked on the other side of the room.

"This."

"Is."

"The."

"Ultimate."

"Clone."

"Jutsu." A different clone said each word.

"Then bring it." Natsuki said.

"Bitch." Dairuko added.

Natsuki performed her hidden mist jutsu and instantly disappeared from sight then one by one they dropped dead while Dairuko began working on crowd control with powerful punches knocking clones off balance or knocking them into one another.

"Silver Fang Dance!" Natsuki exclaimed then summoned a second sword and began spinning her swords hilt to hilt at such a speed it appeared to be a circle of death or as Dairuko had once put it 'the circle of slicing awesomeness'. Natsuki started walking forward with an elegant dance-like movement that instantly turned deadly when clones within a meter radius started dropping like flies as Natsuki made her way towards the middle of the group and at the same time Dairuko grabbed the most unlucky clone and used him as a battering ram while he charged through the crowd until he met with Natsuki in the middle of the crowd.

"Doesn't this guy ever run out of chakra creating all these clones?" Dairuko asked.

"He won't need to." Natsuki said then turned to Dairuko and covered her left eye.

"I get it." Dairuko smirked then performed the dragon hand-seal while Natsuki stood with her back against his with the tiger hand-seal. They performed a series of hand-seals with Dairuko ending with the tiger and Natsuki with the dragon hand-seal.

"Chakra Synchronisation Technique."  
"Chakra Synchronisation Technique."

Dairuko and Natsuki said in unison and Dairuko's right eye changed colour to Natsuki's grey while the latter's left eye changed to Dairuko's brown.

"_**Now we will defeat you." **_The siblings said.

"You'll need more than an eye colour change and weird talking to beat me."

"_**Look at our faces. We want you to take note of everything on our face then tell us… do we give a fuck?"**_ The siblings said with a straight face then they began to move forward. _**"This will be fun."**_

Itachi side-stepped the hooded man's punch before countering it with a body blow followed up by a leg sweep then Ren came from behind Itachi and kicked the hooded man with a running kick, sending him flying into a wall.

"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu." Itachi said and blew three dragon head-shaped fireballs at the hooded man. Ren made his way to Luna who lay unmoving.

"She has a pulse, but it's weak. We need to leave now." Ren said as he picked Luna up and began carrying her out.

"R-Ren…" Luna said weakly.

"Don't talk. I'm taking you home now."

"No, Ren, it's-"

"Move!" Itachi exclaimed but before Ren could react he was stabbed through the chest.

Itachi looked at the hooded man and noticed the sword that had stabbed Ren came from the hooded man's mouth. Ren clutched his chest then looked at the hooded man with dawning realisation.

"Orochimaru…" Itachi stated.

"Ren-kun… Itachi-kun." Orochimaru said cordially as he took off his disguise.

Natsuki delivered a powerful somersault kick on a clone then Dairuko leapt into the air and did his Windfall kick knocking several clones into the air while Natsuki appeared above him with Chidori active in both hands.

"Chidori Rain!" Natsuki exclaimed and fired a series of Chidori senbons at the clones.

"_**We think you should give up." **_The siblings said both having a matching smirk on their faces.

"KILL THEM!" The main guy ordered.

"_**We believe it's time we finished this." **_Natsuki gave Dairuko her sword and Dairuko stomped the ground causing shockwaves, he then threw Natsuki's sword at the main guy who dodged it easily but, while he was in the motion of dodging, Natsuki appeared out of nowhere and grabbed her sword then impaled him through the chest.

Dairuko walked toward Natsuki as the clones began disappearing when he noticed one of them get a second wind and charge toward Natsuki causing Dairuko to lunge forward and push Natsuki out the way but the clone only placed his palm on Dairuko's chest then disappeared.

"What was-" Dairuko started but disappeared in a puff of smoke and Itachi stood in his place.

"Itachi?" Natsuki asked confused.

"How did I get here?" Itachi asked and Natsuki shrugged.

"Dairuko disappeared and now you're standing here"

"I was standing in front Orochimaru-"

"Orochimaru's here?"

"Yes the hooded man from before was Orochimaru in disguise he stabbed Ren through the chest when we found Luna."

"If you found Luna…" Natsuki looked to the end of the room to where the whimpering came from. "Then who's there?" Itachi and Natsuki exchanged glances then continued through the door "Holy shit."

"-that?" Dairuko continued then realised that he wasn't with Natsuki anymore instead he was next to a wounded Ren and a dead woman. "What the fuck?"

"Hmm… it seems my pawn hit the wrong target." Orochimaru said.

"Orochimaru… we finally meet," Dairuko took his fighting stance. "'s a shame after this it won't happen again."

"You_ would_ probably be able to best me… but if you do that then you'll die too, as will everyone in this place."

"What are you talking about?"

"So this is where you get them from." Ren said as he stood up.

"Get who from here?" Dairuko asked.

"His test subjects, he keeps them here until he needs them."

"Impressive, Ren-kun."

"There're so many people here." Natsuki said as she and Itachi looked around. There were all types; men, women and children. The sight made Natsuki sick to her stomach. Itachi sensed this and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We'll save them, Natsuki." Itachi said.

"Of course we will and then we'll go help Dairuko." Natsuki said.

"If you kill me, Dairuko, this whole place, your teammates and my test subjects- all destroyed." Orochimaru said, shrugging a shoulder slightly.

"You bastard…" Dairuko gritted his teeth.

"I remember when I first laid eyes on you, Dairuko… I never expected you to become so powerful."

"You make it sound as if you've known me for years."

"But I have… I was there when you were born."

"As if I'd believe the words coming out of your mouth."

"It doesn't really matter whether you believe me or not, you're coming with me."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because if you don't, I'll destroy this place." Ren said from next to him.

"Ren, how can you still be loyal to that thing? He killed Luna!" Dairuko exclaimed.

"Because… Orochimaru-sama did me a favour by removing that weakness from my life."

"I'm not sure who's worse, you or _it_." Dairuko spat and pointed to Orochimaru who just stood there with a serene smile on his face.

"Come quietly or Natsuki, Itachi and all those innocent people die."

"…Fine…" Dairuko growled.

Natsuki broke the lock on the third cell when she felt a mixture of sadness and disappointment wash over her.

"Dairuko…" Natsuki trailed off.

"Is something wrong?" Itachi asked.

"Dairuko's in trouble… I can feel it." Itachi looked at Natsuki and saw her eye colour was different.

"You used _that_ jutsu."

"We had no choice."

Itachi sighed before making a clone.

"I'm going to get Dairuko, you stay and free these people."

"But, Itachi-"

"We don't have time to argue, if Dairuko is somehow killed, you will die as well… he's probably where I was before I ended up here with you." Itachi said before turning into crows and flying off.

"Dairuko, you'd better stay alive 'cause if I die I'm going to kill you again." Natsuki muttered.

Itachi arrived in the room but it was deserted, there was no sign of where they had disappeared to either. "Where are you, Dairuko?"


	26. unwanted

…**unwanted**

Itachi returned to Natsuki, who had just guided everyone out of the hideout.

"They're not there." Itachi said.

"W-what?" Natsuki's eyes widened. "We have to find my brother, Itachi."

"And we will, but there's no sign of where they could have disappeared to."

"Well we have to do something, Itachi!"

"We first need to focus on getting these people away from this place; then we can focus on Dairuko." Itachi said and Natsuki let out a deep breath before nodding. Together, Natsuki and Itachi led the people back to Konoha.

'_We'll find you, Dairuko.'_ Natsuki thought to herself.

Dairuko woke up in a cell and quickly realised he couldn't move. When he actually fully regained his senses he saw that he was chained up, and a redhead with a strange hairstyle and red eyes stood in front of him.

"Don't bother trying anything. Those chains were meant to restrain the Nine-Tails." She said.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Dairuko muttered when Ren walked in. "You." Dairuko spat.

"Karin." Ren said.

"Yes, Ren-senpai?"

"Leave us."

"But, senpai, Orochimaru-sama said that-"

"I know what he said but I'd like a word with my brother."

"Hai, senpai." Karin said before leaving.

"What do you want?" Dairuko asked.

"Where is Natsuki?"

"Why would I tell you?"

"Because I have plan that will allow us to all win."

"Says the guy who ran straight back to his master after said master murdered his 'friend' right in front of his eyes."

"Don't pretend that you understand how I think, Dairuko."

"I've seen people like you, Ren, those who step over everyone, even those most loyal to them without reason. They fight for themselves and everyone else is just dead weight."

"It hurt, Dairuko… when Luna died it hurt and when I realised how painful it was, I knew that it was better she died."

"How can you even think that?"

"Look at this world, Dairuko… it's dying! We are killing it with these wars, and all for what? Power? Power, that will only last until the next person realises they can take it for themselves? People like Luna deserve better than this, so yes, I ran back to Orochimaru when he did me the favour of killing her and now, Dairuko, I feel nothing again."

"It's people like Luna that make this world better, Ren!" Dairuko exclaimed.

"Where is Natsuki?" Ren continued sombrely.

"How would I know?"

"Your eye is the same colour as Natsuki's. I've heard rumours about such a jutsu existing, and with its existence now proven, its abilities must be fact as well. Now cover your eye and find Natsuki."

"No."

"Then you leave me no choice."

Natsuki joined Itachi as he entered Tsunade's office to tell her about Dairuko's kidnapping.

"Hokage-sama, Dairuko has been kidnapped. As his teammates, we ask that we are granted permission to search for him." Itachi said calmly.

"How was he taken? When?" Tsunade asked, equally as calm.

"We aren't sure. During…" Natsuki trailed off, realising the mission- their favour for Ren- that they had just completed went against Tsunade-hime's orders.

"We lost him just after discovering the villagers that were held captive. It was a technique we haven't encountered before. We will find him"

"I can't put both of you at risk no matter how powerful you are, so I'll grant your request but-"

"I'm going with you." a familiar voice said from behind them.

"Jiraiya-sensei." Natsuki said.

"Who else?" he said with a grin.

"I thought you were training with Naruto." Itachi said.

"I actually just got back from a mission, but Dairuko is my student so I won't abandon him now."

"Fine. The three of you will search for Dairuko." Tsunade said.

'_Even though her own son is missing Tsunade-hime is able to keep her feelings in check and focus on her duties as Hokage first-'_ Natsuki's thoughts were cut off by a sharp pain in her side, it felt as though she were being impaled. At first she just winced and gripped her side, but she then felt as if a heated senbon were slowly being inserted in each of her fingertips, causing her to cry out in pain.

"Natsuki!" Itachi exclaimed and grabbed her as she collapsed.

"What's wrong with her?" Tsunade asked, coming around her desk.

"It's a jutsu. She and Dairuko are now connected on a physical and mental level. What one feels, the other does too." Itachi said quickly.

"So…" Jiraiya trailed off.

"Dairuko's in pain right now." Itachi finished with a nod as Natsuki let out another scream, then started thrashing around so violently that she hit Itachi with a backhanded punch. Itachi –head spinning- recovered as quickly as he could but Natsuki had a bit of Dairuko's strength in her now so, using his superior weight, Itachi pinned her to the ground and held her there. "Look at me, Natsuki!"

Natsuki kept screaming and Tsunade moved to try and help but Jiraiya stopped her.

"Just trust Itachi." Jiraiya said.

Natsuki fought back another scream and opened her eyes long enough to see Itachi's face- and his Mangekyou Sharingan- before everything went black.

Ren pulled the last senbon out of Dairuko's finger, feeling like an idiot for not guessing that Natsuki was in Konoha.

"Karin, heal him why don't you." Ren said as he washed his hands of blood.

"Hai." Karin said and began to roll up her sleeve but Ren stopped her.

"Not that way… we don't need him to regain his strength"

"Understood." Karin said and began healing Dairuko. "Where are you going, senpai?"

"I need to fetch someone." Ren said and walked out the room. He continued down the hall until he bumped into Kabuto.

"Hello there, Ren." Kabuto greeted.

"Kabuto-senpai… what brings you here?"

"I came to see the Senju boy up close."

"Unfortunately, Dairuko isn't in any shape for your tests right now."

"That _is_ unfortunate… I suppose I could wait until he's fit."

"Sorry, but once 'he's fit' I'll have to keep working on getting the information Orochimaru-sama needs."

"Ah. I see... then I guess I have no real reason to stay here."

"I apologise that you wasted your time coming here."

"No it's okay. It's nice to get out of the hideouts every now and then."

"I couldn't agree more. If you'd, like I can walk you out. I feel I could use some fresh air myself."

"Of course." Ren and Kabuto walked out the hideout in silence when Kabuto spoke again. "Are you okay, Ren?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well as much as you try to distance yourself from him he is still your brother and, I suppose family comes with a different set of rules."

"I don't have a family… you and Karin were the closest things to such a concept that I have."

"Are you getting soft?"

"I said closest thing, I never said you were… but I hold you in high respect, Kabuto-senpai."

"I appreciate that."

"Ren-senpai, the prisoner is ready." Karin said then greeted Kabuto.

"I'll be there in second." Ren said and Karin went back inside.

"No rest for the wicked it seems." Kabuto joked.

"Clearly."

"Well good day, Ren."

"Same to you, Kabuto-senpai." Ren said _'This complicates things.'_ He thought to himself then made a shadow clone. "You know what to do."

"Of course." The clone said then left and Ren did the same.

Natsuki found herself near the coast of Konoha. Something about it felt familiar to her although she couldn't quite put her finger on it, then she remembered Dairuko.

"How did I get here?" Natsuki said out loud.

"I brought you here." A voice said and Natsuki turned to see Itachi.

"Itachi?"

"I put you in Tsukiyomi, to put you at ease."

"So what, I can't look for my brother now?"

"No. Dairuko's pain is your pain and, until we at least have a location you have to remain here for your own safety."

"I don't need to be '_safe'_, Itachi." Natsuki said, throwing her hands up and turning away from him. "Wait. If I'm in this genjutsu, then wouldn't Dairuko be affected by it as well? Unless… Hey, Itachi, You managed to somehow just put me under in case doing the same for Dairuko puts him in extra danger, right?" She got no response. "You disappeared on me, didn't you?" she said and turned to see Itachi wasn't there anymore. "Ugh of all the- fine I'll play your game, Itachi, but I'd better not get bored." Natsuki said _'And you'd better hold on 'til he gets there, Dai-nii.'_ She sat down to wait on the beach.

Orochimaru examined Dairuko while Ren and Karin were out of the room.

"Well I have to say, Dairuko-kun, I see a lot of your parents in you." Orochimaru said. "Tell me, Dairuko-kun do you want to hear the truth about your birth?"

"Why would I trust your words?"

"I have no reason to lie."

"You have every reason to lie! To try and make me turn my back on everyone I care about!" Dairuko exclaimed.

"If you won't believe my words then believe this." Orochimaru placed his hand on Dairuko's forehead.

_Orochimaru took the -now dead- doctor's clothes and put them on. A local spy of his had seen that his former teammate, Tsunade, was in the village however, he also noticed one night while he watched her, that she was pregnant. Now Orochimaru stood outside the room where Tsunade was to be giving birth._

_Tsunade let out one last scream as her second baby came out of her. Nobody noticed the 'doctor' - who was there to examine the two brothers - perform a jutsu on both babies so that they would mimic being stillborn._

"_Tsunade-sama, I'm sorry. Your children are… stillborn." The doctor said._

"_I want to hold them." Tsunade said._

"_Tsunade-sama, I don't-"_

"_A mother deserves to hold her children!" Tsunade cried._

"_If that is what you wish." The doctor said and handed Tsunade her sons._

"_Dairuko and Ren…" Tsunade said as tears fell from her eyes._

Dairuko jerked his head away from Orochimaru's hand.

"What kind of genjutsu was that?" Dairuko hissed.

"It wasn't a genjutsu… I was showing you my memory of that night." Orochimaru said.

"Tsche."

"You're starting to wonder what else I know… what else I can show you."

"As if."

"Tell me, Dairuko, do you know who your father is?"

"Of course I do."

"I don't think you do."

"Orochimaru-sama, I didn't know you were in here." Ren said as he entered the room with Karin.

"I was just leaving." Orochimaru said then left the room.

"About time." Dairuko said.

"What was he doing here?" Ren asked.

"…Nothing."

"Alright then. You know what to do, Dairuko."

"Yeah."

Natsuki broke out of Itachi's genjutsu after she witnessed Dairuko and Ren's birth- it was dark outside. She looked around and saw that there wasn't anybody else in the room then. Her mind was reeling from what she had just experienced. A part of her had always suspected –after learning that Tsunade was Dairuko and Ren's mother- that Jiraiya was actually their father. For everyone's sake though, she had kept her suspicions to herself. What had shocked her though, were the errant memories of Dairuko's that had somehow slipped their way into her own mind during those… visions. That Dairuko and Ren, just what were they planning.

Natsuki sat in bed trying to make sense of what she had seen ; she thought of every possible way that Ren could've set her up but Dairuko was completely on board with whatever he had planned. There was no way that clone was going to be able to sneak into the village again undetected though, if she was going along with this, she would have to meet him outside… _'If it means finding Dairuko.'_

"Fuck this! If it _is_ a trap I still have some of Dairuko's strength and if it isn't I'll be taken straight to Dairuko." Natsuki said then thought. _'I should go alone… I doubt Itachi and sensei would believe me when I tell him what I saw or they'll at least take too long deciding whether it's a trap or not.'_

Natsuki was about to leave when a hand grabbed her causing her to manoeuvre herself and place the person who grabbed her in an arm bar.

"Alright, I give." An all too familiar voice said, tapping her arm rapidly.

"Sensei?" Natsuki said then released him.

"You should be in a genjutsu."

"I have a lead." Natsuki stated, ignoring him.

"I heard you talking to yourself."

"I'm going, Jiraiya, even if I have to go through you." Natsuki said determinedly. She placed her hand on the hilt of her sword.

"I'm going with you."

"What?"

"I have a personal stake in Dairuko."

"Okay, then… let's go."

Natsuki and Jiraiya intercepted the Ren clone –who looked to be plotting his infiltration route- just outside Konoha. He looked a bit surprised to see Natsuki and Jiraiya.

"Well this saves me trouble. You've found me, with a friend no less." He looked at Jiraiya in distaste. "How did you know I'd be here?" Ren asked lamely.

"It doesn't matter. How far away are we from Dairuko?" Jiraiya asked.

"A day if we take the normal way at a steady pace, less if we take the shortcut at a steady pace."

"Let's go already!" Natsuki exclaimed then she, Ren and Jiraiya took off.

"You think she'll show up? She doesn't trust me, you know. I doubt she would come quietly, if she comes at all." Ren said.

"She'll show. I know my sister." Dairuko said.

"Why'd you go along with my plan?"

"Your argument was sound. You get Orochimaru to stay in one place, cut off his escape plans then let Natsuki and I kill him."

"And the torture you're okay with?"

"Not even remotely, but it was necessary for our rouse."

"You are acting strange, Dairuko."

"This jutsu causes mine and Natsuki's personalities to clash so, on occasion, my personality becomes similar to hers and vice versa."

"I have to say, I like this you better."

"Hey, Ren?"

"What?"

"Fuck you."

"It was fun while it lasted."

"I have a serious question for you, Ren."

"Yes?"

"Who is our father?"

"So that's what he did… show you our birth."

"Was it real?"

"It makes you think he knows more than you, and you'd be right, Dairuko."

"Who is our real father?!"

"Rest for now and tomorrow I'll be back with your answers." Ren said and left while Dairuko just hung his head.

Ren was walking down a long corridor when he found Orochimaru walking towards him. As they passed each other, Ren grabbed Orochimaru's arm and spoke.

"I won't forgive you for what you did and are doing to my family."

"Is this concern I'm seeing, Ren-kun?"

"I don't care for them, but what you've done to us deserves to be punished so, Orochimaru-sama, know this," Ren gave Orochimaru a straight look. "I will kill you."

"You may try, Ren-kun." Ren released Orochimaru's arm and they continued walking.

"Ren-senpai." Karin said.

"Yes Karin?"

"You weren't serious about killing Orochimaru-sama were you?"

"I was serious and as long as Dairuko is chained up in that room my plan will proceed as normal."

"But you could be killed."

"Maybe, but I refuse to be that thing's slave forever."

"Understood." Karin muttered as Ren walked away and once he was gone Karin made her way to Dairuko.

"Everything is going according to plan." Ren said with a smile.

Karin walked into Dairuko's cell and slapped him across the face to wake him up.

"What the hell, woman?!" Dairuko exclaimed.

"Shut up and follow me." Karin said in a hushed tone as the chains around Dairuko disappeared.

"Why are you helping me?"

"I'm helping Ren-senpai." Karin handed Dairuko a Sound ninja uniform that he put on. "Now let's go and don't fight anyone."

"Yes ma'am" Dairuko said and followed her._ 'Ren wasn't joking about being able to predict how people will act.'_

The two were almost out the main gate when it slammed closed.

"No way they could've been alerted to us already." Karin said in time to see Dairuko charging at the door. "WAIT!" She screamed but Dairuko was already mid-air and punching the gate however due to his lack of chakra it only left a dent. _'He shouldn't have been able to even _dent_ that door.'_ In a matter of seconds both Karin and Dairuko were surrounded by Sound ninja.

"Well… that could've gone better." Dairuko said.

"Of course it would have if you had just waited, you idiot!" Karin exclaimed then let out a sigh before rolling up her sleeve. "Bite my arm." She said as she held out her arm.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Just do it!"

"Alright, alright." Dairuko said and bit down on Karin's arm then felt his chakra return to him. "Oh. Yeah!" Dairuko smirked.

Natsuki felt a surge of chakra course through her body and with that surge she was able to sense Dairuko's newly vitalised chakra.

"I can sense Dairuko!" Natsuki exclaimed and unconsciously began to pick up speed.

"Ren, she's going to leave us behind. I expect to get there long after her anyway." Jiraiya said.

"Sure." Ren said.

'_I'm on my way, Dairuko… just stay alive.'_ Natsuki thought as she left her two companions behind.

Dairuko went through the sound ninja like they were standing still, Karin was in awe to say the least.

"Are you fools even trying to beat me?" Dairuko taunted as he grabbed one of them and threw them into another. "Beat one mother fucker with another mother fucker."

'_This Dairuko is really something so different from Ren-senpai… his chakra is a lot warmer and brighter but, it has a darkness to it.'_

"Karin! Get set!" Dairuko exclaimed as a sound ninja came flying towards Karin causing her to kick the ninja square in the chest and launch him into the air where Dairuko appeared then slammed the ninja's face into the ground.

Once all the sound ninja were dealt with Dairuko charged towards the sealed gate and literally broke through it with ease.

"Hey, Dairuko." Natsuki almost sang his name.

"Natsuki!" Dairuko exclaimed.

"I have to say, the whole sound ninja outfit isn't for you."

"I know right." Dairuko said and tore off his shirt.

"Can we undo this jutsu already? I kinda want to have my full self back." Natsuki said.

"Of course." Dairuko answered and the two of them performed the hand seals they did before, but in the opposite sequence. "God Damn, it feels good to be back to me again… Natsuki, about the tor-"

"Forget about it, it was necessary. So, what's the plan?"

"We're going to kill Orochimaru here and now."

"No pressure then, I assume."

"Not at all."

"If your little reunion is over can we please go now?" Ren said as he appeared by the two, looking bored.

"Senpai?" Karin said then Ren patted her head.

"You did good, Karin, thank you."

"B-but you said-"

"I know what I said and I'm glad you believed me otherwise this opportunity would've been wasted." Ren said and left with Dairuko.

"Don't worry, men like him always say stuff to deceive people best to believe that they have other plans." Natsuki added then left after them. "Hey, Ren."

"What is-" Ren was cut off by Natsuki punching him in the stomach then followed by a knee to the face and a back elbow to the jaw.

"That's for the torture… next time I won't be so merciful."

"That had to hurt." Dairuko commented.

"Tsche, If you're done, can we go? This jutsu that prevents Orochimaru's escape won't last forever… where's my clone?" Ren asked wiping blood from his lip.

"He's leading Jiraiya here." Natsuki answered.

"Wait, who?" Ren stopped walking.

"Jiraiya."

"You were supposed to come alone!" Ren exclaimed angrily.

"What's wrong with you, Ren?" Dairuko asked.

'_This complicates things.'_ Ren thought to himself then spoke. "Doesn't matter. Right now we need to kill Orochimaru before the jutsu deactivates."

"Alright then…" Natsuki trailed off and the three of them ran into an open area of the hideout where they met Orochimaru.

"So this was your plan, Ren." Orochimaru said.

"Not exactly… but I'll take what I can get."

Orochimaru laughed then turned into a giant eight headed white snake and attacked the three ninja causing them to dodge out the way.

"Hmph he isn't taking us lightly." Ren said.

Natsuki used her Chidori Spear to cut off one Orochimaru's snake's heads with ease.

"It doesn't matter how big you get we'll always be stronger than you." Natsuki said.

"Natsuki! Get ready!" Dairuko exclaimed as he grabbed Orochimaru and started lifting him off the ground then threw him toward Natsuki who fired another Chidori Spear that pierced Orochimaru then turned into her Chidori tree.

"That was way too easy." Natsuki said as Orochimaru turned back to his normal form.

Ren walked over to Orochimaru then kicked him across the floor then prepared to finish Orochimaru off when Jiraiya arrived.

"Sensei." _'This is bad.'_ Natsuki thought.

"Never fear, Jiraiya the Great Toad Sage is here!" Jiraiya announced.

'_Oh shit.'_ Ren thought he knew he had to kill Orochimaru now before Jiraiya ruined his plan but as he readied himself Orochimaru shed his skin to escape then retreated to higher ground.

"Jiraiya… you're a bit late, your son already did the damage." Orochimaru said.

"What?" Dairuko said.

'_Fuck.'_ Ren thought.

"Dairuko-" Natsuki started.

"Is that true?"

"Dairuko, I'm sorry." Jiraiya said.

"You knew… and you didn't tell me."

"I didn't-" Jiraiya started but was cut off by Dairuko punching him into a wall and, before Jiraiya could react, Dairuko was in front of him savagely punching him in the face and body.

"You knew and said nothing!" Dairuko screamed as he continued punching his father and teacher. Dairuko was in a deep fit of rage he himself could barely breathe the anger and hatred was so suffocating.

"Dairuko, stop!" Natsuki exclaimed and tried to grab Dairuko's arm but she was thrown back into Ren, who had been contemplating whether to stop Dairuko or kill Orochimaru.

"Get up!" Dairuko exclaimed when he finished his onslaught and left Jiraiya to drop to the floor. "I said STAND UP!" Dairuko grabbed a fistful of hair and picked Jiaiya off the ground then delivered another powerful body blow that caused Jiraiya to retch convulsively.

Dairuko cocked back one last chakra fuelled punch as he stared into his father's eyes that were now empty, he wasn't afraid, angry, or anything, just empty- as if he was staring into Dairuko's soul- Dairuko hesitated for just a moment. He let out a roar and punched the wall behind Jiraiya's head instead and, after a second, the entire wall exploded outwards.

"Dairuko, remember who's really to blame for this… for everything," Ren –who had recovered faster than Natsuki- said into Dairuko's ear. "remember who robbed us of knowing our real family and the person who robbed us of being a real family… Orochimaru."

Ren's words were timed perfectly, for the moment, Dairuko calmed down enough for his rage to be aimed at someone else, and it worked. The realisation that the only person to be angry at was Orochimaru sunk in.

"Orochimaru…" Dairuko muttered then screamed. "Orochimaru! I'll kill you!" Dairuko dug his hands into the ground and lifted a chunk of rock from it then threw it toward Orochimaru who dodged it but as he dodged it Dairuko was in front of him slamming the back of his head into the ground.

Dairuko punched Orochimaru's face into the ground then lifted him off the floor and kicked him in the stomach but before he could be sent flying Dairuko grabbed his leg and pulled him back into Dairuko breaking Orochimaru's back over his knee then he kicked Orochimaru across the floor.

"Karin, I need you to heal this man." Ren said as a clone brought her to the fight.

"But he is our enemy." Karin said upon looking at a broken Jiraiya and Natsuki -who was trying to heal him.

"Karin, we're all enemies of that snake now. I need you to heal him." She was about to argue when Ren spoke again. "Karin, now is the time for you to pick a side, either stick with Orochimaru who's going to die soon and you along with him, or help me now and be spared." Karin rolled up her sleeve and Ren brought her to Jiraiya. "You need to bite her arm."

Natsuki picked up Jiraiya's head to Karin's arm and with what strength he had left he bit into her arm while Dairuko dominated Orochimaru in battle. Orochimaru landed a solid punch on Dairuko's jaw but Dairuko didn't flinch instead, he grabbed Orochimaru's arm and pulled it clean off then hit him with his own arm.

"This is just disappointing." Dairuko said, then he threw Orochimaru toward Ren. "He's all yours now. I have someone I need to talk to." Dairuko began walking away.

"Dairuko-" Natsuki was about to chase after him when Ren stopped her.

"You have to take Jiraiya back to Konoha because I'll be arrested and Karin won't do it." Ren said.

"Look at what he did to his own father, who knows what he might do to Tsunade!"

"Why do you think I aimed his rage at Orochimaru? He should be calm enough to hear reason as well as speak it… hopefully."

"Hurry up then."

Dairuko used his body flicker technique to appear in front of the Hokage Tower and he began walking toward his mother's office.

"Dairuko-san! You're okay!" Shizune said in surprise but Dairuko said nothing then walked into Tsunade's office where she sat and, for a brief moment, he could see the relief in her face.

"We need to talk." Dairuko said. "You lied to me. You told me my father was dead when I actually spent most of my life with him… why didn't you tell me?" Tsunade remained silent trying to actually get her reasoning into words.

"I'm sorry, Dairuko, I shouldn't have kept that from you. I had no right to keep that from you." Tsunade said. "It doesn't matter how good my reason for not telling you or Jiraiya-"

"What do you mean me or Jiraiya? Jiraiya knew." Dairuko said.

"I only told him when you went missing."

"Oh God… I nearly killed my father for a misunderstanding."

"You did _what_?" Tsunade asked when Shizune came through the door.

"Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya-sama and Natsuki-san appeared in the hospital-" Tsunade and Dairuko didn't wait for Shizune to finish before they both jumped out the nearest window and headed to the hospital.

"You nearly killed your father!" Tsunade exclaimed to Dairuko as they jumped from roof to roof.

"I thought he lied to me, kept a secret from me my whole life for all I knew!" Dairuko argued.

"That doesn't make it right!"

"Don't you pin all this on me, this is just as much my fault as it is yours for not telling us sooner!"

"I'm not having this argument now!"

"Neither am I!" Dairuko stopped jumping and took off in the opposite direction.

"Ah Orochimaru-sama…" Ren said. "Remember when I said I was going to kill you?" Ren walked around Orochimaru. "I'll do one better." Ren placed his hand on Orochimaru's chest.

Karin waited outside the room when the door suddenly opened and a white snake slithered out and in that moment Karin feared that she had picked the wrong side as Ren followed after the snake.

"R-Ren-senpai?" Karin asked.

"Sorry to scare you Karin but using these snakes will require some practice." Ren said as the snake slipped back into his sleeve.

"So Orochimaru-sama is…"

"I absorbed his power and now I can truly continue with my plan." Ren gave an evil smile and walked away with Karin following behind him.


	27. Aftermath

Aftermath

It had been two days since Dairuko found out the truth about his father and not a single person had seen him since. Natsuki had been covering for him but now she'd had enough so set out to find her brother again, and she knew exactly where he was.

"I know you're here, Dairuko!" Natsuki announced as she entered the bar in a small village that practically consisted of just bars. Dairuko had always liked this one bar in particular however, because it had the strongest drink - that he had created - along with a drinking contest in his honour.

"Hey, Nee-san… I knew you'd find me." Dairuko said, the alcohol was a pungent stench on his breath.

"Dairuko, it's been two days. You need to come back to Konoha, everyone's worried."

"Who's everyone? We don't have enough friends to say 'everyone'."

"Dairuko, just shut up and come with me."

"Buy me a drink first." Dairuko joked then tried finish his sake but Natsuki grabbed his wrist.

"You've had enough, Dairuko."

"Let go of my wrist, Natsuki."

"Alright then." Natsuki let go but before Dairuko could grab his drink again Natsuki used her chakra strings to stop him. "Now let's go." Natsuki said and walked her 'puppet' outside the bar.

"This is unfair, you know that."

"And you're being childish, running away from your problems rather than facing them."

"Bah!" Dairuko spat and once they were halfway between Konoha and that bar Natsuki released Dairuko from the chakra strings.

"Dairuko, this no longer just _your_ burden. I'm a part of this family now too remember, and you going ghost for two days is putting a strain on _our_ family. So you have two choices, Dairuko; come back to Konoha with me or go back to that bar and drown yourself in alcohol and self-pity." Natsuki said and continued on her way to Konoha while Dairuko stood for a while then walked in the opposite direction. "Baka…" Natsuki -glancing back- muttered and continued walking.

Natsuki returned to Konoha alone where she met Itachi on her way to Tsunade's office.

"Stupid Dairuko." Natsuki muttered.

"He'll come around." Itachi said.

"I know he will, but that walk back alone was a pain." Natsuki complained and Itachi gave a light laugh.

"I would've joined you."

"No way, then the two of you would've fought before we brought Dairuko here."

"True enough."

Itachi and Natsuki continued their walk to Tsunade's office and once there, Natsuki told Tsunade what happened between her and Dairuko.

"Do you think he'll come back?" Tsunade asked.

"I'm sure he will." Natsuki said.

"I hope you're right."

"She usually is, especially about Dairuko." Itachi added and the two left her office.

Dairuko stood outside the hospital working up the will to go inside and see his father -that he had put there in the first place.

"This is going to be strange… at best." Dairuko said to himself when someone began tugging on his shirt.

"Hi, Dairuko-kun." A female voice greeted.

"Oh uh hey, Ayame." Dairuko greeted.

"So you finally decided to visit your sensei after two days."

"How did you-"

"I'm best friends with your sister, in case you forgot."

"So she told you about everything."

"Not everything because of special-mission-ninja-code-of-silence stuff."

"Oh yeah, damn those codes of silence." Dairuko said sarcastically.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Where's your gift?"

"What gift?"

"When you visit someone in hospital it's common courtesy to bring them a gift."

"Well, I don't have one, per say."

"Dairuko, you're hopeless." Ayame remarked and looked at the flowers she was carrying. "Here, we can give him these."

"We?"

"Let's go."

"Wait-" Dairuko was interrupted by Ayame who grabbed Dairuko's wrist and dragged him into the hospital.

The two of them reached Jiraiya's room Ayame was only able to drag him so far before he used his serious strength to stop. Dairuko wasn't afraid to face Jiraiya but he was nervous because he didn't know whether his father would accept him as his son or give him the cold shoulder for almost killing him. Ayame could feel Dairuko tense so she slid her hand from his wrist down to his hand then held it, Dairuko unconsciously closed his fingers around her hand.

"Let's go in." Ayame said.

"Yeah sure." Dairuko said then the two walked in and saw Jiraiya just laying there.

"He must be asleep." Ayame said and Jiraiya's eyes shot open.

"For a pretty girl like you, I'm always awake." Jiraiya said with his usual pervertedness. Ayame got such a shock that she instinctively punched Jiraiya in the face. "Ow…what kind of person hits someone who's already in hospital?" Jiraiya said holding his nose.

"The kind of person who doesn't like getting scared!" Ayame exclaimed.

"Hey, sensei." Dairuko greeted.

"Hey, Dairuko… so you don't visit your teacher for two days and when you do come visit, you show up with a girlfriend… looking for your father's approval already are you?" Jiraiya teased.

"You old perverted bastard!" Dairuko exclaimed.

"I'll leave you two to your father-son moment." Ayame said and stepped out the room.

"Sensei."

"Don't worry about it, Dairuko, I never blamed you."

"I'm still sorry. I should've had a clearer head on the situation instead of jumping to conclusions."

"As I said, you needn't apologise... son."

"I'm… not sure I'm ready for that."

"Oh come on, you just dived into calling Tsunade your mother."

"Well I didn't almost try to kill _her_!"

"Point taken."

"Jiraiya… uhm… how are you?"

"Oh, I'm fine trust me, I've suffered worse."

"Really?"

"Yeah… no."

"Oh…" Dairuko trailed off.

"But, look at it this way, the mother of my children and one of my sons have already almost killed me and I'm still alive."

"Why'd Tsunade almost kill you?"

"I was peeping." Jiraiya snickered.

"Of course you were." Dairuko laughed.

"Listen, Dairuko, I want you to know that if I had I known about you before, I would've told you."

"I realise that now… wish I trusted you earlier, then maybe none of this would've happened."

"Are you kidding me? Did you not see what you did to Orochimaru? You made him look like a genin against ANBU. I take credit for teaching you well."

"I always did have a great teacher. A really perverted, bad with money, who teaches you bad habits teacher."

"Alright so, I wasn't the best role model… sit down, we need to talk." Jiraiya said in a serious tone.

"Ok." Dairuko sat down.

"Listen, son, one day your body is going to start changing, hair will grow where it has never grown before-"

"Are you really giving me the puberty talk?"

"Don't interrupt me when I'm talking."

"It's a bit late to wanna give me the talk now don't you think."

"Fine then. When you reach a certain age you will start feeling things for girls that you've never felt before; and want to do things you didn't want to before either, like get in between her breasts and lick her-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Dairuko screamed.

"I was trying to give you the talk all parents should give their children."

Meanwhile outside the room Ayame and Natsuki -who had decided to visit her sensei- were both holding in their laughs as best they could, but it was hard when they could hear Dairuko screaming and Jiraiya defending his words.

"What's so funny?" Itachi asked as he walked toward the two girls.

"Jiraiya's trying to give Dairuko a series of awkward talks because he thinks ,as a father now, he has to." Natsuki giggled.

"I believe Dairuko's well past the point when those talks mean something." Itachi said.

"That's his argument." Ayame said as the door swung open, revealing a traumatised Dairuko in the doorway.

"Don't say a word." Dairuko said.

"I would hit you for making me walk all the way back to the village by myself but, Jiraiya-sensei seems to have tortured you enough."

"Thanks, Nee-san."

"Sorry to love and leave you guys, but I have something to do before my break is over." Ayame said.

"I'll walk you wherever you're going."

"That's okay, Dairuko."

"I insist. After all, you brought me here. The least I can do is take you... wherever."

"If you insist."

"I do." With that Dairuko and Ayame left.

"I guess it's just us again, Itachi." Natsuki said and Itachi nodded.

"Would you care to join me for tea?" Itachi asked.

"You needn't even ask." Natsuki smiled as she and Itachi left.

* * *

Natsuki and Itachi sat across from each other, talking about their earlier missions and misadventures with Dairuko.

"Itachi, I'm thinking of letting my hair grow longer, what do you think, seeing as you have the longest hair?" Natsuki asked then sipped her tea.

"If you want to." Itachi answered nonchalantly.

"Ha. You never were one to give advice on one's looks."

"Just remember the risks is all I can say."

"Oh, I could never forget the risks…"

_Flashback_

_Team 0 had been sent to track down a rogue ninja team hiding out near the border that led into Sunagakure, and now each of the members of Team 0 were battling against the rogue ninjas._

_The rogues were former high ranked ANBU ninjas while Team 0 was still chuunins. Natsuki tried a quick punch but the ninja countered it with a roundhouse kick. While Natsuki reeled from the kick, the ninja pulled her by her hair into an uppercut that knocked her onto her stomach. Natsuki tried to get up but the ninja grabbed her hair again and lifted her face off the ground before he placed his foot behind her head then stomped it back in the ground._

"_Little girls like you have no right to be ninjas." The ninja spat before he picked her face up then stomped it in the ground again and again."How pathetic." He added then walked away from Natsuki's broken body._

_Natsuki was borderline unconscious when the ninja was done with her, but she still stood up with much more than a fire in her eyes. Natsuki picked up a stone and threw it at the ninja, causing him to turn around once it hit his head but, as he turned around, Natsuki was charging towards him so he threw a kunai that Natsuki ducked under by sliding on the ground and kicking his one leg, dropping him to one knee. He then tried to stab Natsuki but she was already behind him with her legs wrapped around his neck suffocating him while her body was positioned in such a way the rogue ninja couldn't do anything about._

"_How does it feel to get your ass kicked by a little girl chuunin, shithead?!" Natsuki exclaimed then broke his neck._

_Natsuki stood up, spat out some blood then wiped her mouth before she disposed of the body. _'This long hair isn't working for me.'_ She thought then continued working._

_End of Flashback_

"Well I think I'm strong enough to have long-ish hair without it being a particularly big weakness." Natsuki said while Itachi finished his tea.

"You are stronger than you were back then… I suppose it would be alright." Itachi said as he paid for the tea.

"Itachi, you feel like sparring for a bit?" Natsuki asked once they were outside.

"It couldn't hurt."

"Oh it will hurt… you."

"Your trash talk is as bad as Dairuko's."

"Urusei…" Natsuki muttered and Itachi gave a light laugh.

"Let's go. Maybe you'll actually make me break a sweat."

"Oh it's on now, 'Tachi."

* * *

Dairuko walked into Tsunade's office to let his mother know that he isn't dead or anything.

"Hello, Shizune-san. Hello to you too, Ton-ton." Dairuko greeted with a smile.

"Hello, Dairuko-kun." "Bwee" Shizune greeted and Ton-ton oinked.

"Is my mother in?"

"Yes."

"Thanks." Dairuko said and walked into the office.

"About time you came back, Dairuko." Tsunade said.

"Hello to you too."

"Did you visit Jiraiya?"

"Yeah I saw Jiraiya… had a series of awkward talks."

"Dairuko… I'm glad you came back."

"Of course, I can't stay away from this place, it's my home and it has my family well, most of them anyway, and despite our differences, family is family."

"Thanks, Dairuko." Tsunade said and stood up.

"I'm sorry, kaa-san… with all the stress I cause you, you might end up looking your age." Dairuko laughed.

"You're too troublesome, Senju Dairuko." Tsunade said and gave him a hug.

"You sound like a Nara." Dairuko commented when Sakura walked into the room.

"Tsunade-sama, I did it!" Sakura exclaimed as she walked in with a rabbit. "Oh, I didn't know you had someone else here."

"It's alright, I was just stopping by, about to leave actually. Hokage-sama, Sakura-san." Dairuko bowed and left.

* * *

Natsuki and Itachi arrived at the training area where they came across TenTen and Neji who had just arrived as well.

"Well look who it is." Natsuki said as she greeted TenTen and Neji.

"Hayo, Natsuki-senpai and Uchiha-dono." TenTen greeted.

"What are you two doing here?" Itachi asked.

"We came here to spar and what of you?" Neji spoke.

"Same."

"Why don't we spar together?" Natsuki suggested.

"I'm game if the boys are." TenTen said.

"I'll take the Hyuuga as a partner." Itachi said, rather suspiciously.

"Then I'm with TenTen." Natsuki winked at her partner, cracking her knuckles.


	28. The Sparring Sessin

**The Sparring Session**

Natsuki and TenTen stood opposite Itachi and Neji. Neji was about to make the first move when Itachi stopped him by placing his arm in front of Neji.

"Let them make the first move, from there we can determine the best course of action." Itachi said calmly.

"I know how TenTen fights, we'll have to get close." Neji said.

"But you don't know how Natsuki fights."

Natsuki dropped a smoke pellet then she and TenTen retreated into the trees. Itachi and Neji exchanged a glance then chased after them and, once they reached the trees, it became misty forcing the two to activate their kekke genkai.

"Hidden Mist jutsu…" Itachi muttered to himself. "Neji, stay on your guard."

"We're surrounded." Neji stated and took his Gentle Fist stance.

"How many?"

"Almost two dozen."

"When they attack watch your surroundings for traps."

"Traps? They couldn't have made traps so quickly."

"TenTen has the resources and Natsuki has the plans."

"I understand."

Natsuki's clones attacked the two prodigies; Neji slammed both palms into two Natsuki clones, which in turn hit two others causing all four to puff into smoke while Itachi hit a clone in the stomach with his elbow then ducked under another's punch and countered with a kick before grabbing one of them, while a clone of his own threw three shuriken into three others, at the same time Neji kicked the clone that was being held by Itachi.

"TenTen, get ready." Natsuki whispered and TenTen nodded in response then threw a kunai that cut a trip wire near Itachi and Neji which caused two spiked balls to swing at both of them.

Itachi saw this and threw two shuriken that cut the line holding the spiked balls and Neji used his _rotation_ to deflect them into other clones. As Neji slowed down, TenTen, using a kunai with a rope attached to a branch, swung in and kicked Neji in the chest then jumped onto Itachi's shoulders, threw him into a tree and disappeared into the mist.

"I guess I know how puppets feel now." TenTen said as Natsuki's chakra strings broke off her.

"My turn." Natsuki said then jumped onto the path ahead of Itachi and Neji. "Fire Style: Triple Dragon Flame Jutsu." Natsuki said and blew three dragon head-shaped fireballs at Itachi and Neji; all three were side by side so neither Itachi or Neji could simply side step it.

"Run." Itachi said and Neji automatically knew what Itachi was thinking. The two dived off the path and raced further down to get ahead of the fireballs. Once they were back in the open Neji made his move.

"Eight Triagram Palm Rotation!" Neji exclaimed and started rotating just as the fireballs reached him but the rotation managed to catch all three fireballs within itself, causing one huge fireball and Neji used his chakra to aim the new fireball right back at Natsuki.

"Unexpected…" Natsuki said then used her chakra strings to pull TenTen toward her, then created a stone wall to protect them from the fire.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Dairuko sat on a rock near a lake and started skipping stones.

_'I wonder where Itachi and Natsuki are.'_ Dairuko thought as he threw a stone across the lake, lodging it in a tree.

"I've seen better throws." Tsunade remarked as she walked toward Dairuko.

"Shouldn't you be signing papers or something?" Dairuko asked.

"That's what I have assistants for."

"You abuse poor Shizune and Sakura."

"Yeah, yeah, and I don't pay them enough, big deal."

"You don't pay them enough?"

"Of course I pay them enough, fool! It was an expression."

"Whatever… you wanna skip a stone or two?"

"I wouldn't want to make you look like an amateur."

"Them is fightin' words."

"Whatever you say." Tsunade said, then skipped a stone across the lake and destroyed the stone that Dairuko had lodged into the tree from earlier. "And that's how you do it."

"Oh really?" Dairuko threw another stone that broke Tsunade's stone in the tree. "You were saying?"

"Oh, it's on."

* * *

As the smoke cleared, Natsuki noticed how damaged her stone wall was when Itachi emerged from the smoke and connected with a kick to Natsuki's ribs that knocked her into the stone wall while Neji came from the other side and hit TenTen with his air palm technique that knocked TenTen into Itachi's waiting arms, who then turned into crows and carried her into a more open area.

"It's over." Neji said, turning to face Natsuki as he took his Gentle Fist stance. "Two palms!" Neji exclaimed and hit two of Natsuki's chakra points then added "Four palms… eight palms… sixteen palms… thirty-two palms… eight triagram sixty-four palms!" the last palm strike knocked Natsuki a considerable distance away from him, when she puffed into smoke. "What?!" Neji said then Natsuki came from the ground with an uppercut but Neji dodged and countered with a kick. "That will not work on me twice."

"I'm counting on it." Natsuki said as she caught her footing and pulled a wire that was hidden under sand.

"A trap!" Neji said and paper bombs emerged from the sand around him.

"Later." Natsuki grinned, sticking out her tongue and detonating the paper bombs.

* * *

"I've got a bite!" a lone fisherman exclaimed with excitement as he reeled it in. "It's huge!" he almost brought it to the surface when suddenly a stone flew straight through his fishing rod snapping it in two and allowing the fish to get away. "NOOOOOO!" the fisherman was brought to tears at the loss of what would've been his greatest catch. "Damn you ki-" he was about to rant when he barely dodged another stone that would've hit his head.

"What else you got!" Dairuko announced in victory when Tsunade threw another stone.

"That's why you're losing." Tsunade taunted.

"Tsche as if, we both know I'm winning."

"Then throw and see how good you really are, _son_."

"Aaaah, Damn. You better get ready then, cause here comes the money shot." Dairuko picked up a stone between his index and middle finger and looked straight at Tsunade then threw it. It sliced through the air and went straight through the fisherman's boat.

"Child's play…" Tsunade said and placed a stone on her palm and readied herself to flick it.

* * *

Natsuki detonated her paper bombs around Neji who tried to defend himself from the explosives as best he could, but the paper bombs all just made a small flash as they burst into a flame that destroyed them. When Neji saw that nothing happened he looked round at Natsuki who had a fist cocked back. She punched him square in the face then followed that up by summoning rock that hit Neji in the chest.

"Flash paper… looks like explosive tags. They're designed to slow down opponents,, after all who's going to call an explosive tag bluff, eh?" Natsuki stated.

Natsuki did not notice the crow with a Sharingan watching her and Neji; it flew back to Itachi who was battling TenTen. TenTen swung a chain with a sickle attached that Itachi ducked under then she swung it at his legs which Itachi jumped over and countered with a jump kick to TenTen's face. TenTen recovered and dropped her sickle chain and summoned two batons on her arms. She engaged Itachi in close combat, which he easily blocked, barely noticing slight pain to his forearms due to the batons until he deflected one of TenTen's punches and countered with a body blow, knocking the air out of her.

TenTen dropped a flash pellet on the ground that blinded Itachi long enough for her to catch her breath and go on the offensive by knocking Itachi onto one knee then hitting the top of his head with her baton then his jaw, she dropped her batons and moved behind him where she wrapped a rope around Itachi's neck and pulled him to the ground where she was about axe kick him but Itachi turned to crows and reappeared away from her.

"Getting better…" Itachi said as his sight returned to him.

"Take this!" TenTen exclaimed as she unleashed a series of shuriken and Itachi did the same deflecting all her shuriken with his own.

Reflected on one of the shuriken Itachi saw Natsuki sneak up behind him and attempt to attack him, but he quickly turned to punch her and she used the body replacement technique, then reappeared below him and tripped him then retreated to where TenTen stood as Neji returned to Itachi.

"How're your ribs, Neji?" Natsuki taunted.

* * *

Tsunade flicked the stone from her palm and it flew across the lake and through three trees before it stopped.

"Nothing to it." Tsunade said.

"I think you killed a squirrel." Dairuko said.

"Such an animal lover you are, Dairuko."

"I don't like killing animals… enemies? Fine. Animals? No."

"You're such a softy… probably why you're losing."

"Oh that is it!" Dairuko walked to the rock he was sitting on earlier and picked it up. "You just watch me go!"

* * *

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Itachi said.  
"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Natsuki said.

The two fireballs clashed in a battle of strength but Natsuki's flame was pushing Itachi's back and Itachi created two clones of himself that circled around Natsuki, all the while Neji fought TenTen, then both clones performed fireball jutsu. Natsuki realised at that moment that she was only winning because Itachi had split his focus to create those clones.

Both fireballs collided with Natsuki and nothing was left but her jounin jacket, or so it seemed until Natsuki appeared above Itachi and punched him in the face. Itachi recovered and examined Natsuki, who looked mostly unscathed.

"Risky move, using your jacket for a substitution jutsu." Itachi said.

"Desperate times." Natsuki said breathing heavily.

TenTen threw a large shuriken at Itachi but Neji used his air palm to knock the shuriken off course and it missed Itachi, but TenTen pulled out two scrolls then unleashed what should've been all her kunai at Itachi.

Itachi activated his Mangekyou Sharingan and pulled out ten kunai then, after a second, he threw all ten in such a way that each kunai hit another kunai and that kunai hit another in a chain reaction until only one remained, which Itachi caught then threw back at TenTen who barely dodged it. Neji capitalised on TenTen's moment of vulnerability and got close in an attempt to finish her off, but Natuski jumped over TenTen and grabbed Neji's shoulders then threw him on the ground before she disappeared into the ground and emerged underneath Neji, while he laid there, with a knee to the gut.

TenTen stood up and saw Itachi running toward her, so she extended her hand revealing a hidden kunai that actually managed to cut Itachi's cheek but TenTen's eyes accidentally met with Itachi's Sharingan and Itachi put her under genjutsu. Natsuki appeared behind Itachi with her Chidori ready but Itachi ducked under it.

"Neji, now!" Itachi ordered and Natsuki, whose attempted Chidori attack failed, turned around and saw Neji right in front of her in his Gentle Fist stance.

"Two palms, four palms, eight palms… sixteen palms… thirty-two palms… eight triagram sixty-four palms!"

Itachi stood over Natsuki and put a kunai to her throat. "Do you concede?"

"K-kuso… I concede." Natsuki said Itachi released TenTen from his genjutsu.

TenTen woke up and saw Natsuki on the ground and knew they had lost this sparring session.

"You did good, TenTen." Itachi gave her a genuine smile.

"Thank you, Itachi-san."

* * *

"Dairuko, don't do it!" Tsunade exclaimed but it was too late; Dairuko threw his rock that skipped twice before creating a huge splash.

The fisherman was struggling to bucket-out the water before his boat sank when he saw the wave caused by Dairuko's rock-skipping. He watched as the wave approached him, then just sat down in defeat as the wave hit him. The wave came crashing toward Dairuko and Tsunade as well, but Dairuko created a wooden dome to shield them from the water.

"Oops…" Dairuko said as the dome came down. "I can feel you staring a hole through my face."

"Dairuko…" Tsunade started.

"It could've been worse."

"How?"

"I could've lost."

"Oh, you're absolutely right." Tsunade said then shoved Dairuko into what was left of the lake.

"What the hell!?"

"It could've been worse, Dairuko." Tsunade laughed.

"So that's how it's going to be, is it?" Dairuko said as a wooden branch wrapped around Tsunade's ankle then picked her up before she could break free and dropped her in the water next to him.

While Tsunade shouted at Dairuko the fisherman spat out the water in his mouth and found a large fish next to him, so he grabbed the fish and walked away in victory.

* * *

"Be honest, Itachi, TenTen and I gave you a run for your money." Natsuki said as she and Itachi walked through Konoha with her jounin jacket over her shoulder.

"That's what I wanted you to think." Itachi said calmly.

"That's your reasoning for everythin'? All 'part of my plan'? How boring."

"Sparring is meant to test one's skills. Planning is as useful a combat skill as any other."

"Yeah sure, 'Tachi."

"TenTen interests me though… when we fought I sensed something significant inside her."

"What makes you think that?"

"It's-"

"What's up, guys! I've been wondering where you two were all day." Dairuko said as he and Tsunade walked toward Itachi and Natsuki.

"What happened to you two?" Natsuki asked.

"What happened to you two?" Dairuko asked.

"Itachi and I were sparring with TenTen and Neji what about you, why are you so wet?"

"We were skipping stones."

"Riiiiight."

"I can't believe you guys were sparring without me. You're both dicks." Dairuko pouted, coming to a stop, his hands on his hips. Natsuki gasped in indignation and the two of them stood playfully teasing one another.

"Had fun with your son today, Hokage-sama?" Itachi asked doubtfully, taking in Tsunade's dripping clothes and her light-hearted smile as they moved away from the ruckus behind them.

"It was certainly… unique." Tsunade answered.

"Hokage-sama!" a courier exclaimed as he reached Tsunade and handed her a letter. "Urgent message."

Tsunade rolled her eyes before reading the letter, her expression becoming more serious as she read on.

"Is something the matter, Hokage-sama?" Itachi asked.

"Itachi, bring those two here." Tsunade said.

"Understood."

"I'll need to verify this letter." Tsunade said to the courier.

"Of course, Hokage-sama."

"Dismissed." Tsunade said and the courier nodded and left just as Team 0 came to her. "Team 0, as of this moment you three are on standby. Pack your things, I want you to be ready to leave within 30 minutes after I give you the order understand?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama." They all answered.

"Tsunade-sama what's this mission about?" Natsuki asked.

"If this letter is valid, I will explain everything but until then, just stay ready." Tsunade said and walked off to her office.

"I guess we got a pending mission now." Dairuko said.

"I wonder what it's about that got Tsunade-sama so serious." Natsuki pondered out loud.

"I suggest we wait until Hokagae-sama tells us what we need to know. For now, let's just prepare for anything that may come our way." Itachi said and Dairuko and Natsuki nodded before leaving for their houses to begin packing.


	29. Rescue Mission

**Rescue Mission**

Itachi opened his eyes and found himself laid out on the ground in the woods. As he picked himself off the ground, his brain started pounding against his skull causing him to clutch his head in pain.

"Ugh… what happened?" Itachi said then looked at his now bloodied hand. "Now I remember."

_Flashback_

_Team 0 stood in the Hokage's office as Tsunade explained their mission._

"_Almost a week ago a group of shinobi were ambushed and the young girl they were escorting was kidnapped. It's your mission to rescue the girl and bring her to the destination- alive." Tsunade said and Shizune gave them a picture of a raven-haired woman with red highlights and red eyes._

"_What's so special about her, y'know, aside from the hair and eyes I mean?" Dairuko asked._

"_She's the next incarnation of the oracle."_

"_Wait, you talking 'bout those monks in the mountains oracle?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Why would the monk's ask us for help? They usually keep to themselves." Natsuki asked._

"_I believe the better question is; how did the monks lose her in the first place?" Itachi noted._

"_Yeah, I heard they practically worship the oracle." Dairuko added._

"_I don't know all the details myself but gaining the oracle's favour might prove useful in the future; which is why I'm sending you, Itachi."_

"_Why're you sending Itachi alone?" Natsuki asked._

"_Because I have something else for the two of you in the meantime."_

"_What's her name?" Itachi asked earning him a glance from Natsuki._

"_Sen."_

_End Flashback_

Sen ran through the forest for what felt like hours trying to escape Itachi after she hit him over the head with a rock. She had stopped running to catch her breath when she heard a crow and, as she turned to start running again, she ran right into Itachi's chest. Itachi picked Sen up by her collar and flashed his Sharingan, putting her under genjutsu, then slung her over his shoulder.

'_This was almost a Dairuko thing to do… if I had punched her out cold.'_ Itachi thought and smiled to himself. "You've become a bad influence, Dairuko."

Itachi continued through the forest with Sen over his shoulder for a bit then stopped. After letting out a heavy sigh, he threw a kunai into the tree behind him and a body dropped from it. Three ninjas emerged from the bushes and attacked Itachi simultaneously but their swords hit nothing but the ground as Itachi appeared standing on top of their swords.

"If this was your ambush plan, you're outclassed." Itachi said, then one of the men pulled his sword from under Itachi and attempted to stab him but Itachi jumped over it and did a split kick mid-air that knocked the other two away, then landed back on the guy's sword.

'_How is he doing this with dead weight on his shoulder?' _The shinobi thought.

"You're probably asking it now, right? The how? Yes, I can see it in your eyes." Itachi stated before jumping down in front of the sword. "Now you're thinking why." Itachi walked towards the tip of his sword. "Now you're wondering 'can you kill me'…" Itachi then walked into the sword and kept walking towards the ninja like he wasn't impaled. "…the answer is simple-" Itachi stared into the eyes of his enemy then spoke. "-you cannot kill me." Then a crow came out of Itachi's mouth before he dissolved into crows that swarmed around the terrified shinobi who fell to the ground trembling in the fetal position. Itachi picked up his sword.

"What good is having your own sword on your back if you don't use it?" one of the other shinobi said, recovering.

"It belongs to someone I care about and I'd hate to soil the sword by wasting it on you two." Itachi held up his 'new' sword. _'I've pushed my luck long enough; I need to escape before it runs out.' _Itachi thought.

The two remaining shinobi rushed at Itachi who easily dodged their attacks, then countered by hitting one with the hilt of his sword in the throat then throwing Sen at the other, the surprised shinobi caught her on reflex and, when he caught her, Itachi knocked him out with a solid punch to the face then caught Sen and put her over his shoulder again.

Itachi was starting a bonfire when Sen woke up to find herself tied to a tree.

"I can't have you running off again." Itachi said without turning to face her.

"I'm better off running than staying with you." Sen said.

"You're really not."

"You tried to make a deal with them!"

"I bought myself time."

"Pfft as if, you knew you couldn't beat them so you tried to bargain your way out." Sen spat.

"If I wanted to escape, I would've left you unconscious by the river and let them find you." Itachi said calmly then handed Sen a stick with meat on it.

"When did you-"

"Multi-tasking, now eat, please."

"And what if I don't?"

"I'll force feed you."

"I'd like to see you tr-" suddenly everything went black.

"You're welcome." Itachi said.

"I didn't thank you."

"You did once you finished eating."

"You sly, dishonest bastard! Using genjutsu on me like that!"

"My mission is to get you to the safety of the mountains and if you refuse to remain sustained then you're more likely going to get us killed by slowing me down."

"Why don't you just go to hell!"

"I believe you need to sleep now." Itachi said and used his Sharingan to put Sen to sleep. Itachi created a clone that broke up into a murder of crows that each flew in their own direction. _'That should spot any intruders.'_ Itachi thought then stretched out on the ground to sleep.

_Flashback_

_Team 0 left the Hokage Tower and Natsuki stopped Itachi._

"_Itachi, we need to talk." Natsuki said._

"_And I'm out." Dairuko said and walked away._

"_What is the problem, Natsuki?" Itachi asked her._

"_I don't like you going on this mission alone."_

"_We both know I can handle a simple rescue mission."_

"_I don't like this, there're too many unknowns." Natsuki said and Itachi gave a light laugh. "What's so funny?"_

"_I just realised that we have switched places with you telling me how dangerous the mission is while I insist I can take care of myself."_

"_Sometimes I question who's a bigger baka; you or Dairuko."_

"_I ask myself the same thing at times."_

"_I really don't get how you two can be so different but alike at the same time."_

"_It's the bond between best friends, Nee-san." Dairuko added._

"_I thought you left?"_

"_I did, but then I remembered how you can be, so I decided to get Itachi outta here."_

"_And how do I get?"_

"_Like this."_

"_I don't know what you're talkin' about."_

"_Doesn't matter, Itachi's got his mission and we have ours, just trust him like he would trust us."_

"_So you two are doubling up on me now?"_

"_Not really." Dairuko said then Natsuki turned to face Itachi who was gone._

"_Where'd he go?"_

"_You just got Itachi'd." Dairuko teased then Natsuki hit him on the head and walked away. "F-f-franchised." Dairuko said holding his head._

_End Flashback_

Itachi woke up the next morning to find Sen was still tied to the tree. He was calling back his crows when he heard something from a tree nearby. Itachi looked back to where Sen had been tied up, sighed and approached the source of the noise. He found Sen crouching behind the tree.

"You don't give up do you?" Sen asked and Itachi just looked off in the distance. "Hey, I'm talking to you!" Sen stood up.

"Move!" Itachi tackled Sen; then she saw giant shuriken pass over her and Itachi. "Run." Itachi said then stood to face where the shuriken came from while Sen ran away. _'These are elite shinobi, if they got this close without me sensing them...'_ Itachi thought when four sets of wire from either side wrapped around him.

"Fire Style: Fireball jutsu." Two voices said in unison and two fireballs came hurdling towards Itachi.

Two Itachi's emerged from the flames then, ran across the wires and punched the two ninjas who puffed into smoke. The two Itachi's then landed and one of them puffed into smoke.

'_These ninja are much stronger than the ones I faced yesterday. I had best be careful.'_ Itachi thought when a shinobi emerged from the ground beneath him, sword-first, but Itachi back-flipped out of harm's way then kicked the shinobi in the stomach and followed up with a fireball.

The shinobi used his hands as leverage to regain his footing and barely dodged the fireball, but Itachi was there in an instant and punched him in the face then grabbed him and pulled him back for another. As Itachi continued punching the shinobi another female shinobi attacked him but he turned into crows and appeared behind her then threw her into the other shinobi.

Itachi stood as the two shinobi circled him then he activated his Sharingan as they attacked. Itachi timed his back-flip with their swipes so that as they reached him, he would be in the space between their swords but they saw through this and flipped their swords, mid-swipe, to vertical slices and Itachi was barely able to force a landing in between the gap of their swords, then counter by doing two jumping roundhouse kicks hitting both of the shinobi in the face. A third shinobi suddenly attacked Itachi with a sword and Itachi deflected the surprise attack with his kunai, then the other two recovered from the kicks and attacked Itachi as well; as skilled as Itachi was he was barely keeping the onslaught at bay. He leapt back and did his Phoenix Flower jutsu mid-air, but one of the ninja used a stone wall to block the fireballs.

Once Itachi landed, the female charged at him with her sword infused with lightning and Itachi ducked under it and connected with an uppercut that knocked her into the air, but Itachi was hit by a water missile jutsu before he could dodge, that knocked him back and into the arms of the shinobi who used the stone wall. The shinobi then started crushing Itachi until he shot the back of his head into the nose of the stone ninja then grabbed his arm and tossed him to the ground. A fourth shinobi emerged from the water and engaged Itachi in taijutsu; during the struggle Itachi punched the water shinobi but he just turned into water and reappeared behind Itachi with a failed attempt at a punch -that Itachi dodged, then delivered a backhand punch causing the shinobi to drop to one knee and Itachi did a running knee to his face.

The fire shinobi from earlier that blew fire at Itachi appeared above him and blew another fireball at Itachi, who crouched down and disappeared into the ground before the fireball hit. Not long after Itachi disappeared he reappeared being thrown out of the ground by the stone shinobi; Itachi stood up as two stone walls tried to crush him but he jumped above them and hit the shinobi with a diving kick however, the stone shinobi armoured his left arm with stone, grabbed Itachi and threw him into the ground.

The stone shinobi performed some hand seals that trapped Itachi up to the neck in stone while his teammates combined their elements to attack Itachi in one big explosion. When the dust settled, all that was left was Itachi's headband with a scratch across the Konoha emblem.

"Let's get the girl." The fire shinobi said and the four of them leapt in the direction that Sen had taken off in.

Sen ran until a gust of wind passed through her and a masked shinobi stood in front of her.

"You're coming with me, Oracle." The shinobi said.

"Okay, just… don't hurt that other guy." Sen said.

"It's too late for that, he's as good as dead now."

"I don't believe you."

"Why is that? It's not like you cared anyway."

"He… he stayed with me despite all the trouble I gave him... and… and you might as well kill me because I'm not going with you quietly!" Sen said clenching her fists.

"I was hoping you'd say that."

The wind shinobi was about to do some hand seals when Itachi appeared from behind Sen and rushed towards the wind shinobi, who used wind style jutsu that Itachi dodged and, once he was close, Itachi connected an elbow to his stomach followed by a back-fist to his face then Itachi tripped him and before he could even fall Itachi punched him in the face, then the stomach and again in the face, followed up by a kick to the face and a left hook and finally, a roundhouse that knocked the shinobi away into a rock that knocked him out.

"About time you showed up; not sure how much longer I could've stalled." Sen said.

"Let's get going before they catch up." Itachi said. He managed two steps before stumbling to all fours.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Sen asked then noticed all the damage Itachi had taken in his previous fight.

"It's nothing. We need to keep going."

"We can't go if you're going to slow us down. Come on, on your feet, I know a place we can hide out." Sen said as she supported Itachi. She led him to a nearby cave that had its own small water supply thanks to a river nearby. Sen set Itachi down and tore off a sleeve from her shirt, wet it then proceeded to clean Itachi's wounds.

_Flashback_

_Itachi had everything ready for his mission but decided to stop by Natsuki's place before he left, he didn't like how he'd left things with her earlier. As he turned onto the street he saw her approaching._

"_I was about to come see you." Itachi said._

"_Yeah I know… I wanted to see you before you left." Natsuki said._

"_Why?"_

"_I wanted to lend you this." Natsuki said and handed Itachi her sword._

"_I can't take this."_

"_Just take the damn sword and promise me you'll come back alive, 'cause I can't protect you this time."_

"_I don't need protection."_

"_You do if you don't want kids now." Natsuki laughed._

"_Hmm… Maybe down the line."_

"_Eh? That was a joke, Itachi."_

"_I know."_

"_So you were playing along?"_

"_No." Itachi said and Natsuki started blushing. "I have a clan to rebuild, Natsuki…" he hid his smile at her reaction to his words, "I will come back, you have my word." Itachi took Natsuki's sword and left._

_End Flashback_

Itachi opened his eyes and slowly began to sit up, but Sen stopped him.

"Calm down. You need more rest." Sen said.

"We aren't safe here. They'll be looking for us; water sources first." Itachi said.

"Only two people even know this place exists and those two are here, so chill out for a bit." Sen said and Itachi remained silent before finally agreeing and lying back down.

A few hours later Itachi walked towards Sen, who was sitting near the water. He sat down beside her.

"How did you know about this place?" Itachi asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Sen spat.

"It's a beautiful hideout."

"Oh… well… I'll answer that once you tell me why you didn't tie me up properly to that tree yesterday."

"I trusted you wouldn't run."

"But I did."

"You escaped and waited in a bush until I woke up-"

"Only so you can call back your crows, then I was gonna run for it."

"I believe you didn't want to run away. After all, you acted like you were under my genjutsu."

"You noticed that? Then why didn't you-"

"I learned early on to read people, and you are the person who sub-consciously does things without knowing it at first."

"You don't know me!" Sen exclaimed.

"I never claimed to know you, but if this course of conversation is upsetting you, I'll leave you be." Itachi said then started to get up when Sen spoke.

"What's your name?"

He paused, "Uchiha Itachi." he finally answered and sat back down.

"It's not the worst name I've heard."

"I suppose it isn't."

"Itachi?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you become a ninja?"

"My clansmen were usually put in Konoha's police force so I had to become a ninja for my clan's honour."

"So… you didn't live a normal life did you?"

"No."

"I guess we got that in common."

"How so?"

"Your clan gave you expectations and this oracle thing is robbing me of the rest of my life."

"I see… that's why you run away, to try and escape and possibly reclaim your desired life."

"Yeah… I don't want to leave this life I have. I'm finally happy with where I am in my life, I was going to be a cook."

"I understand how that feels… as a ninja I've had to constantly leave my family behind and in the end, I wasn't able to save them… not even one of those most precious to me."

"And I thought I had it rough, not knowing my family."

"As a friend once told me, 'everyone has a sob story and everyone's sob story moulds them into who they become'."

"Your friend sounds wise."

"He is an alcoholic, sex-crazed gambler."

"You have strange friends then." Sen laughed.

"I cannot argue with that but, he's still one of my best friends."

"You know, Itachi, you're the only person who's spoken to me about this stuff since the 'oracle' thing started."

"I believe we should rest for a bit before we head out."

"Uhm… yeah let's do that."

Itachi and Sen woke up the next morning and walked out the cave.

"Thanks for listening to me… carrying a weight like that can be difficult." Sen said.

"You're welcome. Now let's get you to safety." Itachi gave Sen a smile and the two continued through the woods.

Natsuki and Dairuko rushed back into Konoha after their mission revealed that Itachi was walking Sen to a trap since the monks had no idea the oracle had been kidnapped in the first place.

"Natsuki, find Inoichi-san and I'll report this." Dairuko said and Natsuki nodded then they split up with Dairuko running towards the Hokage Tower while Natsuki ran to the Yamanaka Flower shop.

"Ino! Where's your father?" Natsuki asked as she burst through the door.

"Uhm… I think he went to see the Nara's." Ino replied and Natsuki left.

"See you later then, Shikaku." Inoichi said.

"Yeah, you got it." Shikaku said and waved goodbye to Inoichi as he made his way back onto the street when Natsuki charged in front of the latter. They exchanged words then returned to Shikaku.

"We need to borrow your living room." Inoichi said with all seriousness and Shikaku just nodded and stepped aside to let them through. He and Natsuki wordlessly acknowledged each other as she slipped by him.

Itachi and Sen arrived safely. A lone monk stood waiting for them. Itachi gave Sen a comforting smile before handing her over to the monk when he got a mental message from Natsuki.

'_Itachi, it's a trap! The contact, the messenger, it was all a set up! They're trying to use Sen.'_ Natsuki exclaimed.

"What?!" Itachi exclaimed, eyes widening in surprise.

"Is something wrong, Itachi-san?" the monk asked with a look of concern. Sen had just taken his hand at the same time when she suddenly clutched her head as she was bombarded with visions of the monk's betrayal.

"You… you betrayed your own people, why?" Sen asked.

"It doesn't matter." Itachi said and threw a kunai into each of the monk's limbs. "We're leaving, Sen. I'll take you directly to the temple." Sen was about to reach for Itachi when blue lightning zoomed pass her and knocked Itachi away.

"She's coming with us." The lightning shinobi said as she grabbed Sen by the throat.

"Stand down." A man with a scar on the left side of his face and white hair ordered then he looked at Itachi who stood up. "This belongs to you, I'm assuming." The man dangled Itachi's headband. "I'm curious as to how you escaped because, honestly, it sounded like you had no moves left to make."

"I always have a move to make."

"Ha! I like you… so I'll watch you die before I take the oracle."

The stone shinobi attacked from above, slamming his fist into the ground but Itachi dodged it and activated his Sharingan. The lightning shinobi rushed at Itachi who watched her carefully before he did a corkscrew jump over her. When he landed he pushed her face into the ground then the stone shinobi attacked Itachi with taijutsu. The stone shinobi was strong, but not nearly as strong as Dairuko, so Itachi could actually block his attacks rather than dodge all the time.

Itachi caught the stone shinobi's fist and landed a strong body blow then he elbowed the lightning shinobi in her face and threw her into the stone shinobi when the wind and fire shinobi appeared and combined their jutsu into a giant flame. In an instant Itachi remembered being thrown out of the ground, so he decided to out burn them instead.

"Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation." Itachi said and an even bigger flame overcame the wind-buffed fireball and the two shinobi.

The rest of the shinobi were ready to avenge their fallen comrades but the man with white hair stopped them.

"What is your name?" the man asked.

"Uchiha Itachi."

"Worthy opponents always need names to go with their faces."

"I suppose so."

The man created a series of shadow clones and they all attacked Itachi in unison and eventually overwhelmed him until out of nowhere they all burst into black flames. Itachi stood up, blood trickling from his right eye.

"I have never seen anything like the two jutsu you just performed, in all my years." The man said in wonder.

"You are clearly the leader, so you have one chance to walk away from this with most of your people alive."

"Surrendering is not my way."

"So be it."

The white-haired man disappeared then reappeared next to Itachi, who blocked his punch then pulled out a kunai and attacked him, but the man dodged and ducked under one of the attacks then threw a fist full of sand in Itachi's eyes. He then kicked Itachi in the stomach that sent him flying but, before he could land, the man appeared behind him with a roundhouse that sent Itachi back in the direction he came from. The man then appeared back there and delivered a head-butt to Itachi and, once Itachi hit the ground, the man jumped up and stomped Itachi's face in the ground.

"Is that all?" the man asked and kicked Itachi, who didn't respond. "I guess you weren't worthy of remembering." The man walked to Sen as she ran to Itachi's side but he grabbed her by her hair to stop her. "Kill the monk, then the girl. I was promised a fight and he failed to hold his end, so we will do the same."

As Itachi faded from consciousness images of his parents, Jiraiya, Hana, Dairuko, Natsuki flashed before his eyes and then he saw Sasuke running towards him with a smile on his face.

"Okay, _Oracle, _your turn to die." The lightning shinobi said while the stone shinobi held Sen and closed his hands around her throat when suddenly the stone shinobi was kicked in the face from behind then, within a second, the lightning shinobi was impaled with Natsuki's sword.

Itachi stood with a red aura around him, blood dripped from his lip and eye and his Mangekyou Sharingan was activated.

"You'll pay for this transgression." Itachi said and the stone and water shinobi attacked him from both sides. He quickly grabbed the water shinobi's punch then kicked the stone in the face but the water shinobi turned to water to escape from Itachi's grip. "So predictable." Itachi said then turned to the water shinobi and looked him dead in the eyes. "Tsukuyomi ." The water shinobi fell on the ground.

The stone shinobi attacked Itachi who ducked under the punch and countered with a straight punch to his stomach, then Itachi twisted his body to deliver a kick that left him in a jump-ready position, where he jumped over the stone shinobi and put the latter in a rear naked choke and proceeded to knee him in the back several times before flipping him into the air before Itachi jumped higher than him and performed some hand seals directly above the still air-born shinobi.

"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bomb." Itachi said and a fireball hit the shinobi into the ground then exploded, Itachi landed. "I told you to walk away." Itachi said looking at the scarred, white haired man as he put his foot on the water shinobi's face then intensified the genjutsu on the shinobi causing him to scream in agony.

"You're a bloodthirsty one aren't you? … This will be fun."

"What's your name?" Itachi asked.

"Am I finally a worthy opponent?" the man laughed then answered the question. "Daisuke."

"No… I wanted your name to add it to the list of fools who have tried to kill me and failed." Itachi said and ran towards Daisuke.

As they were about to punch each other Itachi's hand opened while his body turned into crows and reappeared just an inch away from Daisuke's punch which missed but Itachi's hand grabbed Daisuke's face and slammed him into the ground. Daisuke hurriedly stood back up then leapt away.

"You think yourself superior to everyone else, but how does it feel to be powerless?" Itachi said and walked forward.

"You can't beat me!" Daisuke exclaimed.

"You're quick to become rattled by as simple a taunt as 'you are weak'."

"I'm not weak, I've killed more stronger opponents than you ever could!"

"Yes… because I've yet to meet someone stronger than I am." Itachi said then stopped walking halfway from Daisuke. "You've already lost this fight." Itachi said then disappeared behind Daisuke who turned to look but found nothing but Itachi's fist in his face. Itachi landed another solid punch to Daisuke's face, followed by a knee to his gut and then Itachi hit him with a downward axe handle. Itachi grabbed him by the collar and flung him across the ground. He slowly walked toward Daisuke, and placed his foot on Daisuke's throat. "You're not worth killing." Itachi brought his knee down on Daisuke's face knocking him out, then Itachi's red aura died down and Sen ran toward Itachi.

"Are you okay, Itachi?" Sen asked.

"I've been better." Itachi said.

"You sure?"

"Let's get you to the temple." Itachi said and they left.

Itachi walked with Sen all the way to the temple.

"This is it then." Sen said as they stood outside the temple.

"Appears so." Itachi said.

"Well… you completed your mission. You can go."

"I have one last question for you."

"Sure?"

"Do you want to go in?"

"You make it sound like I have a choice." Sen laughed.

"I am."

"W-w-what?"

"You and I can leave now. I can find you a place to live where you will be able to live a normal life."

"What about your mission?"

"Missions have caused me to lose a lot in my life. I won't let my mission take that from you as well."

"Thank you, Itachi-nii!" Sen ran and gave Itachi a hug. "You're the closest thing I've had to a brother and the only person who's treated me as a person… but, this is my fate." As Sen hugged Itachi she had another vision this time about Itachi.

She saw images of Itachi with a little girl, him and Dairuko facing off in the Final Valley, Dairuko's face on Hokage Mountain being destroyed and finally, Itachi standing over a tombstone saying 'It didn't have to be this way… Dairuko.'

"You had a vision?"

"Yes."

"Don't tell me about it."

"But-"

"Like how you accepted your fate… I accept whatever will come my way."

"Fine."

"I believe you can do this, Sen." Itachi said and Sen nodded before walking away, but stopped midway.

"You knew I'd choose this path didn't you?"

"..."

"Then why'd you give me the option of leaving?"

"I wanted you to pick it of your own free will."

"You're the best, Itachi… Natsuki is lucky to have you."

"I didn't tell you about Natsuki."

"I'm the Oracle now, Itachi-nii, I know things." Itachi gave Sen a smile then said goodbye and returned to Konoha.

Dairuko and Jiraiya stood in front of Tsunade in her office.

"So you're taking Naruto and you're taking Hinata?" Tsunade asked to confirm.

"Pretty much." Jiraiya and Dairuko said in unison.

"I'm leaving my team in your care." Jiraiya said.

"And I'll be stopping by every so often with Hinata… or if you need me." Dairuko added.

"Ugh… I'm agreeing to this under the condition you stay out of trouble, Dairuko." Tsunade said.

"What? Me? I'm a saint." Dairuko insisted while Jiraiya laughed.

"And you." Tsunade pointed at Jiraiya.

"Me?" Jiraiya pointed at himself.

"Same applies to you as well, you pervert."

"Ah but, Tsunade-"

"'But' nothing! You both behave or you're both staying in Konoha."

"Fine." They both sighed.

Meanwhile Itachi sat on the roof of his house.

"Hey, Itachi." Natsuki said as she sat down next to him.

"How are you?" Itachi asked and put his arm around her.

"I'm alright. Just can't believe there's a baby in there." Natsuki said and before Itachi could respond Dairuko showed up.

"Yo, it's time." Dairuko called out. Itachi exchanged a look with Natsuki then they both jumped down.

"So two years training with Hinata, huh?" Natsuki asked.

"Yep. We're both going to come back stronger, and do you know why?"

"I'm curious as to why?" Itachi asked.

"Because I am the greatest sensei ever… and also… I have a few friends out in the world who can help in some way."

Team 0 walked to the main gate of Konoha where Hinata, Kiba and Shino waited.

"You ready, Hinata? Dairuko asked.

"Hai, senpai."

"Hinata, take care of yourself and whenever you come back, I want to spar to see how strong you've gotten." Kiba gave Hinata a smile.

"Don't worry, I'll train her well enough so she won't completely own your ass." Dairuko said.

"Go well, Hinata." Shino said.

"Hey, Dairuko, where's your first stop?" Natsuki asked.

"We're going to Suna." Dairuko replied.

"You're not really going to ask _her _for help."

"I have to bring out the big guns for the training, Natsuki."

"Ugh… fine. Just make sure she gets it through her head that I'm not becoming a puppet master."

"Alright, Natsuki, damn… can we go now? All this talking is messing up my schedule."

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" Ayame said as she showed up.

"I've already said goodbye to yo-" Dairuko was cut off by Ayame pulling him into a deep kiss.

"Just a little something for you to come back to." Ayame said after she broke the kiss.

"I always had something worth coming back to." Dairuko smirked then to Hinata. "Hinata, we're leaving!" Dairuko exclaimed and the two left.

**Cue**

**Awesome**

**Credit**

**Sequence**

_**Thanks you guys for supporting Team 0 and waiting for so long for this final Team 0 chapter. Hope you enjoyed part one of Team 0 and check in again in June for Team 0 Shippuden.**_

Sen sat in the middle of the temple in meditation as part of her Oracle training. It was in this room that she had another vision, clear as day, come to her.

_Vision_

_Itachi stood on the Iron Bridge with his Mangekyou Sharingan active and across from him, on one of the broken pillars was a purple S'usanoo with its bow and arrow taking aim at Itachi. Inside the ethereal archer was a young man about Sen's age also possessing a Mangekyou Sharingan, with spiky hair wearing a battle-damaged Akatsuki cloak._

"_DROP DEAD, __**'NII-SAN'**__!" The young man screamed and fired the arrow at such an incredible speed that no normal person could dodge it._

_End Vision_

"Uchiha Sasuke…" Sen breathed "…is alive."

**The End**


	30. Author's Note

**Sup fans, Balthazarskullduggery posting an Author's Note to let you all know that I posted a new Team 0 oneshot story that leads into Team 0 Shippuden called Rise of the Lightning Sage**


	31. Author's Note 2

**Author's note**

**My peoples I have fixed the problem and now Team 0 Shippuden is back on track.**


End file.
